I Raawr U
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Faberry. Rachel y Quinn a los 5 años y en crecimiento
1. Introduccion Pilot

(Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes y bla bla bla, perdon x las faltas de ortografia. gracias por leer)

Esta historia esta situada cuando rachel y quinn tenian 5 años . Esta basado en un faberry fan art llamado I Rawr U

El Jardin Mckinley esta situado en Lima, Ohio. Es amplio y tienen varias actividades como pintar, cantar, actuar, dibujar, etc.

Era el primer dia de Jardin. Rachel estaba emocionada. Leroy estaba asustado y Hiram estaba totalmente feliz por los saltitos que daba su hija.

...Y voy a cantar a TODOS – dijo una pequeña rachel totalmente emocionada tras su largo discurso a su papito leroy.

Hijita si queres podes esperar un año mas, no hay problemas – decia leroy que no queria alejarse ni un segundo de la pequeña diva

Pero papi Barbra querria que yo fuera y haga mi show de estrellita feliz – decia rachel mientras Hiram la alzaba y se dirigian a la puerta.

Dile adios a papi – Le dijo Hiram a su pequeña

Adios papi, no estes triste luego vengo y te traigo una galletita – decia rachel sonriente

Leroy no puedo evitar sonreir mientras veia cerrarse la puerta.

Al llegar al jardin..

Papa puedes soltarme ya – dijo una rachel incomoda porque queria sair corriendo a donde habia un salon con hojas de colores

Espera, espera hija. - decia mientras agarraba a rachel, ella lo miraba con ojitos – mira ahi viene la señorita Fabray

Veo que tenemos muchos niños nuevos, a que si – dijo dirigiendose a todos los niños y padres de el salon.

Todos los niños sonreian felices.

Hola señorita Fabray, mire es la primera vez que rachel viene y me gustaria que este comoda, sabe? - dijo Hiram

Judy, pueden decirme Judy, un placer, señor... - dijo Judy

Berry , Hiram Berry – Dijo con una sonrisa

Hola señorita – le dijo rachel extendiendole la mano

Hola rachel que quieres hacer hoy? - le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa

Dibujar estrellitas – le respondio – porque las estrellas son una metafora...porque yo soy una estrella – decia rachel muy entusiasmada pero antes de que comience su discurso judy la interrumpio

Bueno, vamos entonces, alli esta el salon de dibujos – dijo judy tomandole de la mano.

Pasaron dos horas, nada raro que contar. Rachel se habia pasado la mañana dibujando estrellitas.

Bueno chicos al patio – dijo judy

Siii – dijeron todos.

Rachel agarro su cuadernito donde dibujaba cosas, como estrellistas animalitos y eso. Se sento sobre un arbol y miro al resto corriendo y andando por ahi. De repente vio a una niña rubia de cabello corto. Su mirada se sentro en sus ojos, avellana.

Hola – dijo una pequeña quinn

Hola, soy rachel – la miro sonriente

Que haces? - dijo quinn señalando el cuadernito d ella pequeña diva

Dibujitos – dijo una rachel totalmente concentrada en empezar un discurso de porque dibujaba y sobre la metafora de las estrellas, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Judy.

Hija ahi estabas – dijo agarrando a la pequeña quinn

Rachel, te presento a Quinn – dijo con una sonrisa mientras alternaba miradas entre las pequeñas

Mama, sueltame – dijo quinn queriendose bajar de los brazos de judy, rachel no pudo evitar sonreir la escena era demasiado tierna.

Una vez quinn en el suelo le dijo a su madre que se vaya, y judy lo hizo.

Sabes, soy un dinosaurio – dijo quinn acercandose a rachel

Mas bien pareces un leon – dijo rachel señalando la cabellera despeinada de quinn

Quinn se tocaba su cabello y se sonrojaba - Quieres comer algo? Mama ya preparo la leche – dijo quinn y rachel asintio con una sonrisa

Ven - Quinn agarro la mano derecha de rachel y ambas se fueron corriendo al interior del Jardin.

Me encanta - dijo rachel mientras comia una naranja

A mi igual – le dijo quinn snriente.

Asi paso el primer dia y rachel volvia feliz a su casa, tenia una nueva amiga, su primer amiga, y talvez mas que eso.

Pasaron los dias y rache y quinn estaban mas unidas que nunca, practicamente no querian volver a sus casas.

Llego el fin de semana y leroy llevaba a la pequeña diva a jugar a la plaza.

Raaaaawr – dijo quinn detras de rachel y rachel se sonrojo.

Hola lionquinn – le dijo rachel

Hola estrellita – le respondio quinn agarrandole de la mano y llevandola a los juegos.

Estuvieron divirtiendose a lo loco toda la tarde mientras judy y leroy miraban la escena

Que lindas- decia judy

Si verdad? - le respondia leroy

De repente un niño salio corriendo y se tropezo con rachel

Lo siento – dijo un èqueño noah dandole la mano

Noah – le dijo rachel sonriendo

Rach, hola – dijo noah mientras veia a una niña rubia que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Alejate de rach – le decia quinn enojada

Porque? - le preguntaba a una quinn totalmente roja del enojo.

Porque ...Porque – decia quinn tartamudeando

Lion, esta bien, es puck, mi mejor amigo. - dijo la diva para que quinn se calmara.

Quinn hizo una mueca y le extendio la mano – Hola soy quinn – dijo mientras el chico le sonreia.

Quieren jugar a la mancha? - dijo puck con cara de malo, las chics rieron.

Mancha – dijo puck a rachel y salio corriendo

Oye es no vale – y salio detras de puck

Mancha – dijo rachel a puck y este salio tras quinn

Mancha – dijo puck a quinn

Quinn salio corriendo tras rachel y le dijo – Mancha. Ambas quedaron tiradas en el suelo riendo y mirandose a los ojos. Quinn aparto la mirada y continuaron jugando .

Rachel estaba feliz, tenia a sus dos mejores amigos en el mismo lugar.

El proximo lunes la pequeña estrella falto a clases y eso a quinn le preocuo y le pregunto a judy si la llevaba a la casa de la minidiva.

Judy conducio hasta la casa de rachel.

Leroy las vio e indico que pasaran. Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de el.

LionQuinn – grito desde la ventana una pequeña rachel y se dispuso a dirijirse a la puerta

Quinn salio corriendo hacia la puerta de rachel y cuando la abrio vio una morena abalanzarse sobre ella. Ambas calleron al suelo

Ouch – se quejo quinn

Lo siento – dijo rachel preocupada

Esta bien estrellita – le dijo quinn sonriendole

Vamos – le dijo rachel agarrandole la mano a quinn y llevndola al patio trasero donde habia un asiento enorme.

Porque no fuiste hoy – dijo quinn

Me quede dormida – dijo rachel encogiendo los hombros.

Quinn rio y se sento sobre sus propias rodillas

Que haces? - le djo la pequeña estrella

dijiste que era un leoncito recuerdas? - dijo una quinn divertida

aja – fue lo unico que le salio a rachel de su boca se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno.

Rach – decia quinn tocando el hombro de la dia muy divertida

Si? - dijo rachel dirigiendo la miradda a quinn.

Quinn se acerco a su cara y le dijo : I Raawr U

Yo tambien quinn – le dijo una rachel sonrojada

Quinn se sonrojo tambien y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya nada seria igual en sus vidas.

Gracias a los reviews decidi hacer capter 2 =)


	2. Conociendo a los demas I

_**Hola! Bueno, la verdad me tomo varia horas pensarlo...y tienen razon, deberia haber continuado desde este fic ...sin mas rodeos la 2da parte de i raawr u . Se que les gusto asique bueno ahi les va. Hagan reviews asi se si sigo o no. Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son toditos de ryan y fox. Yo solo lo hago para entretenerme y entretener. (Si fuesen mios hubiese hecho una serie donde faberry es canon y se roban la mitad de cada episodio XD)**_

Rachel, Quinn – dijo Leroy entrando a la parte trasera de la casa

Si papito – dijo rachel acomodandoce en el asiento

Quieren merendar? - dijo leroy con una sonrisa

Sii vamos – dijo quinn muy emocionada, agarro la mano de rachel y se dirigieron dentro de la casa.

Y que hicieron hoy? - preguntaba rachel mientras tomaba su te

Me aburri mucho – dijo quinn mirando a la pequeña diva

Porque? -pregunto hiram que se sentaba a la mesa

Porque estrellita no estaba – dijo quinn cruzandose de brazos

Quien es estrellita? - pregunto Judy arqueando una ceja.

Rachel comenzo a reir porque quinn hacia exactamente lo mismo a veces.

Soy yo – dijo rachel muy firme

Judy no pudo contener la risa.

Porque le dices estrellita – dijo Judy a quinn

Porque es mi estrella y no es metafora – dijo quinn mientras mojaba su pan en el te con leche.

Quinn vas a manchar la mesa – dijo judy observando a su hija

Lo siento – dijo la pequeña mientras limpiaba la mesa con una servilleta

Rachel rio. - Toma -le dijo acercandole un trapo.

Gracias – dijo quinn sonriente

No hay porque lion – dijo rachel y automaticamente judy arqueo de nuevo su ceja derecha.

Que – dijo riendose quinn al ver la cara de su madre

Lion? - Preguntaron Judy y los padres de rachel al unisono

Raawr – gruño quinn y todos rieron.

Habia sido la tarde mas agradable que habian pasado.

Bueno hijita ya es hora de irnos – dijo judy a quinn

Esta bien ma – dijo quinn y se acerco a saludar a los señores berry

Rachel tomo de la mano a quinn haciendo que se sonrojara

Adios estrellita – le dijo acercandose a su mejilla para besarla

Adios – dijo rachel, mientras miraba como quinn y su madre se alejaban

Aquella semana fue genial. Habian muchos chicos con quienes jugaban, entre ellos blaie y kurt. Ambos reian y bailaban todo el dia. Judy lo noto y dijo que armarian una obra de teatro. Todos gritaron de felicidad, menos Finn, un niño que parecia algo molesto con todo el mundo.

Llego la hora de descanso y se dirigieron al parque .

No quiero hacer la obra – dijo Finn

Aguafiestas – le dijo blaine

Que dijiste? - dijo finn enojado cerrando sus puño

Finn se acerco para pegarle y cuando estaba a punto de cerlo la pequeña estrellita se intercepto ante el, logrando que finn golpeara su nariz

oh no , lo siento – dijo finn

Que hiciste – le grito quinn a finn.

Ouch – dijo rachel tocandose la nariz

Mama – grito quinn y Judy fue corriendo a ver que ocurria.

Oh rachel que paso? Ven vamos a curar eso – dijo judy al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la pequeña diva.

Lo siento – dijo finn nuevamente

Eres un tonto – quinn lo empujo y este se enojo con la pequeña

Dejame – dijo finn gritando

Finn se paro para empujar a quinn

Hey, ni se te ocurra – dijo otra morena que salia de al lado de un arbol .

Siempre hay tiempo para hacer reviews! Creo que ya saben quien es la otra morena ;)

Habia que ponerle drama, despues de eso vienen cosas buenas =)


	3. Conociendo a los demas II

_Gracias x los reviews, espero muchos mas ;) . Continuando con la historia (a diferencia de glee que ya ni sentido tiene) y presentandoles a: Santy "Puños" Lopez. Glee ni sus personajes no me pertencen y bla bla bla. Espero les guste!._

Hey, ni se te ocurra – dijo otra morena que salia de al lado de un arbol .

Y quien eres tu para decirme que tengo que hacer – dijo finn

Soy Santana Lopez y si no dejas a mi amiga en paz conoceras mis puños finnocienta! - grito santana

Ya santy – decia quinn agarrandole del brazo

Y tampoco vuelvas a lastimar al enano! - dijo santy con el mismo tono.

Santy! – dijo quinn regañandola porque habia llamado enano a su estrellita

Lo siento Q, no me hago la idea – dijo santy

Ve a ver al ena...a rachel – dijo santy

Si, estrellita, cierto – dijo Quinn y rapidamente fue a ver a rachel

Yo voy tambien – dijo el pequeño blaine

Quinn y Blaine entraron a la sala donde su mama estaba curando la nariz de rachel

Estas bien estrellita? - dijo Quinn preocupada

Si lionQuinn, estoy bien – dijo rachel

Te duele? - dijo blaine – no tenias que hacer eso – añadio

Eres mi amigo blainu – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

El dia transcurrio normalmente, Finn se comporto bien para que no llamaran a su mama.

Te duele enano? - dijo Santy al ver a rachel

No soy enano – dijo Rachel con carita triste

Lo siento rachel – dijo Santy encogiendo los hombros.

Santy se puso a recordar aquel verano y el primer dia de clases

_Flashback verano_

_Mami donde estas? - Santana corria buscando a su mama por la playa._

_Ouch – dijo rachel tropezando con santy_

_Quitate enano – dijo Santy furiosa_

_Santana! - Le regaño su madre encontrandola de paso.._

_Fin FlashBack Verano_

_Flashback primer dia_

_Sabes, soy un dinosaurio – dijo quinn acercandose a rachel_

_Mas bien pareces un leon – dijo rachel señalando la cabellera despeinada de quinn_

_Oh no, es el enano – dijo santy al observar a su amiga quinn con rachel_

_Quinn se tocaba su cabello y se sonrojaba - Quieres comer algo? Mama ya preparo la leche – dijo quinn y rachel asintio con una sonrisa_

_Fin Flashback Primer dia_

Chicos, necesito que elijan una cancion para mañana – dijo Judy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena.

Yo quiero cantar – dijo rachel

Y que vas a cantar estrellita? - dijo quinn

Kurt rio – Yo tambien quiero cantar – dijo a judy

Y yo – dijo blaine

Y yo – dijo santy ruborizada.

Patrañas – dijo Finn, pero nadie le presto atencion

Bueno elijan y mañana cantamos algo todos juntos

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Algo de barbra – dijo rachel muy emocionada

De baraba? - dijo un chico rubio acercandose a los chicos

Quien eres tu? - dijo quinn

Me llamo Sa … - dijo sam pero santy lo interrumpio

Esa boca es real o la sacaste por catalogo – le decia riendose

Santana! - dijo Judy al escuchar a la pequeña morena

Que, mirenlo – dijo santy riendose mas aun

Santy ya – dijo quinn

Porque me tratan asi – decia sam llorando

Oh no seas nenita – acoto finn

Hey, yo soy la de los insultos aquí – dijo santy empujando al pequeño finn por la espalda

Antes que pudiera responder vio su mama entrando por la puerta del jardin

Mami – dijo finn

Hola osito – dijo la mama de finn

Osito – reia por lo bajo santy

Señora Hudson necesitaria hablar con ud un momento

Si claro – dijo bajando a su hijo y colocandole en el suelo

Uy – dijo kurt colacando sus dosmanos en la boca

Que – dijo finn

Te van a retar – dijo kurt

estas en problemas – dijo santy

Oh no – dijo finn sentandose en el suelo

Esto te paso por meterte con mi estrellita – dijo quinn

O querer pegarme – dijo blaine

"Tu" estrellita? - dijo rachel

Si, "Mi" estrellita – dijo quinn agarrandole la mano

Rachel ! - dijo hiram entrando por la puerta

Hola papa! - dijo lanzandose a sus brazos separandose de quinn

Que te paso en la nariz – dijo hiram preocupado

Me trajiste caramelos? - dijo rachel evitando la respuesta

Hiram asintio y se giro al ver a Judy

Judy, puedo llevar a rachel y a quinn a comer un helado? - dijo hiram

sii helado – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Esta bien – dijo judy dandole un beso en la frente a su hija

Proximo cap: ¿alguien en especial que quieren ver?

Gracias por los reviews.

¿Que pasara con finn? :O y no es tierno cuando se agarran de las manos nuestras protagonistas? =) santana es terrible, pero no es mala. Si se preguntan en donde quedo puck, solo les dire que el es mayor que los demas, por eso que el ya no va a jardin, esta en preescolar en la primaria mckinley =)


	4. Piratas! Oh Vaya

**Glee NI sus personajes me pertenecen …Si no, puff..**

**Katgreene134: Okay veremos a Britt mas adelante…=) Y Puck se aparecerá en todo los lugares posibles que permita mi imaginación infantil =)**

**A todo esto: Me gusta esto de 2 caps x día…Los mantengo interesados eh ¿ =) Hagan reviews porfis, se que muchos lo leen y solo unos cuantos hacen reviews...Aunque sean anónimos! O pongan que les gusta, no se…**

**Nota propia: Tengo alma de niña XD**

* * *

**Lugar: La heladería.**

Y chocolate también y este y este – decía el pequeño Puck a su mama.

Hijo, elige uno solo – le decía la mama de Puck

NOAAAAAH – Grito Rachel al entrar a la heladería.

Pequeña judía, Hola – dijo el pequeño Puck abrazando a Rachel

Hola - dijo Quinn acercándole la mano.

Hola Quinn – dijo Puck y le sonrío.

Ey chicos, quieren ir a la placita con los helados? – le preguntaba Hiram

Siii – dijo Puck y sin querer rozo con su mano la nariz de su amiga

Ouch – dijo Rachel quien comenzaba a llorar

Rach que pasa? – dijo Puck

Estrellita no llores – le dijo Quinn sacándole las lagrimas.

Hija me vas a contar que pasa? – dijo Hiram preocupado

Finn – dijo Quinn muy enojada.

Huuudson? – dijo Puck

Lo conoces? – dijo Rachel

Era mi amigo pero me pego fuerte en la pierna y no volvimos a hablar – respondió triste Puck – el te pego? – le pregunto a la morena

Fue un accidente – dijo la morena

Hija, creo que mejor vamos al medico – dijo Hiram agarrando a su hija.

Quinn – miro Hiram a la pequeña - quieres que te lleve a casa?

Yo quiero ir con estrellita – dijo enojada y Rachel la miro con una sonrisa

Esta bien, vamos chicas, saluden a Puck – dijo Hiram

Adiós Noah – dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla. Quinn estaba roja, le agradaba el chico, pero estrellita era "su" estrellita

Adiós – dijo muy seca Quinn

Adiós – dijo Puck levantando la mano

Hiram y las pequeñas se dirigieron al hospital, el doctor les dijo que nada de la nariz estaba roto, que solo le dolía por el golpe, pero para evitar accidentes era mejor que se quedase en casa.

**Al día siguiente:**

Bueno chicos alguna canción? – dijo Judy

No se – dijo Kurt alzando sus hombros y brazos

No pensaron en nada? – dijo Judy

No – dijo Santy arrugando su nariz

Bueno que les parece esta – dijo Judy y prendió el equipo de música.

Sonaba "Busca lo mas vital – de El Libro de la Selva"

Todos los pequeños comenzaron a saltar y a girar sobre si mismos.

Uy – dijo Kurt.

Que pasa K? – dijo Blaine dándole la mano

Me mareo – dijo Kurt acercando sus manos a su cabeza.

Blaine se sentó y Kurt a su lado

Cabezota – le dijo Blaine y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Santana y Quinn.

Quinn que pasa? – dijo Santy preocupada por su amiga que estaba sentada aislada de todos

Extraño a estrellita – dijo con ojitos brillosos.

Y porque no vino? – dijo Santy

Porque el doctor dijo que se tenía que quedar en casa – dijo Quinn, sonaba molesta

Oh ven aquí – dijo Santy abrazando a su amiga

Desde cuando tan dulce – dijo Quinn divertida

Ya tenias que abrir tu bocota, de verdad Fabray? – dijo Santy

Lo siento san – dijo Quinn apenada

Bueno chicos que ideas tienen para la obra? – dijo Judy captando la atención de todos

Piratas! – dijeron Finn, Sam, Santana y Quinn al unísono

Oh vaya – dijeron Kurt y Blaine apenados

Bueno creo que esta dicho – dijo Judy sonriendo

Elijan canciones – volvió a decir Judy – Y tu mercedes – miro a una de las niñas – Tu puedes diseñar los vestuarios.

Yo también quiero diseñar – dijo Kurt

Esta bien Kurt – dijo Judy sonriente, Mercedes hizo una especie de mueca

Las horas pasaban y Quinn solo pensaba en estrellita

Quinn – dijo Santy

Que san – dijo Quinn

Podríamos ir a ver a Rachel y que nos ayude – dijo Santy

Siii – dijo Quinn y se acerco a su mama

Ma – dijo mirando con ojitos a su madre

Si amor – dijo Judy que no podía contra los ojos de su hija

Podemos ir a lo de estrellita? Así hacemos una canción las tres – le dijo Quinn mientras miraba a Santana

Esta Bien – dijo Judy

Gracias señorita Fabray, le voy a preguntar a mama – dijo Santana

El día en el Jardín se acabo y la tarde libre comenzaba.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Se que estoy algo corta con las palabras pero es lo que hay!.**

**Si quieren ando por Twitter =) /MeandLeyla**

**Uff pensar que todo surgió por un dibujo en tumblr..**


	5. Raawr Risas

**Se nota que les esta gustando y mucho =) eso me alegra! Pueden preguntarme lo que sea que se les de la gana en ask! (mismo usuario que en twitter). Llego el momento! Cha chan cha cha! Jajaja ahi les va otro cap.**

**pd: Ni glee ni todos los personajes mencionados son propios (Pertenecen a la fox ) a menos que invente alguno y todas las canciones le pertenecesn a sus respectivos autores. (incluyendo canciones de disney, broadway) (las mias no las roben porfis(?)**

**5,6,7,8! Comenzamos...**

* * *

(Ding dong)

Amor abres la puerta? Estoy haciendo panqueques! - grito hiram desde la cocina

Okey! - Respondió leroy quien se acercaba a la puerta , la abrio y observo a la pequeña quinn sonriente.

Hola le – dijo Quinn sonriendo

Hola pequeña, vienes sola? Y tu mami? - pregunto Leroy

Hola señor – dijo Santy acercandose a Quinn

Y tu eres? - dijo Leroy con una sonrisa

Santana Lopez – dijo Santy muy educada

Hola Leroy, perdona que vinimos asi, es que las chicas se preocupan por Rachel – dijo Judy

Esta bien, déjalas unas horas luego las pasas a buscar – dijo Leroy a Judy

Una vez adentro Quinn y Santy se sentaron en el sofa.

Y estrellita? -dijo Quinn

Esta arriba pero esta un poco triste – dijo Leroy despacito a las niñas.

Porque? - pregunto Santy mientras Quinn hacia pucherito

Porque le duele su nariz, pero tengo una idea – les dice poniendose a la altura de las chicas.

Cual? - pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa

Porque no vamos y le cantamos una cancion – dijo Leroy

Siii – dijeron las niñas

Que ocurre? - dijo Hiram acercándose al comedor

Vamos a cantarle una canción a estrellita – dijo quinn muy feliz

Oh bueno, me uno – dijo Hiram sonriendo

Y como un equipo de basquet los cuatro se juntaron en ronda, entrelazando los brazos y agachando la cabeza.

A la cuenta de tres – dijo Hiram – 1,2,3 ...-

Raaawr – rugieron los cuatro a la vez mientras elevavan sus manos al techo

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba acomodada en su cama

Ufaaaaa – reprochaba la pequeña diva – todo por culpa de finn, yo queria jugar con lion y cantar – se cruzo de brazos y de repente observo que la puerta de su habtacion se abria.

Quinn:

Poderoso rey seré

Sin oposición

Hiram:

Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león

Que no tenga mechón

Quinn:

Nunca ha habido nadie así

Seré la sensación

Observa como rujo yo

Te causo un gran temor

(Rachel comenzo a reirse)

Leroy:

Pues no parece nada excepcional

Quinn:

Yo quisiera ya ser un rey

Hiram:

Piense bien y verá que aun le falta mucho, Alteza-

Quinn:

Nadie que me diga

Leroy:

Bueno, cuando dije que-

Santy:

Lo que debo hacer

Hiram:

Quise decir que-

Quinn:

Nadie que me diga

Leroy:

Pero no se da cuenta-

Quinn y Santy:

Cómo debo ser

Hiram:

Pero mire aquí

Quinn:

Libre de correr seré

(Quinn empieza a dar vueltas por la habitacion y Rachel la mira mientras rie)

Leroy:

Bueno, definitivamente eso no

Quinn:

Todo lo que quiera haré

Hiram:

Usted y yo tenemos que

De cara a cara hablar

(Hiram fingio enojo y señalaba con el dedo a quinn)

Quinn:

Mira nada más

Al rey quién quiere aconsejar

(Quinn le saco la lengua a Hiram y ambos sonreian)

Leroy:

Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy

Lejos yo me voy de África, no me voy a quedar

(Leroy se cruzo de brazos)

Hiram:

El chico cada día está más mal

Quinn y Santy:

Yo quisiera ya ser un rey

Miren por aquí-í, miren por acá-á

(Miraron a Rachel)

Donde me vean, seré una estrella

(Señalaron los cuatro a Rachel y esta comenzo a reirse sin parar)

Hiram:

Aún no

Leroy y Santy:

Y con cada criatura compartir

Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír

Lo que el Rey Simba tiene que decir

Quinn:

Quiero ya ser el rey

(Todos posaron)

Todos:

Raawr

Terminaron la pequeña actuacion y Rachel reia y aplaudia mientras Quinn y Santy se acomodaban en la cama de Rachel

Te gusto la sorpresa – dijo Quinn

Si mucho – Decia entre risas incontrolables

Que bueno – dijo Santy sonriendole a Rachel

Gracias – dijo la pequeña diva

Leroy e Hiram se retiraron para luego aparecer con una mesita con panqueques de dulce de leche preparados especialmente para la ocasion y vasos con jugo.

Aquí tienen las princesas – dijo Leroy y las tres chicas sonreian de felicidad

Comieron hasta acabar el plato de panqueques. Quinn y Santana le contaron que la obra iba a ser de piratas.

Entonces tenemos que hacer una cancion! - dijo Rachel emocionada

Si – dijo Santy

Lion que haces? - dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras quinn revisaba algo en su mochila

Quinn se dio vuelta y tenia un parche negro en el ojo y comenzo a cantar:

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, pirata siempre ser  
Robamos, disparamos  
saqueamos el botín"

Rachel rio y junto a Santy ambas dijeron:  
"Todos brindando, yo ho"

Y las tres chicas alzaron sus vasos con jugo y brindaron.

Las tres niñas se sentaron de nuevo en la cama y comenzaron a tirar frases o ideas para la cancion.

* * *

Les gusto, no que si?

Juro solemnemente que voy a leer cada review y tener en cuenta sus sugerencias =)

Me siguen en Twitter verdad? No? Deberian! /MeAndLeyla

Saludos =)


	6. Q: Ella es mi prima

No tengo idea de el porque pero los reviwes van disminuyendo. Porque? Eso me pone tristeee!

1: Gracias Mexico

2. Panqueques de dulce de leche asdfhdfsdfhghsjf

3. Quinn con parche de priata ;)

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni las letras de las canciones, solo las mias. La historia es mi idea.

* * *

Preguntas? : ask(.)fm/MeAndLeyla

* * *

Luego de terminar la cancion, Santy y Quinn se despidieron de Rachel y bajaron las escaleras.

Terminaron? - dijo Leroy a las niñas

Si, ya puede llamar a mami – dijo Quinn sonriente

Esta bien - dijo Leroy mientras marcaba el telefono de Judy

Ya viene – dijo Leroy tras cortar la llamada.

Judy fue a buscar a las niñas, dejo a Santy en su casa y asi terminaba otro dia.

**Lugar : La casa de Quinn**

Quinn abrio la puerta y se encontro con alguien que no esperaba

"Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural, La mantarraya tocará, el esturión se unirá Siempre hay ritmo, ritmo marino Bajo el mar " - Cantaba Britt muy animadamente

Britt Britt – grito Quinn corriendo para abrazar a su prima

Q! - Dijo Britt mientras quinn se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Quinn

Y a mi no me saludas? - dijo un joven de unos 17 años

Josh! - dijo Quinn con mucha alegria mientras su primo la alzaba por los aires

Mama porque no me dijiste nada – dijo quinn muy enojada mientras josh la tenia en brazos

Era una sorpresa – dijo Judy

Britt y Quinn se fueron a su habiatacion y organizaron todo para que britt estuviese comoda.

Como esta Lady Kimiteen? - le pregunto Quinn a su prima

Estoy preocupada porque se quedo sola con mama – decia Britt con carita triste

Oh britt no te preocupes , tu mami la va a cuidar – dijo Quinn

Pero si el duende viene y ella se lo come? - decia Britt britt

Eso no pasara, tranquila – le decia quinn

Gracias Q – dijo Britt abrazando a Quinn

Trajiste alguna peli de patos? - pregunto Quinn

Si, esta en mi mochila – dijo Britt

Yo la busco – dijo Quinn

Quinn bajo las escaleras de su casa

Joshie – preguntaba quinn con voz mas angelical de lo normal

Si bonita – le decia Josh a su primita

La peli de patos de britt britt? - dijo Quinn

Oh aquí esta, toma – dijo Josh entregandole el dvd.

Mami la pones en el DVD? - dijo quinn a su mama

Quinn y Judy subieron al la habitacion de Quinn

Aquí esta – dijo Quinn entrando a la habitacion

Sii – britt aplaudia animadamente mientras Judy colocaba el dvd

No se duerman tarde – dijo Judy

Quinn y Britt se quedaron viendo la pelicula de patos Y al finalizar quinn observo que a su derecha su prima se habia quedado dormida.

Descansa britt britt – dijo quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla

El dia siguiente iba a ser largo.

Buenos dias! - Dijo Britt bajando las escaleras y corriendo hacia josh

buenos dias mi unicornio – dijo josh

Que hay de desayuar? - dijo britt

Bueno, hay pan, panqueques, galletitas, sandwiches, jugo, te , fruta, lo que vos quieras hermanita – dijo Josh

Britt tenia una sonrisa muy particular que llenaba de ternura a quien la viese.

Britt porque nunca me esperas ? - dijo quinn corriendo por las escaleras

Lo siento Q, tenia hambre – dijo britt mientras devoraba un sandwich.

Esta bien britt – dijo quinn sentandose a desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y como josh estaba ocupado durante la mañana, Judy decidio que en su estadia indefinida por Lima, Britt podia ir al jardin con ella y quinn. Una idea que ambas festejaron.

**Lugar: Jardin Mckinley**

LionQuinn – dijo una voz detras de la rubia

Estrellitaaaa – dijo quinn quien la abrazo y le dio la mano

Quien es ella? - dijo rachel

Ella es britt britt – dijo señalando a britt que estaba mirando el pasto.

Hola , soy rachel, que haces? - pregunto rachel a la otra rubia.

Busco un trebol de cuatro hojas para el duende – dijo britt muy concentrada

Y para que? - pregunto curiosa rachel

para que Lady Kimeteen no se lo coma – dijo britt sin prestarle mucha atencion a la morena

Quien es Lady Kimiteen – pregunto kurt que habia estado escuchando la conversacion

Mi gatita dijo britt sonriente

Oh es genial! Soy kurt – dijo extendiendole la mano

Soy Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce – dijo dandole la mano

Y mi prima – dijo Quinn a los dos chicos

Ahhh – dijeron Rachel y Kurt al unisono

Chicos al salon! Vamos – gritaba william desde adentro.

Y ese quien es – dijo britt britt

Es nuevo, nos va a ayudar en la obra eso dijo mami – decia quinn mientras los otros tres chicos la admiraban como si hubiese hablado el presidente de los estados unidos o algo asi.

Que? - dijo quinn graciosa

Nada – dijo rachel ruborizada.

(Nota de autora: No podian ser mas tiernos)

Entraron al salon, mientras iban llegando otros chicos: Finn, Sam, Santy, Mercedes, Blaine y Tina, la chica nueva.

Chicos les presento a Tina – dijo Judy – es nueva asique haganse amigos – Rachel fue la primera en sonreir – y ella es Brittany , mi sobrina que se queda con nosotros un tiempo – agrego.

Es tu prima? - dijo baito Santy a Quinn

Si ella es britt britt – dijo Quinn

Santy no sabia que pasaba, pero britt britt la miraba tiernamente. Podrian ser amigas?. Era su unica duda.

En el periodo intermedio fueron todos a jugar sobre el pasto.

Britt continuo buscando su trebol de cuatro hojas con ayuda de rachel. Quinn solo miraba la escena y santy no entendia nada. Finn fue el unico en acercarse a britt y a rachel. Queria disculparse de alguna forma (No porque el quisiera realmente, sino porque su mama lo habia obligado)

Rachel , perdon – dijo finn poniendo cara de apenado

No es nada finn, ya estoy mejor v- dijo rachel simulando una sonrisa.

Ante este gesto de parte de la morena quinn levanto una ceja y miro a santy.

Q, tranquila – dijo santy

Rachel noto la mirada de su lion y continuo ayudado a britt.

Finn un poco molesto por la situacion se acerco a britt

Y tu quien eres? - dijo con aires de superioridad

Britt – le contesto dandole la mano

Finn no le devolvio el gesto y britt se disponia a llorar

Y que hacen? - dijo finn para que britt no llorara

Busco un trebol para que lady kimiteen no se coma al duende – dijo britt

Eres estupida o que? - le pregunto finn

A britt no le gustaba que le digan estupida y automaticamente comenzo a llorar.

Santy sintio la necesidad de golpearlo pero quinn la detuvo.

Hey – dijo quinn llamando la atencion de finn

Primero le pegas a mi estrellita – dijo muy enojada

Y ahora haces llorar a britt britt – aumento su tono de voz

Finn ni se entero lo que paso. Estaba tirado en el piso con un ojo morado.

No llores britt – le decia santana a britt mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Gracias … - dijo britt mientras santy le sacaba las lagrimas

Me llamo santana – dijo santy a britt

Santy – dijo britt – quinn siempre habla de lo buena amiga que eres – dijo con una sonrisa

Santana se sonrojo.

Satan – dijo Sam detras de ella.

Callate labios de nena – dijo enojada.

Britt le agarro la mano y a santy se le dibujo una sonrisa

No pelees – le dijo britt britt

Santy sonrio.

Que tierno – dijo rachel

Tu eres mas tierna – dijo quinn dandole un beso en la mejilla

Rachel, Rachel ayudame – gritaba kurt

Que paso Kurt – dijo rachel nerviosa

Blaine – dijo Kurt y todos salian corriendo a ver que ocurria.

* * *

Y demostrando que si se puede crear storylines nuevos sin perder el hilo...Les gusto britt? Y eso que aun no encontro un trebol de cuatro hojas! ¿Quien creen que es Lady Kimteen? Aparte de que es su gatita... Y Santy es lo mas tierno que existe! . Adoro a Kurt..se nota mucho? Es que me lo imagino asi chiquito bonito y vulnerable. Escribir a Quinn es muy ...hipnotizante... de lo tierna que es...

Y llego Tina, aunque solo la nombre.¿Que le habra pasado a blaine? Y finn..bueno cuak el es asi no? Jajaj...ese chico no tiene remedio.

Espero reviews! (porfas!)

Twitter: /MeAndLeyla


	7. Yo ho

Bueno gente =) Estaba aburrida y aquí esta! El capi 7 .

Agus12: Gracias !Wow Holanda =)

Gracias Peru, Toda America y Europa =)

Gracias por los poquitos reviews, entendi que peor es nada jiji.

Aclaracion: Como es un Faberry ellas siempre van a estar en cada capi (pueden o no ser la parte principal de cada uno)

5,6,7,8 "Yo ho"

* * *

Ouch – se quejaba Blaine. Habia querido ayudar con las cosas para el vestuario y se habia esguinzado un pie. - Me duele

Blainu que paso? - pregunto Rachel acercandose a su amigo

Me duele me duele – dijo Blaine

Llamare a mama – dijo Quinn a Rachel

Judy se encargo de mejorar el estado del tobillo de Blaine. Kurt seguia procupado.

Tranquilo K – le decia Mercedes apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Kurt sonrio.

Ya que todos estamos aquí – hizo una pausa – me muestran que canciones han preparado, si es que tienen alguna – dijo Judy

Santy se levanto del piso y se coloco al lado de Quinn

Quinn, el ena..Rachel y yo – se corrigio la latina – hicimos una cancion sobre unos piratas que se quedaban en una isla.

Suena interesante – dijo william entrando a la sala.

William coloco su guitarra y comenzo a tocar libremente mientras las chicas se preparaban.

Listo? - dijo will

(Suena Perdidos en el mar - Leyla)

(Quinn)

Somos piratas perdidos

En una isla sin comida

Ya perdimos el sentido

Y ninguno esta herido

(Santy)

Oh piratas amigos

donde estaran ahora

nos han abandonado

y solo pasaron unas horas

(Rachel)

Entre selva y arena

No hay refugio a la vista

Y ahora no queda mas pedir rescate

Y esperar

(Quinn)

Yo ho cancion de piratas

(Santy)

Yo ho piratas perdidos

En una isla sin rumbo

(Rachel)

Sin vista de algun navio

(Las tres juntas)

Entre selva y arena

No hay refugio a la vista

Y ahora no queda mas pedir rescate

Y esperar

Oh no, estamos perdidos

Perdidos en el mar

Finalizaron su cancion y todos los chicos aplauderon.

Bueno chicas estuvo fantástico – dijo will - ¿Quieren que todos juntos escribamos la historia?

Siiii – Gritaron todos.

Y hay un tesoro? - dijo Sam

Claro, sino no serian piratas – dijo Finn

Una brujula, necesitan una brujula – dijo Kurt pero era mas para el mismo que para el resto

Y una bandera de piratas – dijo Mercedes

Y un loro chillon – agrego Brittany

Un capitan! - dijo Rachel pensativa

un cañon – dijo otro niño

y sombreros – dijo Blaine entusiasmado

muchos sombreros – dijo Tina

Y alguien que los persiga! Como los polis del mar o algo asi – agrego Santy

Muy buenas ideas todos. dijo will

Hicieron una ronda y junto a will comenzaron a planear todo.

Necesitamos protagonistas como el capitan y su archienemigo – les dijo will

Todos quedaron pensando.

Y porque no una capitana? - dijo Mercedes

Buena idea Mercedes – dijo will - ¿Quien quiere ser la capitana de nuestro barco?

Un silencio inundo la sala.

O Santana o Quinn – dijo Mercedes

Votemos! - dijo will

Quien quiere que Quinn sea la capitana?

Rachel, Kurt, Sam y Blaine levantaron su mano.

¿Quien quiere que Santana sea la capitana?

Mercedes, Quinn, Tina y otro chico levantaron la mano

Y yo porque no puedo ser capitana – dijo Britt

Bueno – dijo will – quien quiere que Britt sea capitana?

Todos – dijeron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo.

Bueno Britt sera la capitana ¿quien es su archienemigo?

Yo! - dijo Finn

Muy bien, ahora quien es el segundo al mando en tu barco Britt?

Santy! - dijo Britt

Yo? Esta bien – dijo Santy , ya estaba todo dicho

Y quienes van en el barco? - dijo will

Yo quiero – dijo Tina

Yo quiero mirar con el telescopio – agrego Sam

Y yo quiero tirar del cañon – dijo Quinn

Yo quiero izar las velas – dijo Rachel

Bueno necesitamos los compañeros del archienemigo – dijo will

Yo quiero – dijo un pequeño

Esta bien mike, tu acompañaras a Finn – dijo will

Alguien mas? - pregunto will

Yo puedo dibujar mapas – dijo otro pequeño en silla de ruedas.

Muy bien artie – dijo will con una sonrisa

Manos a la obra! - dijo Rachel y todos rieron

Algunos se pusieron a componer nuevas canciones como "Buscando el tesoro" o "Señorita Capitan"

Otros como Kurt y Mercedes pensaban en todo el vestuario

Blaine por su parte diseño los distintos escenarios.

William se acomodo junto a Rachel, mike y Quinn para armar la historia

Santy charlaba animadamente con Britt

Y cuando cumplio 1 año le puse un gorrito de fiesta – decia Britt a Santy refiriendose a su gatita

Y como es ella? - pregunto Santy

Es blanca y esta llena de pelos – agrego bitt

Ambas trataban todo tipo de temas, como cual es el color favorito, que animales les parecian interesantes, sobre duendes y unicornios.

Paso 1 hora y ya era de volver a casa.

Bueno chicos, los veo mañana – dijo Will

Todos rieron. Judy entro al salon y vio el ojo morado de Finn

Como te hiciste eso Finn? - dijo Judy

Quinn – dijo Finn señalando a la rubia

Lucy Quinn Fabray estas en serios problemas – dijo Judy a su hija

Todos se quedaron callados.

Uno por uno se fueron retirando.

Ahora que todos se fueron me vas a explicar que sucedió jovencita – dijo Judy a su hija

El llamo estupida a Britt Britt y le pege – dijo Quinn, no le iba a mentir a su madre

Te entiendo hijita pero esa no es la forma . La violencia nunca es solucion – dijo Judy

Lo siento mami – dijo Quinn apenada

Igual estas castigada – afirmo Judy

* * *

Oh no! Judy castigo a Quinn.

Santy y Britt son re re re tiernas

Quinn es un angel aparte

Rachel... oh me encanta Rachel, es tan tierna, dulce y tranquila

Tina va a tener su propio storyline no se preocupen!

Mercedes y Kurt se hicieron muy amigos, aunque eso no lo mostre. Pero obviamente pasan tiempo diseñando juntos.

¿Les gusto la cancion de Estrellita, Lion y Santy?

Espero Reviews! Necesito Reviews =)


	8. Castigada Pobre Lion

_La verdad me encanta saber que se mueren de ternura y algunos hasta son adictos al fic! A pesar del titulo hoy veremos mucho a rachel berry (me refiero a la diva competitiva). Escenas tiernas! Espero que les guste!_

_Pd: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni la musica utilizada de disney, broadway y otros._

_5,6,7,8 (Me encanta decir eso) Ahi va..._

* * *

_Es un dia nuevo. El sol alumbra la ventana de quinn. La puerta se abre._

Hija telefono – dice Judy mientras le alcanza el telefono

Hola? - dijo bostezando la pequeña quinn

Lioooon puedo ir a tu casa? - la pequeña rachel no aceptaria un no por respuesta

No se estrellita le pregunto a mami, si? - dijo quinn bajandose de la cama.

Mamaaaaa puede venir rachel a casa? - grito desde las escaleras

Quinn? - dijo britt con las manos en sus ojos

Oh lo siento britt no queria despertarte – dijo quinn

Si dile que puede venir pero ella sola hija y que la traiga alguno de sus papis – dijo Judy desde arab el livin

Genial! - Grito quinn

Ouch creo que me dejaste sin orejitas – dijo britt tapandose las orejas

Lo siento britt, ve a desayunar con mama – dijo quinn

esta bien – dijo la pequeña britt mientras bajaba uno por uno los escalones

Britt a desayunar – dijo josh desde la cocina

Britt se sento comodamente y comenzo a comer galletitas

Mientras tanto

A que hora venis? - preguntaba quinn

Ya – dijo la pequeña diva

Rachel no tardo en llegar. . Hoy Josh tenia libre el dia y se encargaria de cuidar a quinn y a rachel.

Quinn estaba sentada junto a rachel en el gran sillon.

Bueno pequeñas – dijo Josh pero quinn lo interrumpio

No soy pequeña – dijo quinn

Esta bien, esta bien, señoritas – dijo josh

¿Que vamos a ver hoy ? - Pregunto Josh

Funny Girl – dijeron las dos "señoritas" al mismo tiempo

Bueno vamos a verla entonces – dijo josh

Ambas miraban muy atentas. Rachel cantaba bajito algunas canciones. Quinn simplemente tenia agarrada a rachel de la mano. Ultimamente eran inseparables.

Joshieeeeee – decia quinn mientras intentaba despertar a Josh

Creo que esta dormido – dijo rachel entre risas

Que? - dijo Josh al ver un monton de papelitos de colores en su cabeza.

Vengan para aca las dos – Josh empezo a correr a las dos pequeñas hasta que las acorralo contra el sillon.

De aquí no salen sin que antes les haga cosquillas – y se lanzo sobre las chicas haciendolas reir a carcajadas

Noooo – decian ambas casi al unisono

Ya niñas..vamos al patio de atrás? - pregunto joshieeeeee

Sii – rachel dijo emocionada.

Fue casi momentaneo. Quinn no podia moverse de donde estaba.

Quinn – dijo Josh – Que te pasa?

Me duele la cabeza – djo quinn molesta

Oh ven aquí – dijo Josh agarrandola y llevandola afuera con rachel

Que pasa lion? - dijo la pequeña diva preocupada

Me duele la cabeza – volvio a repetir quinn

Ven, sientate – dijo Josh sentando a la pequeña al lado de rachel

Rachel le dio un beso en la frente.

Mejor? - pregunto la diva

Si . Dijo quinn sonriente

Oigan quieren jugo? - dijo Josh

Siii – dijeron las dos

Estrellita? - dijo quinn

Que lion? - le pregunto rachel

Me sigue doliendo la cabeza – dijo quinn

Rachel no lo dudo dos veces y volvio a darle un beso en la frente

Mejor? - dijo rachel

Gracias – dijo quinn y ambas se tomaron de la mano, denuevo.

Aquí tienen las princesas – dijo Josh

Yo no soy princesa – dijo quinn

Ah no? Y que eres? - dijo Josh

Raaaawr – dijo quinn mostrando sus dientes

Wooo que fiera – dijo josh

Quinn y rachel empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

Asi la mañana iba pasando

Mientras tanto en el Jardin

Es mio – decia Finn

Yo lo vi primero – decia sam

No peleen – decia britt britt – hay gorritos para todos

damelo sam! - decia finn

Ya basta dejen de pelear – dijo britt

Callate tarada! - grito finn

(Tarada: Estuipida, Idiota, etc.)

Como le dijiste? - decia santana furiosa

Lo que escuchaste – decia finn

Si no queres que te arregle la cara con otro ojo morado te disculpas ahora mismo finnocienta o conoceras mis puños – dijo santy muy rapido y con un tono que a cualquiera le daria miedo.

No – dijo finn

Oops – dijo Kurt

Que? - dijo Blaine a Kurt

Creo que finn ...- no termino de decir la oracion que santana ya le habia pegado una patada en la pierna derecha a Finn

Para que aprendas grandulon – le decia santy

Finn rapidamente cerro sus puños En ese momento aparece la mama de finn

Finn! Ven aquí! Que ibas a hacer – dijo muy rapidamente

Nada ma – dijo finn

Le iba a pegar a santy – djo britt

Finn no se le pega a las mujeres – decia la mama mientras arrastraba por poco al niño por todo el Jardin.

Ahora mismo volvemos a casa – dijo la mama de finn

Ay no – dijo blaine

Que? - dijo mercedes

Nos quedamos sin archienemigo – dijo mike

Todos se miraban entre si

Y ahora que? - dijo santy

* * *

Del otro lado de lima:

Rachel, que quieres hacer cuando seas grande – dijo quinn

Rachel jugaba con ladrilitos de plastico para construir

Yo, quiero ir a broadway – dijo la pequeña diva

Wooow como Barbra? – dijo quinn

Si, como Barbra – dijo a quinn

Quinn noto un brillo especial sobre los ojos de la morena al pronunciar "Barbra"

Entonces iremos juntas – decia quinn

Una sonrisa enorme aparecio en la cara de rachel

De verdad lion? - decia la pequeña

De verdad – dijo quinn

Me lo prometes? - dijo rachel

Cuando se haga de noche y salga la primera estrella piensa en mi y asi sabras que mi promesa sigue en pie – dijo quinn

Esta bien – dijo rachel

Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla

Te quiero estrellita – dijo quinn

* * *

Bueno parece que no era tan severa la cosa- Al menos Judy dejo que vaya estrellita.

Que onda con finn esta violento en chiquitin ja.

Amo los oops de kurt.

Este cap fue 80% faberry 20% desastre. ¿Que haran ahora sin archienemigo?

Habra que buscarle remplazo?

Santy le pego un feo patadon al grandulon. Bien merecido se lo tenia.

Reviews hagan reviews porfas si =D

El proximo capitulo dedicado exclusivamente a Quinntana


	9. FlashBack Quinntana

**_Woooooow Gracias! Gracias! no solo por los reviews sino por sus comentarios en twitter._**

**_Nota: Recuerden que las preguntas van en mi pagina de ask (Como: cuando actualizas? O donde esta "x" personaje? Van a crecer o se van a quedar asi? Etc...)_**

**_Nota 2: Recuerden que para alagos y "odio a finn" estan los reviews._**

**_Sin mas...5,6,7,8 "FlashBack Quinntana"_**

* * *

Leyla: Nos remontaremos un año hacia atrás. Era invierno . La nieve helada comenzaba a caer y hacia que todos los niños comenzaran a tener la naiz roja. Vamos a ver...La casa Fabray.

Mama mira – decia la pequeña quinn arrodillada sobre el sillon de su casa. Observando por la ventana cada copo de nieve. Era indescriptible la sonrisa de ella.

Nadie contesto en la sala. Solo se escuchaban murmullos en la cocina. Quinn se levanto y fue a ver.

Si, esta bien comprendo – dijo Judy mientras colgaba el telefono

Otro trabajo rechazado. Desde la separacion con russel quinn apoyaba a su madre pero cada vez que no era aceptada en un trabajo ambas rubias se ponian tristes

Ya vas a encontrar algo mami – decia la pequeña quinn abrazando a Judy.

Sabes, no hay que ponernos tristes – dijo Judy – Mañana tengo otra entrevista. Es para un Jardin de infantes. - dijo Judy acariciando el pelo de su niña

Entonces vamos a hacer noni ma – y mañana tendras trabajo – dijo la pequeña quinn

Nadie sabia que el dia siguiente seria el comienzo de tantas cosas.

Judy se preparaba para la entrevista. Pero no podia deja sola a quinn. Vistio a la niña de forma muy coqueta pero ella cambio su vestuario por un par de joggins y un buzo.

Ahora si – dijo la pequeña mientras salia de la casa para meterse al auto.

Judy no dijo nada. Ya era normal en quinn vestirse asi.

Llegaron al Jardin mckinley. Una señora de tez morena se acercaba a ellas.

Judy Fabray – Dijo la señora.

Soy yo – dijo Judy algo nerviosa. Este trabajo podria definir todo.

Pues, adelante. Vamos a converzar un poco – dijo la señora.

Puede dejar a la niña en el salon de la derecha – agrego.

Quinn fue solita al salon y se encontraba con una pequeña ..latina?

Hola – dijo quinn

Quien eres tu? - dijo la morena

Me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray – dijo quinn

La niña rodo los ojos.

Pues aquí mando yo – dijo la pequeña morena

Asi? - dijo quinn – Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Santana, Santana Lopez – dijo dandole la mano

_**Nota: oh si era muy educada en ese sentido**_

Santyyyy vamos a Jugaaaaar – decia una niña corriendo hacia la morena

La niña abrazaba a santana

ya sueltame sugar – le respondio santana de mala gana

Que tu mama sea la dueña de aquí no te da ningun derecho a abazarme asi – dijo enojada santana

Ajam – dijo quinn tratando de acaparar la tencion

Y tu eres? - dijo sugar mirando a quinn

Ella es Quinn – dijo santana

Oh – dijo sugar – Quieren jugar conmigo?

Sugar no quiero jugar – dijo santana

Y yo estoy esperando a mami – dijo Quinn

Sugar abandonaba la sala tras escuchar la bocina de su auto.

Hija vienes o no - le decia su madre. Definitivamente para tener un Nissan 370z habia que tener dinero.

Sugar se subio al auto y se fueron.

Quien es Sugar? - dijo quinn a santana

La hija de la dueña del jardin y de todo lo que se llame mckinley. - Tu – agrego – No me caes tan mal – dijo santy

Ambas se pusieron a jugar en el salon mientras Judy terminaba su entrevista.

Muchas gracias señora Lopez – dijo Judy

A ud, la esperamos para que comience la proxima semana – dijo la madre de santana

Sera un placer para mi trabajar para la flia Motta. - dijo Judy

Santana nos vamos – dijo la señora lopez

Quinn vamos hijita – dijo judy

Quinn y Judy volvieron a su hogar. Ambas estan felices. Judy tenia trabajo al fin. Quinn tenia su primer amiga.

La semana paso! Y quinn se quedaba en casa de santana. Hasta que ambas no cumplieran los 5 años no podian entrar al Jardin.

El invierno acababa y la primavera aparecia.

Santy mira – dijo Quinn a su amiga.

Las dos niñas observaban enfrente suyo al parque de diversiones mas grande jamas creado.

Vamos – decia santy arrastrando a quinn con ella.

Se subieron a todos los juegos permitidos para ellas.

Vamos que mañana empiezan las clases – decian ambas madres.

Si mama – respondian a coro las niñas. Santy arrugo la nariz

* * *

Aquí esta! Una duda propia era que habia pasado con russel y porque Judy trabaja ahi y "theloree " ahi tienes a sugar motta.

Reviews? Porfiiiiis


	10. Manos a la obra

**_Como el pasado capi fue "super cortito" este es "genialosooo" y super largo. (Mentira)_**

**_Estoy llorando x Glee Day previo a Goodbye _**

**_Este cap va x mi corazoncito faberry y mis 50 reviews ahi les va:_**

**_5,6,7,8: "Manos a la OBRA"_**

* * *

Habian pasado dos meses desde que los pequeños de jardin mckinley habian comenzado un nuevo invierno.

Casa Berrys

Vamos princesa, levantate – decia leroy

Racheeeeel – decia kurt intentando ayudar

Ya! Levantate enano – decia santy

No soy enano – dijo la diva mientras abria sus ojos

Lo que sea – dijo santy mientras rodaba sus ojos

Rach hoy es la obra – decia kurt

¡La obra! - dijo rchel acomodandose en la cama

Si, hija vistete y vamos – dijo leroy – la señora lopez esta afuera

Ls niños salieron de la habitacion de la diva junto con leroy

Hoy es el dia – dijo rachel mientras buscaba su disfraz

Casa Fabray

Quinnnnnn – decia britt britt

Un ratito mas – decia quinn

Quinn! Hoy es la obra, vamos – dijo britt britt

Quinn no le respondio

Yo – dijo britt en tono "capitana" - te ordeno como tu capitan que te levantes que alguien se tiene que encargar del cañon.

Ya voy britt – decia quinn mientras se levantaba de la cama

Quinn, britt diez minutos – decia Josh desde la sala

Uy – dijo quinn y entro al baño a cambiarse

Casa anderson

(Ringtone: Hakuna Matata)

Quien sera? - decia blaine bostezando

"Rachel" - decia la pantalla

Blainuuuuu levantateee me quede dormida hoy es la obra! - decia la pequeña diva del tro lado del telefono

Que..que hora es? - decia blaine

Tarde blainu – decia rachel

Oh no – dijo blaine y corto la llamada. Tenia que apurarse

Jardin mckinley 10 am

A ver quienes estan? - decia judy

Mercedes, Tina, Mike Sam, Artie, y el resto? - decia will

Aca estamos – dijo josh entrando con britt britt y Quinn

Manos a la obra – dijo rachel entrando con kurt y santy

Hola – dijo blaine bostezando mientras entraba al salon

Genial chicos – dijo will

que comience el show – dijo Judy

Una hora mas tarde se abria el telon

Hola yo soy – decia britt al publico

Un pirata – decia blaine

No cualquier pirata, soy la capitana – dijo britt

Suena "Señorita Capitan"

(Interpretes Quinn/Rache, Escritores Kurt/Santana)

(Quinn)

Esta aquí, ya llego

(Rachel)

la señorita capitan

(Quinn)

Encontraremos tesoros

(rachel)

Crearemos fortunas

(Quinn)

Pues bajo su mando

(Rachel)

Mares hemos de conquistar

(Quinn)

Y ni tu ni nadie

(ambas señalaron a blaine)

(Rachel)

Ni tu ni nadie nos podra vencer

(Quinn y Rachel)

Porque ella es, nuestra señorita capitan

Termino la cancion

Te encontraremos "señorita capitan"– dijo Blaine

No lo creo – dijo britt

Tenemos mi mapa – dijo Artie

Y nosotros el mar – dijo tina

Se perderan entre tanto mar y el tesoro sera nuestro – dijo mike

No sin esto – decia rachel mostrando la brujula.

Los piratas desaparecian del escenario

Y ahora señor? - decia mike a blaine

Ahora, ahora tenemos que encontrar ese tesoro antes que ellos

El telon se cerraba y abria nuevamente con otro escenario

Tierra a la vista mi capitan – decia sam a britt

Todos preparence – dijo santy

Hemos encontrado el tesoro? - preguntaba quinn

Eso creo – decia britt

Santana , Quinn y Rachel bajaban del barco

El telon se cierra y se abre nuevamente

Suena perdidos en el mar de fondo

Donde estaran – decia britt

Creo que las hemos perdido – dijo sam

Busquemos ayuda – decia Tina

Preparen todo, vamos a la proxima isla por ayuda

El telon se cierra y se abre nuevamente

Mi señor – dijo mike

Dime que ocurre – dijo blaine

Nos informan que los piratas estan en tierras equivocadas – dijo mike

entonces ahora es nuestra oportunidad – decia artie

Claro, dame tu mapa – dijo blaine

Tesoro alla vamos – dijo mike

Nuevamente se cierra y abre el telon

Lo encontramos señor – dijo mike

Estupendo! - dijo Blaine

Cantan "Encontramos el tesoro"

(Blaine)

Somos muy inteligentes

(Mike)

Mucho mi señor

(Blaine)

Encontramos el tesoro

(Artie)

Y antes que los piratas

(Blaine)

Ahora el oro es nuestro

(Artie)

Todo nuestro señor.

(Blaine)

Somos muy inteligentes

(Mike)

Mucho mi señor

(Blaine)

Encontramos el tesoro

(Artie)

Y antes que los piratas

(Blaine)

Ahora el oro es nuestro

(Artie)

Todo nuestro señor.

(Todos)

Hahaha

Termina la cancion . Se cierra el telon

Se abre nuevamente

Ahora que hacemos – decia britt

Nose capitan – decia santana

Han encontrado nuestro tesoro – decia tina

Y todo por rescatarlas a ustedes- decia sam

Lo sentimos – decian quinn, santy y rach a coro

ya esta – dijo britt

Que mi capitan – decia tina

Esto es la guerra – dijo britt

Izen velas, leven anchas, preparen los cañones – dijo santy

A por el tesoro! - grito sam

El telon se cierra y abre. Ambos bandos enfrentados utilizaban escopetas y cañones

Mi capitan – grito santy

Tenemos que huir – grito tina

No sin el tesoro – gritaba britt agarrandose su estomago

Ya es tarde capitan – decia quinn

Huyamos de aquí – decia rachel

Todos abandonaban la escena. Santy y Britt se quedaron en el escenarios

Todo capitan muere en su barco – decia britt

No mi capitan – decia santy lagrimeando

Cuida de la tripulacion – dijo britt

No mi capitan – volvia a decir santy

Ahora tu eres la capitana de este barco – dijo britt y cerro los ojos

Juro que te vengare mi capitan – dijo santy mirando al cielo

El telon se cerro y todos los padres, maestros, primos y hermanos de los actores aplaudian con euforia.

Se abrio de nuevo el telon

Todos tomados de las manos daban las gracias.

Estuviste genial – le decia la señora lopez a su hija

Si santy! - decia britt abrazandola

Y nosotras? - dijeron tina, rachel y quinn

Increible leoncito – dijo Josh

Lion es Liiiiooon – decia rachel

Josh rio un poco.

Estuviste grandiosa mi amor – decia Judy a su hija

Fantastica! - decian los berry a su pequeña estrella

Los vestuarios estuvieron geniales hijo -le decia burt a su pequeño kurt

Hey yo tambien hice eso – decia mercedes

Tu eres genial – decia el hermano mayor de mercedes

Tu estuviste fantastico blaine – le decia burt

Brillaste B – decia Kurt abrazando al pequeño blaine

Estuviste genial blainuuu – dijo rachel

Nada mal cabeza de gel, pero yo estuve mucho mejor – dijo santy

Ante el comentario britt le agarro la mano, rachel hizo una mueca, blaine y kurt rodaron los ojos y quinn se echo a reir.

Chicos estuvieron grandiosos todos – dijo will

Todos los chicos abrazaron a will

Definitivamente habia sido el mejor dia de sus vidas.

* * *

A que les encanto la obra a que si diganme siii? Porfis quiero review de esto! Y de todos ! Preguntas en =)

Twitter: MeandLeyla

Los quiero! Mañana episodio 11 ^^

pd: fuck u ryan no quiero decirle adios a mi glee bonito..si a finchel pero no a mis seniors...llorooooo ...=(


	11. Mama? Faberry Finde

_Primero que nada..Gracias por los reviews me agrada saber que la obra gusto!._

_Otra cosa: Quinn mi vida te equivocaste de persona judia_

_Ni glee ni sus personajes bla bla bla al pelon ese …_

_5,6,7,8 "Mama?"_

* * *

_Tiempo: Finde Semana Luego de la Obra..._

Rachel hija que tienes? - dijo leroy preocupado

Rachel hija despiertate – dijo hiram

Le, esta con fiebre – dijo hiram tocando la cabeza de su hija

Quien eres? - preguntaba una mujer

Soy tu hija – dijo rachel

Rachel hija despierta porfavor – decia hiram mientras leroy buscaba las llaves del auto

Porque te fuiste mama? - dijo rachel

Yo no se quien eres tu – le respondio la mujer

Rachel se desperto de repente

Papa? - dijo mirando a hiram que estaba colocandole paños frios en su cabeza

Hija al fin – dijo hiram llorando

Desperto? - dijo Leroy entrando a la habitacion

Que pasa? - dijo rachel algo asustada

Nada mi amor. Ven vamos a ver porque estas hirviendo – dijo leroy agarrando a su hija

Estoy enferma? - pregunto rachel preocupada

Vamos al medico mejor – dijo hiram

Vamos – dijo leroy mientras llevaba a la niña en sus manos

Mama? - dijo Quinn despertandose de repente – Mama? - agrego

Hija que pasa cielo – dijo Judy preocupada

Mami algo le paso a estrellita – dijo quinn triste y confundida

Como sabes eso hija, fue solo un mal sueño – dijo Judy

No se – dijo Quinn

Quieres que la llame para que estes mas tranquila? - dijo judy

Quinn asintio y Judy marco el telefono de los berry

No hay nadie – dijo Judy

Mama y si algo malo le paso a estrellita? - dijo quinn

Eso no lo sabemos mi amor – dijo Judy – llamare al celular de Leroy

Quinn estaba inquieta.

Leroy..si soy judy...porque no estan en casa? ..es que oh ya veo ..si luego te explico bien...okkey dame la direccion ..si se donde es ...gracias – dijo Judy y corto el telefono

mama? - volvio a preguntar la niña

Tranquila cariño rachel tiene fiebre y no le baja. Sus papis se preocuparon y la llevaron al hospital.

Quiero ir mama – dijo quinn mientras bajaba de la cama

Esta bien vamos amor – dijo Judy

John, despierta – dijo Judy

Que que pasa? - dijo John entrecerrando sus ojos

Quinn y yo vamos a salir un rato – dijo judy – cuida a tu hermana – agrego

Esta bien pero a donde van? - dijo josh

Tendre mi celular prendido cualquier cosa – dijo Judy

Quinn y su madre se dirigian al hospital indicado.

En que puedo ayudarles – dijo la enfermera

Sabe donde esta la familia berry? - dijo Judy

Si por aquí – dijo la enfermera y ambas rubias la siguieron hasta una habitacion

Disculpen – dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitacion

Tienen visita – dijo Judy

Doble visita – dijo quinn

Liiiooon – dijo rachel sentada en una cama

Me asustaste – dijo quinn

Judy como supieron que algo andaba mal? - dijo leroy

Ven que te cuento – dijo Judy

Vamos – dijo Hiram a Leroy y se fueron de la habitacion

Como supiste lion? - dijo Rachel

Tuve una pesadilla – dijo Quinn

Yo tambien – dijo Rachel

Y que soñaste? - dijo quinn

Soñe que veia a mi mama y ella no me reconocia – dijo rachel muy triste

no llores estrellita – dijo quinn tomando de la mano a rachel

estas hirviendo – dijo quinn

si, mis papas no saben porque y el medico me dijo que iba a hacerme estudios – dijo la morena

pero te vas a quedar aca? - dijo quinn

creo que por esta noche nomas – dijo rachel

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitacion

Entonces quinn tuvo una pesadilla y te pidio llamarnos? - decia hiram sorprendido

No se que habra soñado pero estaba tan preocupada que no tuve opcion – dijo Judy

Creaanlo o no estas dos niñas tienen una conexión aparte , especial – dijo leroy

Bueno voy a buscar a quinn – dijo Judy

Judy entro en la habitacion

si no te recuperas rompere mi promesa – dijo quinn

no no, yo quiero ir contigo a broadway – decia rachel

entonces me prometes que mañana estaras mejor? - dijo quinn

si te lo prometo – dijo rachel.

Hija es tarde – dijo Judy

Pero mami me quiero quedar con estrellita – dijo quinn

Hija Rachel esta cuidada por los medicos y sus papis – dijo Judy – tienes que ir a dormir – agrego

Esta bien – dijo quinn de mala gana

Adios lion – le dijo rachel

Adiios estrellita – dijo quinn y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla . Un movimiento de rachel hizo que quinn depositara el beso en la comisura de los labios de la pequeña diva causando automaticamente corto circuito en ambas

Vamos hija – dijo Judy

Si mami – dijo Quinn volviendo a la tierra

Adios – dijo en un susurro rachel

Adios – dijo quinn imitando el susurro

Ya en su casa quinn no podia dormir. Le dolia la panza y no sabia porque. Le pidio a su mama un te pero no fue suficiente. Daba vueltas por la cama y en lo unico que poda pensar era en estrellita.

Estrellita por su parte dormia sonriente.

Es un angel – dijo hiram mirando a su hija

Nuestro angel – dijo leroy

Llego el domingo y la familia berry estaba devuelta en su casa.

(Ding Dong)

Yo voy – dijo rachel levantandose del sillon

Holaaaa – dijo quinn abrazando a estrellitaaaa

Mira eso – dijo leroy

Es tierno – dijo Hiram

Lion no respiro – dijo rachel

Oh lo siento – dijo quinn

Raawr – dijo rachel

Que – dijo Quinn

Galletitas – dijo rachel

Quinn sacaba un paquete de galletitas que traia en una bolsita

Charaaaaan – dijo quinn

Rachel le dio un beso instantaneo en los labios

Quinn sonrio y un brillo peculiar aparecio en su mirada

Quinn ya por instinto agarro la mano de rachel

Niñas a tomar la leche – dijo leroy

Vamos – dijo quinn moviendo su brazo al compaz de sus pies, haciendo que rachel los moviera de igual forma

Ya quiero ver a todos mañana de nuevo – decia quinn mientras remojaba una galletita de vainilla en su taza con leche

Y yo – dijo rachel haciendo lo mismo pero dejando la galletita dentro de la taza y comiendo con la cucharita

Hija no hagas eso – dijo hiram

Pero papi se me cayo – dijo como excusa la morena

Quinn rio muy por lo bajo

Tu mami me dijo que te quedabas todo el dia – dijo leroy a quinn

Sii – dijo la pequeña diva

Quinn se quedo totalmente tildada perdida en los ojos de rachel

Quinn – dijo leroy

Lion? - pregunto rachel

Quinn estas bien? - dijo hiram

Que? - contesto al fin la pequeña

Que si quieres pollo o ensalada – dijo hiram

Las dos – dijo quinn

Bueno entonces necesito que vayas a comprar esto amor – dijo hiram mientras le entregaba una pequeña lista de compras a leroy

Esta bien – dijo leroy mirando la lista – alguna quiere venir conmigo? - pregunto a las niñas

Siii – dijeron ambas

Bien – dijo leroy y junto a las dos niñas fueron al supermercado

Necesito que me busquen jugo - dijo leyendo lo primero de la lista

Quinn y Rachel se aventuraron en el supermercado . Un carrito chiquito para cada una y ya estaban mas que contentas

Que facil es entretener a los niños – dijo leroy mas para el mismo que para cualquiera qe estuviese escuchando.

Mmm – dijo rachel pensativa

Que? - pregunto quinn

Naranja o manzana – dijo rachel

Uno de cada – dijo quinn

Esta bien – dijo rachel colocando en su carrito el de manzana y en el de quinn el de naranja

Muy bien! - dijo leroy mientras compraba pollo.

Ahora – miraba la lista

Necesito pan – dijo leroy – una bolsita preparada – agrego

Las niñas volvieron a recorrer el lugar en busca de lo que leroy les habia pedido.

Ajam – dijo quinn

Lo encontraste? - dijo rachel

sisisi ahi hay pan – dijo quinn sonriente

Rachel fue a donde señalaba quinn pero se encontro con muchas bolsas de diferentes tipos de panes.

Y ahora? - dijo quinn

Negro o blanco – dijo rachel

Blanco – dijo quinn – redondo o cuadrado – agrego

Redondo – dijo rachel

Agarraron una bolsita y fueron a buscar a leroy

Mira ahi esta – dijo quinn señalando a leroy que estaba en la zona de verduras

3 tomates, 1 cebolla – decia leroy

aquí tiene señor – le entrego el verdulero lo que habia pedido

Papito – dijo rachel

oh aquí estan, trajeron el pan? - dijo leroy

aquí! - dijo quinn alzando el la bolsita de pan

vaya son unas expertas en compras – dijo leroy

Las niñas sonrieron

Ahora vamos a pagar – dijo leroy ya las niñas buscaron alguna caja que no estuviese tan llena

esta – dijo rachel seguida de quinn

Bien pongan las cosas aqui – dijo leroy mientras abria su billetera

Son 40 con 30 centavos – dijo el cajero

aquí tiene – dijo leroy

Regresaron a la casa. Almorzaron animadamente.

Hiram observo el reloj

Oh vaya – dijo hiram

Que papi? - pregunto rachel

Estan dando F.R.I.E.N.D.S en la tele – dijo leroy coo si le hubiese leido el pensamiento a su pareja.

Quieren ver alguna pelicula de dibujitos? - dijo hiram a las niñas

Ya entendi papa no teng 2 años – dijo rachel

Esta niña es demasiado inteligente amor – dio leroy divertido al ver la cara de sorprendido que habia puesto hiram

Vamos – dijo rachel agarrandole la mano a quinn

A donde – dijo quinn

A jugar al patio mientras ven la serie – dijo rachel

La pequeña diva sabia que no podia mirar ese programa y que era el favoito de ambos padres. Ademas sabia que de ahi habia salidos su primer nombre. Ya era mas que obvio que tenian que retirarse de ahi.

Mira – dijo quinn sentada en el pasto

Un trébol de cuatro hojas – dijo rachel

Lo voy a guardar y se lo voy a llevas a britt britt – dijo quinn

Y donde esta ahora? - dijo rachel

En casa de santana – dijo quinn

Seguro hablando de unicornios – dijo rachel

Quinn rio. De hecho tenia razon su estrellita.

En que piensas? - dijo quinn a la diva que se habia quedado mirando hacia la nada.

En mi mama – dijo rachel

Cuando la encuentres yo voy contigo – dijo quinn

Y si no la encuentro nunca – dijo rachel muy triste

La vas a encontrar, te lo prometo – dijo quinn

Muchas promesas – dijo rachel – deberias anotarlas – afirmo divertida

Si – dijo quinn pensando – tienes razon

Rachel comenzo a hacerle cosquilla a quinn

No jajja no jaja estrellita me haces cosquillas – decia quinn entre risas

Muy divertidas? - pregunto leroy

Mira lo que encontre – dijo quinn mostrandole el trebol

Oh que bueno, eso es de buena suerte – dijo leroy

es para britt britt . Dijo quinn

Se va a poner contenta – dijo leroy

Sii – dijeron ambas chicas

de repente la tarde habia pasado volando y se hizo de noche. Judy habia preguntado si no podia quinn quedarse a dormir. Que raro usualmente es al reves – pensaba leroy.

A ver niñas a dormir – dijo hiram ya despues de la cena

Una vez en la habitacion de a pequeña diva

Estrellita – dijo quinn mirando al techo

Si lion? - dijo rachel

Porque el cielo tiene tantas estrellas – le pregunto quinn

No lo se, supongo que dios las hizo para alumbraronos de noche – dijo la morena

Eso me gusta – dijo quinn

Buenas noches estrellita – dijo quinn bostezando

Buenas noche mi lionQuinn – dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

Mañana sera un gran dia – Pensaron ambas

* * *

Lejos el capitulo mas largo, mas tierno y mas faberry que he escrito. A que no les encanto! Porque a mi si ..disfrute mucho escribiendolo. Tarde 4 horas pero valio la pena. Espero tenga muchos reviews y si no tiene no importa, a mi me encanto jiji.

Una pregunta en ask me decia si iba a haber besito tierno faberry y yo le respondi que como se le ocurria que son niñas de 5 años...y luego me puse a pensar...porque no? . Total son eso, niñas. Y los niños son puros, sus sentimientos son reales y verdaderos.

Espero les haya gustado tanto o mas que a mi al escribirlo.


	12. Feliz Cumpleaños

Debo anunciarles que...El capi anterior batio record en mi ff! Llegando a los 61 reviews en tan solo unas horas. Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de uds como lectores y de mi misma.

**Advertencia: Contenido sensible. Si no queres no leas.**

**Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

5,6,7,8 "Feliz Cumpleaños"

* * *

Volvieron al Jardin despues de semejante fin de semana.

Chicos hoy vamos a dibujar – dijo Judy

Que dibujamos? - pregunto urt intrigado

Pueden dibujar lo que quieran. Lo que hicieron el fin de semana, o cosas sobre la obra o a su famili y sus amigos. - dijo Judy

Todos comenzaron a dibujar.

Rachel dibujo una estrella dandole la mano a un leoncito y muchos corazones al rededor.

Quinn dibujo a su mama, josh, britt britt, santy, a ella misma de la mano con rachel y al lado de rachel blaine, kurt y sus papas.

Santy dibujo a britt britt dibujando unicornios.

Britt dibujo a santy en una plaza y a quinn con un trebol de cuatro hojas.

Kurt dibujo a Blaine vestido como en la obra

Blaine dibujo a Kurt diciendo "Oops"

Tina dibujo a Mike con el tesoro y a rachel cantando

Mike dibujo a sam con el telescopio

Sam dibujo una bandera pirata

Artie dibujo un mapa del tesoro

Mercedes dibujo la escena final de la obra

Todos mostraron sus dibujos. Todos menos rachel.

Estrellita quiero ver tu dibujo – dijo quinn

No quiero mostrarlo – dijo rachel

Bueno me lo mostras despues? - dijo quinn

Rachel asintio.

Tanto dibujar fue cansador paa todos.

Hoy volvemos a comer naranjas – dijo sam mirando tanta fruta sobre una mesa

Siii – dijeron Rachel, Kurt, Santy y Quinn al unisono

Es – hizo una pausa para tragar – la mejor fruta del mundo – dijo kurt

Si es riquisima – decia quinn mientras comia otro pedazo

Me encanta – dijo santy casi atragantandose

Que rico – dijo rachel acabando su naranja.

Todos terminaron de comer.

Es bueno que hayan sacado a finn del jardin – decia sam

Si ya me estaba cansando de ese grandulon – dijo santy

Oh – dijo Kurt a Santy

Que? - dijo santy

No lo llamaste labios de nena – dijo Kurt

Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos

Santy tambien se sorprendio.

Oops – dijo kurt mientras blaine observaba la mancha de naranja en su camisa.

Blaine le sonrio como diciendo "no pasa nada"

El dia continuo como si nada. El cielo se nueblo de repente.

Miren! - grito sam acercandose a la ventana

Woooow – dijeron todos abriendo la boca

Britt pegaba saltitos de felicidad. Santy reia por la situacion.

Mama – Dijo Quinn acercandose a Judy

Si amor? - dijo Judy

Podemos ir a jugar a la nieve? - dijo quinn

Claro – dijo Judy – Chicos – dijo dirigiendose a todos – todos con bufandas, camperas, gorros y guantes, sino no salen.

Todos comenzaron a abrigarse y salieron al patio.

Judy abrio la puerta

Nieveeeeeeeeee – gritaron todos corriendo hacia el patio.

Y rachel? - dijo Blaine

Todos la buscaban con la mirada.

Donde se fue? - dijo santy

Voy a buscarla – dijo quinn

Estrellitaaaa – decia mientras recorria el jardin.

Se detuvo en el salon de dibujo.

Aquí estas – dijo quinn acercandose a Rachel

Hola lion – dijo rachel sonriendo

Que haces? - pregunto quinn

dibujo – dijo rachel. Era muy obvio.

Puedo ver? - dijo quinn y rachel le entrego el dibujo – eres toda una artista.

Me gusta mas cantar – dijo la pequeña diva

Lo se – quinn le da un tierno beso en la boca. La agrro de la mano y le dijo – Vamos?

Ambas se dirigieron al patio.

Guerra de nieveeeee- grito santy y todos comenzaron a armar equipo.

Equipo Pato(Santy-Britt-Tina-Mike-Sam) vs Equipo Leon (Quinn-Rachel-Kurt-Blaine-Mercedes)

Nota: Son tan obvios...

A los pocos minutos el equipoleon se rendia y el equipo pato festejaba.

Todos comenzaron a hacer hombrecitos de nieve.

Asi acababa otrodia fabuloso en el Jardin mckinley.

Nadie supo como paso, pero habia llegado la primavera. Tenian unos pocos dias antes de que el jardin cerrara sus puertas.

Pero antes, el cumpleaños de Lucy Quinn Fabray y ningun pequeño iba a perderselo.

Tiempo: Fiesta Lugar: Jardin Mckinley

Todos los niños corrian, jugaban con globos, saltaban, comian sandwiches.

Toma – dijo rachel a quinn-Rachel

Quinn observo el papel. Era aquel dibujo que la diva no le habia querido mostrar.

Raaawr estoy genial – dijo Quinn-Rache- pero tu estas mas linda – agrego

Los ojos de rachel brillaban con aquel comentario. Definitivamente quinn era lo mejor que le habia pasado.

Rach, Quinn miren – dijo Blaine

Feliz Cumpleaños Quinn – dijo Kurt

Quinn observo un collage de colores, dibujos de tdos los sus compañeritos de jardin en una cartulina gigante.

Quinn tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cumpleaños no pdia ser mas perfecto. Sus amigos, su mama , su estrellita, todos estaban reunidos. Pero de repente cambio la cara. Ahora era de miedo, de furia, enojo. Cualquier persona al verla tendria miedo. Parecia que se la llevaba el diablo.

Un hombre se acerco a ella lentamente.

Quinn quien es? - dijo blaine con miedo casi en un susurro.

Rachel tomo el impulso de tomar la mano de Quinn.

El hombre observo el movimiento. Se puso furioso. Que mierda Quinn – grito mientras le agarraba el brazo. Ese hombre era: Russel Fabray.

Quinn era arrastrada por su padre. Algunos niños lloraban como en el caso de Rachel y Britt, otros en el caso de los chicos, trataban de detenerlo.

Judy corria fuera del Jardin.

Dame a mi hija – Gritaba Judy.

Russel introdujo a Quinn en su auto y acelero.

Maldito dame a mi hija! - gritaba Judy mientras el coche se alejaba. No tardo mucho en desplomarse sobre el piso. Quinn- dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOW

No me maten por favor se los ruego. No me den unfollow y menos dejen de leer esta historia.

Acabo de ver a Quinn siendo secuestrada por su padre? Puedo abrir mis ojos? Se ha acabado ya? Lamentablemente no.

Les juro que si 2 capis antes me decian que iba a escribir esto me pegaba 50000 tiros...naa mentira, pero si no hablaria ni conmigo misma.

Mis faberryfeelins se fueron por el piso.

Reviews? Puteadas? Lo que quieran.

Preguntas de porque donde y cuando ? - en ask(.)fm(/)MeAndLeyla

(Solo en ask por favor.)

Los Quiero no me abandonen!

Pd: Tumblr- iraawruproject(.)tumblr(.)com


	13. Primaria Mckinley

Chics : Lamento profundamente el episodio anterior. Pero la homofobia es algo que nos toca a todos. Estas cosas pasan. Principalmente y aunque sea rapido quiero que sepan que si algun dia ocurre algo asi dios quiera que no, nunca pierdan las esperanzas. Nunca pierdan las fuezas en nada. Los secuestros y la violencia por homofobia hoy en dia son muy frecuentes. Luchemos contra ello. Los invito a hacer del I Raawr U Project un lugar donde ustedes mismos puedan expresarse libremente sobre estos temas.

Tambien fue buena excusa para saltar el tiempo un poco. Muchos me han preguntado si los hare crecer o los dejare chiquitos. Y no he resondido. Ahora si les respondo, a travez de estos capitulos.

Se que les encanta faberry (como a mi ) , deben esperar. Se volveran a encontrar. Lo prometo. Aunque según rachel, las promesas son basura...

5,6,7,8: Primaria Mckinley

* * *

Han pasado 1 años y 3 meses desde aquel dia tan horrible para todos.

Judy jamas dejo de buscarla. Leroy se habia hecho dueño del Lima times, diario encargado de las noticias de todo el estado. Utilizo ese medio para ayudar a Judy en su busqueda. Nada servia. La policia habia dejado de buscarla. No habia señales de ninguno de los dos.

Todos los niños tienen ya 7 u 8 años.

Rachel soñaba todas las noches con su lion. Escribia canciones (Nota: oh si porque ya sabe leer y escribir) para cuando se reencontraran. Si hay algo que rachel nunca perdio fueron las esperanzas. Ninguno de los lopez-pierce-fabray-berry la habia perdido , ni siquiera Judy ni bitt ni josh ni santy y su madre.

Nota: Josh consiguio un trabajo estable en la ciudad. Y ya que era mayor de edad, decidio junto con sus padres quedarse junto con britt.

1º dia de clases. 1ºGrado.

No quiero ir – dijo rachel.

Hija vamos, no seas asi. Tienes que estudiar, hacer la primaria, hacer la secundaria, asi podes ir a broadway y cumplir tus sueños – dijo leroy

Pero no quiero ir, lion no esta, no estara ahi – dijo la pequeña llorando

Tranquila pequeña la encontraremos , te lo prometo – dijo leroy

Hace 1 año que me venis diciendo lo mismo, todas las promesas son basura – grito rachel

Shhh – dijo leroy acariciando a su hija – yo...yo no rompere esta promesa. - pero ahora – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de rachel – ahora es tiempo de ir a la escuela.

Esta bien – dijo rachel levantandose de la cama y preparandoo sus cosas.

Rachel entraba a la Primaria Mckinley

(Voz en off Rachel)

Es tan diferente, es enorme, hay chicos por doquier. Tienen de 7 a 12 años. Esto es realmente inspirador. Desearia que lion viera esto.

Hola Rach – dijo un niño detras de ella cortando su "voz en off"

Noaaaah – se avalanzo sobre e pequeño.

(Pensamiento de rachel: Flashback capitulo 1 – Noaah – Quinn – I Raawr U)

Unas lagrimas recorrian el rostro de la minidiva.

Puck sabia lo que ocurria. La abrazo fuertemente.

No llores princesa. - le dijo secando sus lagrimas. - ven, te muestro el colegio.

1º,2º,3º,4º,5º,6º,7º,Computacion,El Gimnacio. - decia puck mientra mostraba las instalaciones a la pequeña.

Los dias pasaban lentos. Todos los chicos a su alrededor , sus amigos , todos habian perdido las esperanzas de que Quinn apareciece de nuevo. Rachel sabia que por mas que extrañara a Quinn tenia que seguir con su vida, estudiar y hacer sentir a su lion este donde este, muy orgullosa.

10 años mas y estare en Broadway – penso.

En uno de aquellos dias, como en tantos otros la esencia de quinn rodeaba el salon.

Clase de Matematicas..

5 x 6 – decia Rachel con los ojos cerrados

30 – escucho una voz en el interior de su cabeza. Conocia esa voz.

Las lagrimas volvian a recorrer su rostro. Era un llanto silencioso.

Santana observo aquello. Le lanzo un papel al escritorio de la diva.

Rachel agarro el papel y leyo:

"No llores enano - Santy"

No soy enano – decia rachel encogiendo los hombros

La clase finalizaba y ahora era tiempo de Ciencias Sociales.

Chicos – dijo el profesor entrando al salon

Les presento a Finn – dijo señalando al nuevo estudiante

Finn Hudson – dijo Sam por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que Santana escuchara

Finn toma asiento – dijo el profesor

Finnocienta – dijo Santana entre dientes

Britt cambio su cara radicalmente. Su cabeza volo directamente a aquel dia donde Finn la habia llamado idiota por primera vez.

Finn se sento al lado de Sugar.

Hola – dijo Finn

Hola – Respondio Sugar

Rachel observaba enojada

El, el no deberia estar aquí – le dijo a Tina quien se sentaba al lado.

Calma Rach – dijo Tina

* * *

Demasiado corto o me parecio. Bueno 2 cortos valen x 1 largoo.?..

Con este cap queria mostrar lo que sucedia a en la vida de los chicos.

Oh volvio finn, eso es malo, creo.

Y sugar esta en la escuela.

Veremos a Puck mas seguido. (Y)

Solo cumplo caprichos.

Proximo Capitulo: Thomas ...Okey quien ese Tomas y que hace ahi? ...Ahi donde? Oh es que no lo saben..Oops mucha informacion dijo Kurt jajajja Besitos. Hasta la proxima!

pd: Que paso con los chicos ese año? Respuesta: Algunos pre-escolar y otros como rach, estudiaron en casa.


	14. Thomas

Gracias por los reviews. No molesto mas jiji

Ni glee ni bla bla bla

5,6,7,8 "Thomas" (Quien C****o es?)

* * *

En algun lugar no muy poblado de Ohio.

Sueltame – dijo Quinn

Tienes que comer, no voy a pedir rescate hasta que no comas. - dijo russel

Debo estar muerta para todos ellos – decia Quinn

De que valdria la pena! - gritaba Quinn

Si no comes voy a cometer un asesinato, pero no a ti – dijo russel

A no? Y a quien? - Dijo Quinn muy alterada

A tu noviecita – dijo russel

De que hablas? - gritaba quinn. Sabia exactamnte a quien se referia

No te hagas la tonta y come – decia Russel

Era simple, ningun periodico llegaba a ese lugar. Estaban aislados.

Ninguno de los dos sabia de que Judy y los Berry continuaban su busqueda.

Russel se creia "poco cruel" y le dejaba a quinn tener amigos.

Thomas era un niño de campo. Un jovencito con valores. Se habia convertido en el apoyo psicologico de Quinn. Russel no sabia que Quinn le contaba todos sus secretos a Thomas.

Thomas apoyaba a Quinn y le decia que cuando el fpudiese iba a ir a lima para buscar a su madre y sacarla de alli. Quinn no tenia muchas esperanzas de que sea pronto.

Es que no entiendes – dijo Quinn

No, la verdad no entiendo que quiere realmente – dijo Thomas

El solo quiere dañar a mi estrella – dijo Quinn

Thomas sabia todo el amor que Quinn tenia por Rachel. Tambien sabia que a veces sus mentes se conectaban. Era tan fuerte su amor que Quinn podia sentir la tristeza de Rachel por las noches.

Pero eso solo le daba mas fuerzas.

No entiendo a las personas asi sabes? - dijo Thomas

Como asi? - dijo Quinn

Homofobicas – dijo Thomas

Thom, no soy lesbiana, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir – dijo Quinn

Si , bueno, seas o no, el lo cree asi – dijo Thomas

Y porque no me mato a mi – dijo Quinn

No creo que alguien pueda con la muerte de su propio hijo – dijo Thomas

Si, no lo se – dijo Quinn

Thomas abrazaba a su amiga. Quinn estallo en llanto.

Tranquila, encontraremos una solucion – dijo Thomas

Gracias – dijo Quinn

Thomas y Quinn pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Se habian vuelto inseparables. Thomas entendia el amor que Quinn sentia por Rachel, de echo, el tenia su novio a 10 km de alli pero era un secreto entre ellos.

No se puede vivir asi – dijo Thomas.

Quieres ir hoy a cenar a casa? - agrego

Claro – dijo Quinn

Thomas no le habia dicho a su familia lo que realmente pasaba en la casa de Quinn.

Era muy arriesgado.

Pasa Quinn – dijo el padre de Thomas

Quinn Johnson que lindo verte hoy por aquí – dijo la madre de Thomas

Todos se sentaban a comer.

Y dime papa donde vas a viajar esta semana – le dijo Thomas a su padre.

El padre de Thomas solia hacer viajes cortos.

Estaba pensando en hacer un viaje mas largo e ir a Lima – dijo el padre de Thomas

Quinn estaba en shock. Hacia tanto esperaba volver a ver a su estrellita.

Puedo acompañarte? - dijo Thomas

Desde cuando tanto interes hijo – dijo el padre de thomas

Es la primera vez que vas a Lima – dijo Thomas

Esta bien puedes venr – dijo el padre de thomas

Terminaron la cena y Quinn y Thomas fueron a la habitacion de Thom

Que estas pensando – dijo Quinn

Vamos a Lima y regresas a tu vida – dijo Thomas

No Thom, no puedo – dijo Quinn

Porque?- dijo Thomas

No entiendes, si me escapo mi papa le hara daño a estrellita, no me lo perdonare jamas – dijo Quinn

Tienes razon Q, entonces que hacemos – dijo Thomas

Cuando lleges busca una guia, busca a los Berry – dijo Quinn

Esta bien , y tu te quedas aquí? - dijo thomas

Si, yo hare como que no paso nada. - dijo Quinn

Bien y que les digo – dijo Thomas

Entregales estas dos cartas – dijo Quinn

Thomas recibio las cartas.

Thomas sabia que podian lograrlo. Era simple, hablar con los Berrys, venir al lugar donde ellos vivian, rescatar a Quinn y encarcelar a Russel.

Al dia siguiente Quinn mantenia una conversacion no muy agradable con su padre.

Talvez deje pasar un año mas – decia russel

Para que para pedir rescate? - dijo quinn

Si, voy a huir con el dinero y no me veras nuncamas – dijo russel

Pero – agrego – si se de que estas con esa niña o concualquier otra niña, voy y la mato – d

No por favor no le hagas daño – lloraba Quinn

Y si me atrapan, cuando me suelten la matare – volvio a agregar

Porque me haces esto? - lloraba Quinn

Porque eres una maldita lesbiana – djo russel

Quinn se levanto y fue a su habitacion

Te odio – grito desde alli dando un portazo

Te van a encontrar, encerrar y cuando regreses ya estare con mi estrellita en broadway. - dijo quinn mirando el techo - Yo se lo prometi.- Cerro los ojos - Yo te lo prometi bonita.

En Lima...

Quinn – Suspiraba entre sueños

Volvere bonita, cumplire mi promesa – decia Quinn

Quinn vuelve – decia Rachel

Estoy aquí – dijo Quinn

Quinn no te vayas – dijo Rachel

Estoy aquí – dijo Quinn desapareciendo

No, no no quinn – dijo Rachel

Lion – dijo Rachel despertando de repente.

Rachel solia tener esa clase de sueños. Pero algo habia sido diferente. No queria hacerse ilusiones.

Llegaba el fin de semana. Aquel tan esperado viaje a Lima. Quinn le dio las indicaciones necesarias a Thomas para reconocer a los Berry.

Cuidate – dijo Thomas

Hazle saber que estoy bien – dijo Quinn al oido de Thomas

Te lo prometo – dijo Thomas

Te quiero Thom, buen viaje – dijo Quinn

Nos vemos en unos dias – dijo Thomas abrazando a Quinn

Thomas y su padre se encaminaban a Lima.

Quinn cruzaba los dedos para que todo resultara bien.

* * *

Cruzando los dedos junto con Quinn!

Thomas es un buen amigo, verdad?

Si todo sale bien Estrellita dejara de llorar muy pronto.

Es increible lo fuerte que es Quinn.

Dejen Reviews Los Quiero!

Pd: Quinn Johnson? Ese Russel..:


	15. Donde esta Quinn? 1

Ay que lindas que son cuando estan ansiosas x una actualizacion y yo solo cumplo caprichos que cosas no?

Bueno cap 15 1º parte

5,6,7,8 el viaje (donde esta quinn? I)

* * *

Y dime hijo que quieres hacer en lima – dijo el papa de Thomas

No lo se, buscar libros, editoriales conocer gente, ya sabes que quiero vivir en lima cuando sea mas grande – dijo Thomas

esta muy bien hijo – dijo el padre de thomas

El camino era largo.

Llegamos – dijo el padre de thomas

thomas quedo imprecioado. No conocia lima, era enorme ante sus ojos.

Estacionaron la camioneta en un restaurante

Mientras comian thomas busco un diario. Alli aparecia un articulo que decia "Lucy Quinn Fabray, desaparecida hace mas de un año sigue siendo buscada por su familia..." y quien era el dueño del diario habia sido entrevistado. Thomas leyo la entrevistado

- Señor Berry gracias por su entrevista con nosotros

- No hay de que, hemos buscado a quinn por todos lados

- Y no han encontrado nada?

- no perdemos las esperanzas

- podria ya ..bueno usted sabe

- hasta que no la encontremos no daremos falsas suposiciones

- muchas gracias.

- no hay de que y porfavor si alguien sabe de ella no dude comunicarse al diario.

Thomas enseguida le pidio a su padre si no lo dejaba en la editorial del Lima Times.

Thomas entra al Lima Times.

Disculpe – dice thomas

si jovencito? - dijo la secretaria

el señor Berry – dijo thomas

necesitas una cita para eso – dijo la secretaria

pero es por quinn -dijo thomas

la secretaria no lo dudo dos veces y lo hizo pasar

Señor Berry tiene visitas

Hola – dijo thomas

Hola joven – dijo Berry

Señor Berrry – dijo tragando saliva – yo se donde esta quinn

Que? - dijo Berry

Señor, por favor, no me meta en lios, ella pidio expresamente que le diera eestas cartas – dijo Thomas

Esta bien – dijo Berry mas calmado – gracias y si la ves dile que nunca paramos de buscarla y que vamos a recuperarla

Lo hare señor – dijo Thomas

Thomas salia del edificio.

Volvio con su padre, hicieron compras y pasaron la noche en un motel

Y que tal en la editorial – dijo el papa de thomas

es alucinante y enorme – dijo thomas

wow tan asi? - dijo el papa de thomas

y conoci al dueño – dijo thomas

que bueno hijo, sera de mucha ayuda cuando vayas a la escuela – dijo el papa de thomas

de verdad papa? Nos mudaremos alla? - dijo thomas

Talvez – dijo el papa de thomas sonriendoles

Buenas noches hijo – agrego

Buenas noches – dijo thomas

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry.

Leela leela – dijo Hiram a su esposo.

"Queridos Leroy e Hiram:

Primero, estoy Bien. Mi padre si asi se lo puede llamar me tiene secuestrasa obviamente.

No tenemos periodicos adonde estoy, espero me sigan buscando. Mi padre me tiene amenzada con estrellita, no se alarmen. Lo unico que hice es estas cartas sin que el se entere. Porfavor encierrenlo por mi, quiero volver a lima, estar con mama, britt, josh, estrellita y todos mis amigos, y con ustedes. Ayudenme por favor. pd. Talvez figuremos como Russel y Quinn Johnson

Los extraño mucho

Q.F"

woow le te das cuenta? - dijo hiram a su esposo

esta viva...esta viva! - dijo leroy gritando

Quien esta viva? - dijo Rachel aturdida por los gritosde su padre

Rachel hija, Quinn esta con vida – dijo Leroy

Papa que – dijo rachel

Espera...Que? - dijo rachel, no sabia si era un sueño, si habia escuchado bien, pero necesiaba escuchar eso de nuevo

Que QUINN esta viva hija! – dijo leroy

Papa – dijo Rachel abrazando a Leroy

Mira – dijo leroy mirando a su hija

Esto te lo envia ella – agrego entregandole la carta

Me muero – dijo Rachel mientras corria a su habitacon para leer la carta.

"Estrellita:

Ha pasado un año y algunos meses. Ya no somos tan pequeñas, al menos ahora puedo escribirte. Se que talvez a veces sueñas conmigo. No me preguntes como pero puedo sentirte. Y eso es por el amor que te tengo princesa. Te prometi que estariamos juntas, te prometi muchas cosas, y pienso cumplirlas. Esperame por favor. Te quiero mas que a nadie, mas que a mi misma. Diles al resto que estoy bien por favor. Dile a mama que todo saldra bien. Te quiero te quiero te quiero.

Tu LionQuinn"

Las lagrimas de Rachel llenaron su rostro y su almohada. Se quedo completamente dormida abrazada a aquella carta. Su lionQuinn estaba viva. Ahora podia ser feliz como antes.

Al dia siguiente los Berrys hablaron con Judy.

Pero y a donde esta – dijo Judy

Responde a nombre de Quinn Johnson, viven aquí – decia leroy mientras marcaba el lugar. Ese mapa habia venido en el mismo sobre que la carta.

Mira que secuestrarla – dijo Judy enojada

Calma, hagamos las cosas bien – dio leroy

Le, Quiero a mi hija – dijo Judy

Mira, hablamos con la policia antisecuestros y ya – dijo leroy

Y eso hicieron. Todo estaba planeado. No esperaron mas y actuaron.

Voy por ti hija – dijo Judy

Vamos por ti Quinn – dijo Leroy

En la casa Johnson.

Quinn estaba en su cuarto encerrada

(Ding Dong)

Si? - dijo Russel

Abra la puerta Russel Fabray – dijo un policia

Demonios – dijo Russel

No abrio la puerta y salio disparado por la casa, fue a su habitacion a buscar algo de dinero

La puerta se derrumbaba y la policia antisecuestros rodeaba la casa, por fuera y por dentro.

Arriba las manos – dijeron cuatro policias entrando en la habitacion de russel.

Quinn? - dijo un policia

aquí aquí – gritaba la niña desde adentro de su habitacion.

La puerta fue derribada, quinn agarro un poco de ropa y salieron todos de la casa.

Queda detenido por secuestro de un menor y por el cambio ilegal de nombre – dijo el policia mientras sacaba a russel de la casa – tiene derecho a un abogado.

Thomas se despidio de Quinn jurandole que pronto se volverian a ver.

Los policias, Quinn y Russel volvian a Lima.

* * *

Wow. Esperen..cuando mi fic se hizo policial? Jajaj

Bueno ahi esta..falta el juicio, y que quinn vuelva con sus seres queridos.

Reviews para mañana porfiss.


	16. Donde esta Quinn? 2

o.O Gracias x los reviews...esa carita es porque ….yo si duermo ¬¬ (*pucherito*)

Yo aquí dejandoles la 2da parte del cap 15

* * *

5,6,7,8, Reencuentro (Donde esta quinn? 2)

* * *

(Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen son todos del pelon XD)

Mamaaaaaaaa – Grito Quinn llorando mientras corria a los brazos de Judy

Mi amor - Decia Judy llorando.

Los Berry hablaban con el policia antisecuestros.

De acuerdo sr Berry – dijo el policia

Señora le pondremos custodia a usted y su hija – dijo dirigiendose a Judy

Es necesario? - Pregunto quinn secandose las lagrimas

Por favor no salgan de la casa hasta que Russel este preso – dijo el policia.

Esta Bien – dijo Judy al policia – Nos quedaremos aquí amor – dijo judy mirando a su hija

Y Rachel? - dijo Quinn mirando a los señores Berry

Le diremos que no puedes salir – dijo Hiram

Me refiero a que corre peligro – dijo Quinn

Le pondremos custodia - dijo Leroy

Bueno Sres Berry, Señora, Quinn – dijo el policia. - nos retiramos – agrego

Durante unos dias ambas chicas no se vieron. No podian llamarse porprecausion-.

El dia del Juicio...

Papa quiero verla – dijo Rachel

Hija, esperaste tanto tiempo...no la podes esperar unas horas hasta que russel este encerrado? - dijo leroy

No – dijo Rachel – Quiero verla, necesito verla.

Hija hoy vuelves al colegio – dijo hiram

Custodiada – agrego Leroy

Pero – dijo la diva

Pero nada Rachel Barbra berry, ya has perdido muchos dias de clases – dijo Hiram subiendo el tono.

Uff – se quejo la diva

Si uff, vamos – dijo leroy

Rachel agarro sus cosas y se fue al colegio.

Enanoooo – dijo Santy

Ya nunca me vas a dejar de dicir asi? - dijo Rachel

No insitas fenomeno, dime que sabes de quinn – dijo santana

No la he visto, solo se que es el juicio hoy – dijo Rachel.

Uy pobrecita, y nosotras aca – dijo santana

Si – dijo un poco triste rachel

Rach – dijo britt abrazandola – toma, es un trebol de cuatro hojas que encontre en el jardin de mi casa -

Gracias, lo necesitare – dijo rachel

El dia continuaba normalmente. Britt Britt sentada al lado de Santana, Sugar con Finn, Rachel con Tina, Sam con Mike, Mercedes con Kurt, y Blaine con Artie.

Chicos – dijo el profesor de lengua y literatura.

Todos se callaron y prestaron atencion.

Hoy cambiaran de asientos, formaran grupos de a dos y elaboraran un informe para dentro de dos dias. La tematica a eleccion – dijo el profesor.

Ahora si que rachel estaba complicada, le tocaba con Finn.

Rach yo te queria decir que – dijo Finn pero la morena lo interrumpio

Mira solo..callate y hagamos el trabajo – dijo rachel

Santana tenia que trabajar con Sam.

Genial labios de niña – dijo santana rodando los ojos

Deja ya no? Hace 2 años me vienes diciendo asi – dijo Sam enojado

Como sea – dijo santana.

Britt y Sugar trabajarian juntas y eso a santana no le gusto

No intentes nada algodón de azucar con tierra – dijo santana

Yo..- dijo Sugar

Te estoy vigilando – dijo santana

Santy – dijo Britt regañandola

Santana rodo los ojos.

Podriamos trabajar sobre algo asiatico – dijo Mike

Ya quisieras – dijo Tina

Cpmida, costumbres – dijo Mike empcionado. Tina solo rodaba los ojos.

Mercedes charlaba con artie.

Discriminacion es un buen tema – dijo artie

Tu discapacitado y yo la "negra" - dijo mercedes sarcastica – va bien esto.

Artie hizo una mueca.

Iba a ser dificil trabajar asi.

Sono el timbre y caminaban todos en parejas designadas.

Podriamos juntarnos a la tarde – dijo Finn

Finn, no, hoy espero volver a ver Quinn - dijo Rachel

Finn no estaba enterado de la situacion

Rachel, ya deja de soñar – dijo Finn

Yo no sueño, te hablo enserio – dijo Rachel

Como digas – dijo Finn

Pierdete finnocienta – dijo Santana tras escuchar toda la conservacion.

Estas bien rach? - dijo Kurt a rachel

Si K, ya no me lastiman sus palabras – dijo Rachel

Es increible lo fuerte que es – dijo Blaine

Eso es lo que muestra, pero llora todos los dias – dijo Mercedes

Espero que Quinn no haya cambiado – dijo Sam

No lo se – dijo Santana

Yo se que aun se aman – dijo Britt

Tienes razon – dijo Santana dandole un beso tierno en la mejilla

Y ahi Britt cambio la cara...¿Por cuanto tiempo iba a ser insegura santana?

Dale tiempo – dijo Kurt

Cuanto? 30 años? - dijo mercedes

Britt se quedo pensativa.

En el Juicio...

"Tras las declaraciones emitidas esta corte y el jurado falla a favor de la señora Judy condenando a el señor Russel a 20 años de prision" - decia la Juez.

Todos se abrazaban

Te encontrare Judy, a ti a tu hija y a esa maldita lesbiana – grito russel que era llevado por los policias

Callese señor Fabray o entendere que es una amenaza de muerte y de discriminacion a la comunidad LGTB – dijo la Juez

Maricas y Putas – grito Russel

La Jueza se levanto y se fue del lugar.

Todos volvieron a casa.

Quinn hija no llores – dijo Judy

Lloro de felicidad mama – dijo Quinn

Oh mi niña, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto – decia Judy mientras abrazaba a su hija.

No es tu culpa, el culpable ya esta preso – dijo quinn que seguia llorando

Vamos a casa amor – dijo Judy

Quinn, Josh, y Judy volvian a casa.

Quinnnnnnnn – Grito Britt que volvia del colegio.

Primita – dijo Quinn abrazando a britt

Como salio todo – dijo Britt abrazandola

20 años Britt – dijo Quinn

Y a mi no me abrazas – dijo Santana

Santyyyyyyyy – grito Quinn abrazando a su amiga

Wow estas algo..cambiada – dijo Santana

San, solo me deje crecer el pelo – dijo Quinn

Estas bonita – dijo Britt

Gracias? - Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Las tres rieron.

En la casa de los Berry.

Papa – dijo entrando a la casa rachel

Hija hola – dijo Hiram

Vienen del juicio? - dijo Rachel

Si hija, 20 años de prision – dijo Leroy

Nada mas? - dijo Rachel frustrada.

Lamentablemente es lo que dice la ley – dijo Hiram

Puedo ya ir a ver a Quinn? - dijo rachel

No hija, quedate aquí hoy, mañana la ves – dijo Hiram

Pero papa – dijo Rachel

Pero nada – dijo Leroy

Rachel iba a abrir la boca pero mejor decidio callarse y fue a su habitacion.

AAAAAAH – gritaba contra su almohada.

Tranquila Barbra – se decia a si misma.

Se hacia de noche.

Quinn le habia contado todo a britt y Santana

Bueno, yo me voy es tarde, mama esta afuera – dijo Santy abrazando a su amiga

Y yo – dijo Britt bostezando – yo me voy a dormir.

Creo que todos – dijo josh bostezando desde el sillon.

Vamos todos a descansar – dijo judy

Que largo habia sido el dia.

Quinn solo podia dar vueltas en su cama.

Quiero verla, necesito verla – decia mirando al techo

Una idea se paso por su mente.

Es una locura – decia para si misma

Vamos Quinn no seas cobarde – dijo de uevo

Quinn se levanto, salio por la ventana.

Fue corriendo al jardin trasero de los Berry.

Rachel – decia en susurros mientras tiraba piedras a sla ventana de la habitacion de la diva.

Estrellita – volvio a susurrar.

En la habitacion de Rachel.

"Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad

Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad" - Cantaba Rachel con su ipod

De repente miro hacia la ventana. Unas piedras la golpeaban.

Que? - se acerco la diva a la ventana

Quinn! - Dijo ladiva mientras sus ojos brillaban a mas no poder.

Afuera de la casa de los Berry.

Mi estrellita – pensaba Quinn mientras miraba a la morena que se habia quedado totalmente congelada en aquella ventana.

Rachel no reaccionaba. ¿Esto era real?

Racheeeel Tengo Friooo – decia Quinn

Rachel salio de su transe.

O dios mio – dijo Rachel y corrio por la escaleras, paso por la cocina y abrio la puerta del patio trasero.

A rachel no le daban las piernas ara ir mas rapido. Habia esperado este dia por tanto tiempo.

Princesaaa – dijo Quinn agarrando a la diva por la cintura y haciendola girar. Rachel comenzo a llorar

Te dije que estaria aquí – dijo Quinn

Un Beso termino con tanto sufriemiento. Sentian como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ven – le dijo Rachel cortando el beso y agarro la mano de quinn. Ambas entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitacion. Quinn se sento en la cama de rachel.

Wow que linda – dijo Rachel a ver el pelo de Quinn largo.

Ya me lo han dicho hoy – dijo Quinn

A si? Quieeeeen? - dijo Rachel en tono celoso

mmmm -. dijo Quinn siguiendole el juego

Mama, Joshie, Britt – dijo divertida

Ouch – dijo quinn tocandose el hombro.

Y esto? - dijo Quinn mirando una cajita rosa que tenia una foto de ellas dos a los 5 años.

Abrelo – dijo Rachel emocionada

Wooooow – dijo Quinn al mirar hojas y hojas escritas, dibujos, cartas...

Es todo tuyo – dijo Rachel mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su cara.

Bonita – dijo Quinn corriendo las lagrimas de rachel.

Otro beso tierno fue depositado por parte de quinn.

Tu mama sabe que estas aca? - pregunto la diva curiosa.

Oh no – dijo Quinn

Abrazame Lion – dijo Rachel Quinn abrazo a su estrellita y asi se quedaron hasta que el sueño las vencio.

En la casa Fabray

Hija quieres otra..- Judy no termino de decir la oracion cuando noto que su hija no estaba.

Que pasa tia - dijo Josh detras de ella

Ambos miraban la ventana de Quin abierta y las sabanas alli

Tia donde esta quinn? - dijo Josh

* * *

Quinn estas en PROBLEMAS. Gracias por los reviews! Quiero mas! *pucherito*


	17. Te Vas?

Gracias gracias y mas gracias. Gracias por los reviews, por las preguntas, por los alagos , por todo. Seguimos el fic!. Esta historia tiene para rato.

Ni glee, ni cualquier serie o pelicula mencionada me pertenecen ni sus personajes, ni sus canciones, ni las canciones de grupos ni solistas, ni de bandas sonoras, ni nada. Solo la historia y algunos personajes inventados x mi.

5,6,7,8 "Te vas?"

* * *

Tia donde esta quinn? - dijo Josh

Crees que? - agrego

Josh, si no esta ahi llamare a la policia – dijo Judy sabiendo exactamente de que hablaba su sobrino.

En la casa Berry

Rachel y Quinn dormian aun vestidas con la ropa del dia anterior.

*Suena el telefono – 3 am*

Hola? - dijo bostezando rachel

Rachel! - dijo una voz del otro lado

Judy? - pregunto rachel mientras comenzaba a despertar a Quinn

Rachel esta Quinn con vos? - pregunto Judy del otro lado

Quinn despierta, tu mama – dijo rachel dandole el telefono a Quinn

Quinn! - dijo Judy

Mama? - dijo bostezando

Quien otra? Hija casi me matas de un susto. Porque te fuiste asi de casa. Estas en problemas jovencita yo ya estaba por – fue interrumpida por su hija

Mama no grites , lo siento – dijo Quinn

Hija estas en problemas – dijo Judy mas calmada

Perdona mama, tenia que verla – dijo Quinn

No podias esperar hasta mañana ? - dijo Judy

No no puedo mama, la amo entiendes? La amo, no es un capricho, una amistad loca, un juego de niñas, se que soy chica mama pero se que siento por mi estrella – dijo Quinn un poco alterada

Hablamos luego – dijo Judy y corto el telefono

Es desesperante a veces – dijo Quinn volviendo a la cama

Deberias haberla llamado dejado una carta, no lo se – dijo Rachel

Rachel se quedo quieta un segundo. "La amo entiendes?" revoloteaba en su cabeza.

Que? - dijo haciendole señas con la mano a rachel mienpara que salga de el transe

Un beso se planto en la boca de quinn.

Deja de robarme besos asi – dijo Quinn

Rachel mordio su labio inferior.

Quinn beso su nariz.

Tengo sueño ya – dijo Quinn

Rachel se acosto junto con Quinn tomando la posicion anterior.

En otro lado de lima

Papa pa que haces? - decia blaine mientras corria tras su padre

Me voy de aquí – dijo el padre de blaine

Te vas? Donde te vas? Porque papa? -decia el niño llorando porque no entendia nada

Hijo lo lamento – dijo su padre

Quedate conmigo – dijo blaine

Cuida a tu madre – dijo el padre de blaine

No me abandones papa – dijo blaine llorando

No te abandono hijo, necesito rehacer mi vida, con una mujer que me quiame – dijo el padre a blaine

No lo amas? - dijo blaine a su madre que estaba sentada en un sillon.

Es el quien no me ama – dijo la madre de blaine

Los odiooooooo – grito blaine y se fue a su cuarto.

Rachel? - dijo blaine a su telefono.

En lo de los berry

Blainuu? Que pasa – dijo Rachel a atender el telefono, definitivamente hoy no iba a poder dormir.

Quinn se incorporaba en la cama de la diva

Tranquilo tranquilo no llores – dijo Rachel

Que pasa? - dijo Quinn

Luego te cuento – dijo Rachel – no llores, ellos no te abandonaron, ellos te aman , es solo que ellos ya no se aman entre si - decia rachel al telefono

Calmate ...no esta bien blainu..nos vemos mañana, si adios, descansa, trata de dormir – dijo rachel

Rachel y Blaine cortaban la llamada

Que paso? - dijo Quinn

Los papas de Blaine se separaron – dijo Rachel.

Oh pobrecito, se lo que siente – dijo Quinn

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron hablando sobre aquel tema y otros similares hasta que el sueño las volvio a vencer.

Otro dia comenzo y Rachel debia ir al colegio.

Rac...- dijo Hiram pero vio a las dos niñas dormidas.

Oh Quinn esta aquí – dijo Leroy

Sabra Judy? - dijo Hiram

Creo haber oido el telefono anoche – dijo Leroy

Quinn, Rachel a desayunar dijo Hiram

Ya voy – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Leroy rio.

Se ven tan diferentes, pero es cmo si se complementaran – dijo Hiram

No te pongas filosofico amor – dijo leroy dandole un beso.

Hiram y Leroy volvian al comedor.

Estrellitaaa – dijo Quinn levantandose

Oh no, mi rutina – dijo rachel

Por un dia no pasa nada – dijo Quinn

Rachel la miro fijo. Quinn rodo los ojos.

Luego del desayuno Quinn ayudo a lavar lso platos.

Me voy – dijo Quinn

Te vas? - dijo Rachel

Si me voy a casa – dijo Quinn

Yo te llevo a casa – dijo eroy

Esta bien, gracias – dijo Quinn.

En la casa Fabray

Mira tia – dijo Josh

Sos conciente de lo que hiciste jovencita! - grito Judy a Quinn que bajaba del automaticamente

Mama lo – dijo Quinn

Judy solo es una niña – dijo Leroy

Perdona le por esto – dijo judy

No te preocupes – dijoLeroy

Y tu – dijo Judy

Estas castigada, sin amigos, sin rachel, sin telefono, sin computadora, sin television – dijo Judy

Tia, no seas tan drastica – dijo Josh

Yo se como educar a mi hija – diijo Judy a Josh

Pero mama – dijo Quinn

Pero nada – dijo Judy – a tu habitacion.

Al entrar en su habitacion Quinn quiso dar un portazo pero se encontro que no tenia puerta

Mamaaaaaa – grito Quinn

La privacidad es un privilegio Quinn – dio Judy

(Nota: Amo Freaky Friday)

Quinn se acosto en su cama.Y cerro sus ojos

Lo siento estoy castigada – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

En la primaria mckinley

Esta bien – dijo rachel en plena clase de computacion

Esta bien que – dijo tina

Que? - dijo rachel

Esta bien que – volvio a repetir tina

me tengo que ir – dijo Rachel

te vas? - dijo Kurt

Profesor – dijo la diva – puedo ir al baño un moemnto?

10 minutos – dijo el profesor

En el baño de damas

Quinn eres rara – dijo Rachel cerrando los oos

Enserio rach, estoy castigada – dijo Quinn en su mente

Uff debo regresar a clase – dijo rachel a si misma.

* * *

Tanto amor habia que se comunicaban telepaticamente? :O jiji bueno es un fic, he leido peores XD

Es mi idea asique lol


	18. Almas Gemelas?

Hello ! Despues de semejante revelacion tengo que decir que telepatia es una palabra enoooorme. Digamos que...no es tan asi...

Gracias! Sigan leyendo el fic..Hoy explicaciones...

* * *

5,6,7,8 "Almas Gemelas?"

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama, con la cajita que le habia dado rachel en sus manos.

La abrio y comenzo a leer.

Una de esas hojas tenia pedazos de frases escritas por Rachel (coloque al lado el mes exacto de cuando lo escribio)

5 meses "te extraño. Te extraño. No es lo mismo ya . Hace meses que no se nada de ti.

6 meses "te busco cada mañana al salir el sol y no te encuentro, no se donde estas, dime , dime donde estas"

7 meses "muchos han perdido las esperanzas, yo se que aun estas ahi, donde estas amor, donde estas que te ire a buscar."

8 meses "Porque no hay señales de ti? Donde estas? Lion donde estas? Mis lagrimas lloran sobre ellas mismas."

9 meses "hace casi un año que no estas aquí, hace frio quinn, mucho frio"

10 meses "no quiero comer, la policia ha dejado de buscarte, donde estas, donde estas, dimelo porque no se"

11 meses "se acerca la fecha de tu cumpleaños y la de tu desaparicion, no quiero pensar, solo quiero verte."

12 meses "hoy lei en un diario que cabia la posibilidad de que estuvieras muerta. Yo quiero pensar que no, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar todo esto. Donde estas? Dame una señal"

13 meses "Quinn donde estas por favor, ya hacen 2 veranos que no estas conmigo. No quiero salir de esta habitacion"

15 meses "Acabo el verano, y mi ilusion desaparece con cada palabra que dicen mis padres..."

16 meses "comenzaron las clases nuevamente, y sabes que? No quiero ir, no quiero ir al colegio, tu no estas alli, deberias estar aquí conmigo lion donde estas "

17 meses "me estoy volviendo loca, a veces te escucho hablarme, y no es normal, no es normal lion, donde estas, tu aroma esta por todo el salon"

18 meses "Hoy papa me entrego tu carta, no lo puedo creer, despues de año y medio estas viviva, estas conmigo, y me amas...la felicidad es tanta, te amo lion, te amo."

De verdad me amas princesa – dijo Quinn guardando aquel papel.

Volvio a mirar al techo

Flashback

Papa sueltame – dijo Quinn

Ven aquí – dijo russel

Russel soltaba el brazo de su hija y Quinn se caia por las escaleras. Thomas entraba por la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Quinnn – dijo Thomas

Encargate de ella – dijo russel

Quinn estas bien? - dijo Thomas

Me duele la cabeza – dijo Quinn

Te extraño Quinn – dijo una voz en su cabeza

Rachel? - dijo Quinn

Que? - dijo Thomas

Escucho a Rachel – dijo Quinn

Eso es imposible Quinn – dijo Thomas

Esperaa, no, ya no la oigo – dijo Quinn

Ahora que lo pienso no es tan loco – dijo Thomas

Como asi? - dijo Quinn

No hace mucho lei sobre casos de de canalización o conexión con almas gemelas. Es frecuente el oilas, y tambien es posible que ella te escuche – dijo Thomas

Que me escuche? - dijo Quinn

Algun dia, cuando la escuches -dijo thomas – respondele – agrego

Como asi – dijo Quinn

Solo cierra tus ojos, visualizala y respondele – dijo thomas

Y funciona? - dijo Quinn

No lo se, solo he leido al respecto, nunca me paso – dijo Thomas.

Esta bien , lo hare – dijo Quinn.

Un mes mas tarde Quinn escuchaba a rachel mucho mas nitidamente

5 x 6 – djo rachel

30 – le respondio Quinn

No volvio a escuchar a rachel, y penso que talvez, no funcionaba.

FinFlashback

No entiendo – dijo Quinn

Que pasa princesa – dijo Josh desde la puerta

Como puedo amarla tanto? - dijo Quinn

Talvez son almas gemelas – dijo Josh

Me choca un poco que sea mujer, la sociedad nos va a condenar, como lo hizo russel – dijo Quinn

Pero tienes toda una familia que te apoya – dijo Josh

Y mama? - dijo Quinn

Esta tratando de acostumbrarse desde que conociste a rachel, dale tiempo – dijo Josh

En la primaria mckinley

No entiendo como la escucho o huelo su perfume – explicaba rachel a puck

No se, talvez tienen una super conexión o algo asi – dijo el pequeño

No se – dijo Rachel

Tendra superpoderes? - dijo Britt

No lo creo – dijo Santana – sino se hubiese escapado de russel hace mucho. - agrego

No quiero pensar – dijo rachel

En la casa Fabray

Ya deja de pensar tanto, te va a salir humo – dijo Josh divertido

Joshie! - dijo quinn pegandole en el hombro

Ouch – dijo Josh

El dia pasaba.

En la casa Berry

Buen diaaa – dijo rachel

Hola hija, no vas a ver a quinn? - dijo Leroy

esta castigada – dijo Rachel

oh, bueno, llamala si quieres – dijo leroy

Hola? - dijo Rachel por el telefono

Hola rachel, soy Josh, ahora te paso – dijo Josh

Quinn telefono – dijo Josh

Pero no puedo – dijo Quinn

La tia dijo que no podias verla, no que no podian hablarse – dijo Josh giñandole un ojo.

Quinn agarro el telefono

estrellita – dijo Quinn

te amo – dijo del otro lado rachel

te amo – dijo Quinn

Te puedo preguntar como haces para hablarme? - dijo Rachel – dgo..en mi caveza

Oh , no lo se aun, creo que se llama conexión de almas gemelas o algo asi – dijo Quinn

entonces eres mi alma gemela? - dijo rachel emoconada

eso creo – dijo Quinn

Que sientes cuando yo te hablo? - dijo Quinn de nuevo

Que te extraño, y siento tu perfume por todo el salon donde este – dio rachel

Quinn no respondio

Quinn? - diijo rachel

Mori de amor – dijo Quinn divertidas

No es gracioso – dijo rachel

Lo siento bonita – dijo Quinn

Asique castigada – dijo rachel

Si, por lo de anoche – dijo Quinn

Lo siento – dijo Rachel

No te disculpes, si fui yo quien se escapo – dijo Quinn

Lo siento – dijo rachel nuevamente

Rachel! - dijo Quinn

Lo siento lion – dijo Rachel

Y ahora porque lo sientes? - dijo Quinn

lo siento por decir lo siento tanto – djo rachel

Quinn reia.

Mama me saco la puerta – dijo Quinn

Y tu privacidad que? - dijo rachel

dijo: "la privacidad es un privilegio Quinn" palabras textuales – dijo Quinn

Rachel se reia por la imitacion de Quinn

No te rias – dijo Quinn

No me rio – dijo Rachel riendo.

Ya Rach – dijo Quinn

La conversacion continuo durante mas o menos dos horas.

Oye – dijo rachel

Que – dijo Quinn

Me gusta escuchar tu voz – dijo rachel – ahora es como mas dulce, mas suave – dijo rachel

Gracias? - dijo Quinn

Con esa vos serias una gran cantante – dijo rachel

De verdad? - dijo Quinn

De verdad..porque no vienes mañana a Nota Vocal, que es donde estudio yo? - dijo Rachel

Anotado – dijo Quinn – A que hora?

Como 2 pm – dijo Rachel

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Quinn

Te veo mañana lion – dijo Rachel

Te amo – dijo Quinn

Yo mas – dijo Rachel

No yo mas – dijo Quinn

No, yo – dijo rachel

Ya no? - dijo Quinn

Chau lion – dijo rachel

Hasta mañana – dijo Quinn

Te amo – dijo Rachel

Siguieron asi unos 10 minutos y hubo un corte de luz

Oh no – dijo rachel

Se corto la luz alli igual? - dijo Quinn

No veo nada – dijo rachel

Quinn ayudame – dijo Josh

Me llama osh -dijo Quinn

Racheeeeeel – dijo Leroy

Y a mi papa – dijo rachel

Te amo – dijo Quinn

Te amo – dijo Rachel

Ambas cortaron al mismo tiempo.

Al otro dia en Nota Vocal

Buenas -dijo Quinn entrando al lugar

Chicos ella es Quinn – dijo la profesora.

Quieres cantar algo y que los chicos decidan? - dijo la profesora.

No lo se – dijo Quinn

Vamos lion, cantame a mi – dijo Rachel dandole la mano.

Lion le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel le solto la mano dejandola enfrente de todos. Rachel se sento en una silla con los demas.

Quinn canto Te Voy a Amar de Axel.

Termino la cancion y todos le daban la Bienvenida a la rubia.

Rachel la miraba con adoracion.

* * *

Mori. Si , Mori de amor. Renaci y volvi a morir. Me empalage jajaj. Oh si , me salieron caries.

:3 es demasiado para 1 solo cap.

Lalala Reviews?

Prox capi mas aaw que este si eso es posible.

Mañana sabado 3 capis x 1 en festejo de 1 semana del fic :3


	19. Se mi novia

Gracias x los reviews y por leer y no, no voy a saltar con superpoderes ni nada por el estilo...

* * *

5,6,7,8 "Se mi novia"

Al dia siguiente..

*Suena el telefono- Casa fabray*

Hola? - dijo Quinn

Quinn soy santy – dijo Santana del otron lado

San, hola, que pasa? - dijo Quinn

No se que hacer Q – dijo snaty

Que paso? - dijo Quinn

No San no llores. - dijoQuinnescuchando del otro ladoauna santy totalmentequebrada

Es que Britt no me quiere ver mas – dijo Santy

Novsabia San, ayer vino mi tia y Britt se fue con ella, creo que estan en unhotal – dijjo Quinn

Por favor habla con ella – dijo San sonando deseserada

Si te calmas y me cuentaste puedoayudar – dijo Quinn

Puedo ir a tu casa ahora, no voy a ir a la escuelahoy – dijo Santy

Si ven , ya no estoy mas castigada – dijo Quinn

Esta Bien – dijo Santy

*Fin de llamada*

A los 25 minutos Santana ingresaba a la casa deQuinn

San que paso?- dijo abrazando a su amiga

Britt dijo que no quiere verme mas – dijo Santy

si eso ya lo se San, me lo acabas de decir por telefono, ven sientate – dijo Quinn

Esque quiereque selodigaatodo el mundo – dijo Santy

Que cosa? - dijoQuinnescuchando

Quiere que le pida que sea mi noviapero delante de todos – dijo Sandwiches

Y entonces? - dijo Quinn

No puedo Q, no puedo, si mis papas o mi abuela se enteran – dijo San

Pero tu la quieres? - dijo Quinn

Yo,yo la amo Quinn – dijo San

Entonces? - dijo Quinn

Para ti es facil, – dijo Santy

Si, claro, aun no he hablado del tema con mama, y mi padre me secuestro y me tuvo año y medio en el medio del campo...oh, si me aceptan – dijo Quinn

Perdona Q, es que no se que hacer – dijo Santy

Habla con ella. - dijo Quinn

Si Q – dijo sabty abrazando a su amiga.

Awww, eres re sensible – dijo Quinn

Callate fabray – djo golpeando el hombro de su amiga.

Tienes el telefono de donde esta? - dijo Santy

Si, toma – dijo Quinn

Gracias – dijo Santy

*Hotel Lima*

Hotel lima en que podemos ayudarlo? - dijo larecepcionista

Habitacion 5 porfavor – dijo Santy

Con Brittany Pierce – dijo Santy agregando.

Espere en linea – dijo la recepcionista.

Esta ud conectada – agrego

Hola? - dijo Britt

Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento – dijo Santy cantando

San – dijo Britt

Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo, aunque sea un instante tu respiracion – dijo Santy

San, que – dijo Britt

Y estoy muriendo, muriendopor verte – dijo Santy

San no – dijo Britt

Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte – canto Santy

San – dijo Britt

Quiero verte britt porfavor, necesito verte – dijo Santy

Esta tarde? - dijo Britt.

Esta bien – dijo Santy – A las tres en el parque.

Esta bien – dijo Britt

*Fin de Llamada*

Mientras tanto en el mckinley

Y Britt y San – dijo Kurt

Nose – dijeron los demas

Esto huele raro – dijo Sam

Que memiras – dijo Finn

Que perseguido – dijo Mercedes. Finn rodo los ojos

Voy a averiguarlo – dijo Rachel

Rachel cerro los ojos pero algo pasaba, de repente esa comunicacionconQuinn se habia roto.

Que? - dijo Blaine

Nada – dijo Rachel.

La escuela termino.

Hija, te vine a buscar porque te voy a llevar a lo de Quinn – dijo Leroy.

Ok – dijo Rachel

FlashBack

Quinn necesito ayuda con Britt hoy tres de la tarde – dijo Santy

Esta Bien, hablare con Rach y algoharemos las dos, todo saldra bien – dijo Quinn

*Finn de llamada 1/ Inicio Llamada 2*

Hola? - dijo leroy

Le, soy Quinn – dijo Quinn

Quinn que pasa? - dijo Leroy

Puedes traer a Rachel? Necesito hacerle un favor a Santy – dijo Quinn

Yo me ocupo – dijo Leroy

Gracias Le – dijo Quinn

*Fin de llamada 2*

FinFlashBack

Dos y media de la tarde. Parque comun de Lima.

Recuerdas ? - dijo Quinn

Mancha – dijo Rachel corriendo

Racheeeel – dijo Quinn corriendo tras ella.

Ambas calleron al piso.

Te amo – dijo Rachel

Quinn le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ahora a organizar todo para britt – dijo Quinn

Bien , ya le avise a Kurt – dijo Rachel

Bien y podriamos poner esto aquí – dijo Quinn

Y esto mas aca – dijo Rachel

Perfecto – dijeron al unisono al finalizar

Tres de la tarde. Mismo lugar

Santy le tapaba los ojos a Britt y la llevaba hacia el arbol donde habia una canasta con comida, jugos y un mantel de patitos.

Woow dijo britt al abrir los ojos

Britt – dijo Rachel

Esto es para ti – dijo Quinn

Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a cantar "Un amor lleno de amor - Sonohra"

Finalizo la cancion .

Britt – Dijo Santy

Britt dejo el sandwich que estaba comiendo

Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Rachel a Quinn y Santy a Britt

Siiii – dijo Britt abrazando a Santy

Pense que ya lo eras – dijo Quinn

Rachel y Quinn rieron mientran observaban el abrazo de Britt a Santy.

Kurt daba saltitos de alegria. Blaine solo reia por toda aquella situacion.

* * *

:3 les dije que iba a ser muuy ….ni siquiera puedo decirlo...caries #mesalencaries!

Reviews?

Esto: Pao Vargas 5/18/12 . chapter 18

A mi es que me encanta esta historia, su ingenuidad con inocencia la hacen vivir la historia Fabrrry desde otra perspectiva, desde una perspectiva infantil, que aunque muchos no crean, desde niño se puede identificar cuando se ama a alguien, igual, Quinn y Rachel ya tienen 7 u 8 años y logran entender un poco el significado de ese sentimiento, pues lo viven intensamente y para ellas eso es suficiente. Ojalá que cuando vayan creciendo, su amor igual crezca más y puedan superar los problemas, los cuales son conscientes trae un amor especial

Gracias pao

Pd: luego de terminado el cap 20 hare 1 pagina entera cn disculpa agradecimientos y explicaciones. Graciiiiiias y felices 3 años a glee


	20. Saltando x el tiempo Campamento

Wassup? =) Al fin empiezan a usar el ask..era mucho pedir? jiji

5,6,7,8 "El penultimo campamento" (Se me ocurrieron cosas muy interesantes y no puedo esperar para contarlas, soyyy inquieta hasta cn mi propio fic lo siento..despues hare los flashbacks necesarios)

* * *

Los años pasan y nuestros protagonistas se encuentran a los 11 años. A dos años de la secundaria. Penultimo verano

Kurt – dijo Blaine

K despierta – dijo Rachel

Hummel – dijo Santana

Kuuuurt – dijo Britt

Porque siempre pasa lo mismo? - dijo Quinn

Dale kurt – dijo Burt

Quiero dormir – dijo Kurt bostezando

Kurt! - dijeron todos

Que? - dijo Kurt

Campamentooo – dijo Quinn

Kurt se reincorporaba en su cama, se cambio , agarro sus cosas y todos subieron a la casa rodante.

Brittana – Faberry – Klaine – Sugar – Tina Y sus padres se iban de campamento.

En la casa rodante.

Blaine, Sugar y Tina cantaban animados.

Tú endulzas mi canción

Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación

Siempre Tú

¿Quién podría ser mejor?

Contigo sale el sol

Sazonas mi interior, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Uuh uh uh uh uh

uuh uh uh uh uh

Tú, tú mi inpiración

Receta de pasión

Amor sin condición, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar, Contigo

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Quinn aplaudia mientras acericiaba el pelo de rachel quien estaba acostada en un asiento

Santana y Britt hacian casitas con un mazo de cartas

Cuando entremos a la secundaria – dijo Quinn

Entremos? - dijeron todos menos rachel que se habia quedado dormida.

Si por que vamos a ir juntos no? - dijo Quinn

Todos miraron sorprendidos.

Flashback

Mama va a anotarme en otra primaria – dijo Quinn

No importa mientras estemos juntas – dijo Rachel

Finflashback

Que? - dijo Quinn – Quiero estar con mis amigos.

Una hora mas tarde

Estrellitaaa – le susurraba Quinn a Rachel

Rachel se despertaba y se encontro con los labios de quinn tan cerca de los suyos que la agarro de la camisita que la rubia llevaba y la beso muy tiernamente.

Quinn se mordio el labio, amaba a esa chica.

San – dijo Britt

Que B? - dijo Santana

Ya vemos a llegar? - dijo Britt

20 minutos britt – dijo santana mirndo su reloj

Sabias que te amo? - dijo Quinn

No sabia – dijo Rachel

Te amo – le susurro Quinn a los labios de la morena.

Chicos 15 minutos y ya llegamos, preparen todo para acampar, se hace de noche – dijo Hiram

Judy - dijo Leroy

No me acostumbro, yo queria nietos – dijo Judy

Los Berry rieron.

A ver chicos los ayudo – dijo a señora lopez-pierce-fabray-berry

Mama esta bien yo puedo – dijo Santana

San – regaño Britt

Santana rodo los ojos

Que le has hecho a m hija brittany – dijo la señora lopez

Kurt y Blaine rieron.

Ma, me ayudas con la mochila? – dijo Sugar

Si caramelito – dijo la señora motta

Nos van a salir caries – gritaron todos a la vez.

Sugar reia.

Tras 15 minutos...

Llegamos – dijo josh

Bienvenidos a New East Camp

Ya quiero ver las estrellas – dijo rachel

Yo igual – dijo Quinn

Armaron el campamento e hicieron una fogata.

Bueeno es lindo no? - dijo la señora motta mirando el alrededor

Hermoso – dijo Hiram

Bellisimo, que buena idea amor– dijo Leroy

Britt y Santana charlaban entre susurros.

Kurt y Blaine agregaban palitos a la fotgata

Quinn comia una empanada de choclo

Rachel estaba abrazada a Quinn disfrutando del calor de la fogata.

Un rato mas tarde y cuando todos comenzaban a bostezar entraron a las carpas.

Estaban por familias.

C1. Pirce-Fabray

C2. Motta – Lopez

C3. Hummel – Berry

C4. Anderson-Cohen-Chang

C1 y C2 Media noche

Quinn y Rachel no podian dormir.

Mama puedo ir al baño? - dijo Quinn

Abrigate hijita – dijo Judy

Papitoo tengo que ir – dijo Rachel

Abrigate hija – dijo Leroy

Ambas salieron de sus respectivas carpas. Primero Quinn quien caminaba hacia la orilla del lago.

Rachel la vio y decidio seguirla.

Que haces? - dijo rachel mirando a su novia tirada sobre las piedras mirando el cielo

Miro las estrellas – dijo Quinn

Ven princesa – dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de su novia

Rachel se acosto a su lado.

Que hermoso – dijo Rachel

Si verdad? - dijo Quinn

Te acuerdas de la promesa de la estrella y broadway? - le dijo rachel

Nunca la rompere – dijo Quinn mirando a su novia

Estrellita – dijo mirandola fijamente – no importa que pase de aquí en adelante, nunca rompere esa promesa.

Rachel se acomodo sobre el pecho de la rubia

Te amo – dijo Rachel

Ambas se quedaron asi, contemplando las estrellas y luego volvieron a sus espectivas carpas.

* * *

Acaban de llegar al campamento

Que ocurrira? No te pierdas el proximo cap =)

Reviiiiiiiieeeeews?

Feliz cumple glee!


	21. Camp 2

Sin leer ningun review les dejo el ultimo capitulo de hoy..

Explicaciones en flashbacks futuros, ahora disfruten...

Si no se dieron cuenta klaine pequeños yo los shippeo jiji faberritana forever =)

5,6,7,8 "Bella Notte"

* * *

Buen dia – dijo Judy saliendo de la carpa

Buen dia Judy – dijeron los Berry

Durmieron bien? - dijo la señora lopez

Que me perdi – dijo la señora motta

Que bien que dormi – dijo Burt

Kurt fue a despertar a Blaine

Hey arriba vamos a caminar – dijo kurt

Los demas ya se habian levantado.

Mira , vamos a explorar – dijo Quinn a rachel

Mientras que no se pierdan – dijo Santy

No vienes? - dijo Britt haciendo pucherito.

Santy se preparaba automaticamente para la caminata.

Enserio brittany, que le has hecho a mi hija – dijo la señora lopez

Todos comenzaron la caminata.

Josh espera – dijo Britt mientras arrastraba a Santana

Si me enfermo sera tu culpa – dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

San, porque su culpa? - Dijo Quinn agarrandole la mano a Rachel

Porque su papa tuvo esta brillante idea de caminar – dijo Santana

Si no quieres vuelvete – dijo Kurt

No me tientes Hummel – dijo Santana

Dominada – dijo Blaine al oido de kurt que se rio.

Y estos cuando van a decirse lo que sienten – dijo Quinn al oido de rachel

Cuando Blaine le va a decir a Kurt que lo quiere? - le dijo britt al oido de Santy

Cuando Kurt le va a decir que lo quiere a blaine – dijo Tina a Sugar.

San, Rachel y Sugar levantando sus hombros como diciendo "no lo se"

La caminata continuaba.

Me ayudas – dijo Rachel a Quinn quien le tendio la mano.

Gracias – dijo rachel

No hay porque bon – quinn no termino de decir esa horacion que …

Wooooow – dijeron todos al observar el paisaje.

Que hermoso verdad hijo? - dijo Burt a kurt.

Hermoso papa – dijo Kurt

Hermosisisisisismo – dijo Blaine

Santana corrio hacia blaine y le quito el sombrero a Blaine

hey – dijo Blaine corriendo a santana

San daselo – dijo kurt

Lo quieres niño gel? - dijo Santana

Santana ! - la regaño su mama

Esta bien – dijo santana enojada, nunca podia lograr sus objetivos con su mama cerca

Que querias probar – dijo Quinn

Queria ver que hacia Kurt – dijo Santana

Oh – dijo Quinn

Se quedaron un buen rato observando el paisaje hasta que tina interrumpio.

No se ustedes pero tengo hambre – dijo Tina

Oh no miren la hora – dijo Leroy

Volvamos – dijo burt.

Todos volvian.

Cuidado la rama – le decia Quinn a rachel que iba detras suyo.

Si lion – le respondio rachel.

Al volver al campamento observaron a un niño corriendo.

Buenas Tardes, mi padre el dueño de todo esto – dijo el niño – los invita esta noche al comedor para ver una pelcula.

De patos? - dijo Britt

No- dijo del niño

Santana observo la cara de su novia y pregunto

De disney?

Si – dijo el niño

Todos los niños sonrieron.

Dile que ahi estan todos estos pequeños – dijo Burt

El niño se retira.

El dia transcurre normalmente.

El lago estaba hermoso y no dudaron en pasar todo el dia alli jugando.

No salpiques san – dijo Rachel

Enano, no seas aguafiesta – dijo Santana

San, necesitas otro insulto ese ya es viejo – dijo Blaine

Quinn rio pero dejo de acerlo ante el golpe de agua que le lanzo su novia.

Rachel! - dijo Quinn

Señorita Rachel Barbra Berry – dijo Rachel

Oops estas en problemas Q – dijo Kurt

Rachel salio del agua. Quinn fue tras ella.

Rachel donde vas – dijo Quinn siguiendola.

Rachel se detuvo porque delante habia una cascada totalmente hermosa.

Rach que – dijo Quinn pero se detuvo al chocar los labios de ella con los de Rachel

que haces? - dijo Quinn no entendiendo nada

Disfrutando del verano con el amor de mi vida – dijo Rachel

Quinn agarro a Rachel y la empujo

Rachel callo en la pequeña laguna que se transformaba con la cascada.

Quinn! - dijo Rachel

Quinn no dijo nada y se acercaba a ella lentamente

Tu – dijo Quinn

Eres – agrego

Totalmente hermosa – concluyo

Ya lo sabia – dijo Rachel

Quinn levanto una ceja y le comenzo a hacer cosquillas.

Chicas que onda? - dijo Blaine corriendo

Que – dijeron ambas mirando a Blaine

Pense que estaban peleando – dijo Blaine

Oh blainuu – dijo Rachel saliendo del agua , agarrando la mano de blaine y tirandolo al agua. Los demas no tardaron en llegar.

Chicos a prepararse para la pelicula! - grito Hiram para que estuviesen donde estuviesen los chicos pudieran oirlo

Que voz – dijo Kurt

Imaginalo a las mañanas – dijo Rachel riendo.

Todos volvieron y se prepararon para la pelicula que iban a ver.

En la pelicula.

Veian la dama y el vagabundo.

Sentaditos de a dos.

Para sorpresa de todos el niño se sento entre Blaine y Kurt.

En un momento de la pelicula cuando Rachel y britt tenian sus cabezas apoyadas en los hombros de sus resectivas novias, el niño quiso hacer lo mismo junto a blaine. Kurt se dio cuenta del movimiento.

Que haces! - grito Kurt

Kurt salio llorando y atrás Rachel y Britt.

Hey estas loco? - dijo Blaine

Blaine se levanto y fue tras las chicas.

Santana se puso a discutir con el niño

Quinn trataba de separarlos.

Estos a trompadas – dijo Sugar

Y de todas formas quien eres tu – gritaba santana

Yo querida, soy Sebastian – dijo el niño.

Del otro lado del camping

Kurt espera – gritaban Rachel Y Britt

Kurt se detuvo.

Que pasa K – dijo Rachel

Kurt se sento en el suelo

No lo se – dijo Kurt

Lo quieres? - pregunto Britt

Creo que si – dijo Kurt

Blaine escuchaba todo desde un arbol.

Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras unas lagrimas caian del rostro.

Blaine se acerco y le tendio la mano.

Volvieron al comedor.

Sonaba Bella Notte desde el televisor.

Ambos sonrieron.

Blaine agarro su mano.

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Britt le agarro la mano a Santana

Sugar suspiro al ver todo eso.

* * *

Y asi termino de unir parejtas x ahora.

Sebastian is in the zone..eso quiere decir que proximamente veremos a cierta academia ;)

Revieews?

Pd: se que es faberry, pero aclare que no en todos los capis van a ser parte principal. :P

Can anybody find me somebody to love?


	22. DISCLAIMER

PAGINA DE DISCULPAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

GRACIAS GLEE POR EXISTIR SIN TI NO HUBIESEMOS CONOCIDO A NINGUNO DEL CAST

GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO

ESTA HISTORIA SE HIZO PARA ENTRETENER, SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.

LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS NO ESCRITAS POR MI:PERTENECEN A JESSEY JOY (CHOCOLATE), DISNEY (BELLA NOTTE,QUIERO YA SER EL REY, BUSCA LO MAS VITAL,BAJO DEL MAR), , RBD (SALVAME),

MENCIONES ESPECIALES: FRIENDS, FREAKY FRIDAY, FUNNY GIRL, BARBRA, BROADWAY.

LAS DESCRIPCIONES DEL ULTIMO Y ANTEULTIMO CAPITULO ESCRITO ES REFERIDO A UN CAMPING DE MI CIUDAD.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN

GRACIAS MEXICO

GRACIAS ARGENTINA

GRACIAS ESPAÑA

GRACIAS GLEEWORLD

"CUANDO CAIGA LA PRIMERA ESTRELLA" TERMINO UTILIZADO EN EL JUDAISMO PARA INDICAR EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO DIA.

GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, A QUIENES COMENZARON HACE MENOS TIEMPO, A QUIENES HACEN SUGERENCIAS, A LAS PREGUNTAS EN ASK.

GRACIAS A LAS QUE ADEMAS DE LEER ME SIGUEN EN TWITTER.

LOS QUIERO NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SOLO POR ESTE FIC :3

LEYLA.


	23. Verano Juntas

les pido disculpas por los errores. ahi los arregle..

A pedido de muchos (mentira) he decidido que cuando termine el fic voy a escribir un libro de esta historia detallando mas ..quiero algunas fan arts en el, algun voluntario? Vayan a mi tumblr y ya...

Los paises mencionados en el disclaimer son los que mas me leen. No quiere decir que no agradezca al mundo entero x leerme. Los quiero a todos :3

* * *

5,6,7,8 Verano Juntas

El campamento habia terminado mas rapido de lo que creian. Santantana y Sebastian peleaban a cada segundo.

Volviendo a Lima...

Lindas vacaciones – dijo Tina con una mueca

No se yo lo pase bien – dijo Rachel mirando a su novia

Berry deja de mirarla asi – dijo Santana

Callate santana – dijeron rachel y quinn al mismo tiempo

Woow – dijo Blaine

Que – dijo Santana

Te hicieron callar – dijo Blaine – y lo peor, no dijiste nada.

Ya – dijo Kurt

Blaine lo miraba a Kurt que estaba escuchando musica en uno de los silloncitos.

San – dijo Quinn acercandose a santana

Santana y Quinn cantaban a la particular

Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó

y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciandote  
solo espero que llegue el momento  
de abrasarte otra vez

eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé  
has llenado de mil emociones  
mi alma y mi ser

eres tu lo que mas quiero  
soy feliz por que te encontre  
quiero amarte sin condiciones  
y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estes

solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión  
la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor  
fuiste tu como un angel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó

Britt y Rachel miraban con los ojos brillosos a sus novias.

Eso es amor – dijo Sugar

San y Quinn se sonrojaron y los demas rieron.

El camino de vuelta parecia mas largo que el de ida.

Se pusieron a jugar a las cartas.

Juguemos – dijo Tina

Todos se sentaron en la mesa

Bien, 1,2,3 – decia Tina mientras repartia a cada uno las cartas

Veamos – dijo Kurt

mmm – murmuro santana

No entiendo – dijo Britt

Yo juego contigo – dijo Santana

Una sonrisa de britt ilumino el lugar

Bien – dijo Rachel pensando

Los minutos pasaban y Quinn comenzaba a ganar

Fabray haces trampa – dijo Santana enojada

Es que tengo buenas cartas – dijo Quinn

Mi amor nunca haria trampa – dijo Rachel - a menos que – dijo pensativa

Quinn la cayo con un beso

Bueno eh? - dijo Kurt

Quinn ganaba.

Definitivamente esto no es lo mio – dijo Blaine confundido

Blainu y que es lo tuyo – dijo Rachel

Graciosa, no se como no estas frustrada de que perdiste – dijo Blaine

Porque estoy feliz de mi lion – dijo Rachel rosando su nariz con la de quinn

Ew me empalagan – dijo Santana

Si mucho amor – dijo Blaine

Quinn los miro fijo

No dijimos nada – dijeron todos.

Tengo sueño – dijo kurt

Estas galletitas estan riquisimas – dijo britt mirando un tazon de galletitas con chispas de chocolate

Son las mejores – dijo Sugar comiendo

Que? - dijo Quinn

Que estas galletitas estan re ricas – dijeron sugar y britt

No, le decia a Kurt – dijo Quinn

Que tengo sueño – dijo Kurt

No me hagas reir – dijo Santana

K, dormiste como oso anoche – dijo Rachel

Chicos nos detenemos a comer algo – dijo Burt

Okeeeey – dijeron todos

En el restaurante

Hola – dijo un niño de cabello rizado

Hola(? - pregunto Rachel al notar que el niño solo le dirigia la mirada a ella.

Como te llamas? - dijo el niño

Quinn vio la escena. Y un reboltijo en su estomago la impulso a acercarse

Yo – dijo Rachel

Estrella vamos – dijo Quinn agarrandole la mano y llevandola a la mesa

Adios – dijo el niño

Quinn que te pasa – dijo Rachel

Me puse celosa – dijo Quinn apenada

Awwwwww – dijo Rachel mo y luego se mordio el labio.

Te amo – dijo Quinn al oido de rachel

La comida transcurrio normalmente. Algunos se quejaban de que estaba salado, otros que le faltaba sal, otros que santana se estaba comiendo todo el pan.

Es hora de regresar a casa – dijo Hiram

Y regresaron...

Ahora si veranito con mi novia – dijo Quinn

Y que fue el campamento – dijo Kurt

Veranito en familia – dijo Quinn

Awwwwww – dijeron todos abrazando a Quinn

ay ya sueltenme – dijo Quinn tratandose de safar

Todos se alejaron.

Tu – dijo Quinn agarrandole la mano a Rachel – tu jamas me sueltes – agrego

(Nota: Mucho amor, como no se iba a enamorar estrellita de alguien asi? :3)

Los dias de verano fueron muy divertidos.

Playas, playas y playas.

Un nuevo año comenzaria pronto. Faltaban 2 dias.

* * *

No te pierdas el proximo capii

glee finale aplausos para ryan..que asco de episodio...kurt sin nyada, y brittana que onda? Lo mejor finchel rompiendo y fabathroom lejos lo mejorcito **#****FaberryInNy **

**chicas: cualquier otro error en la redaccion me dicen bye**


	24. Capitulo especial P1

Veranito Faberry – Capitulo especial

Para no perder el hilo de la historia, decidi hacer un parate. Quinn y Rachel ya nos deostraron el amor que se tienen durante 21 largos caps de idas y vueltas. Ahora es tiempo de que estos personajes se relajen y descansen un rato, sin gente que las mre raro, sin amigos o familia interrumpiendo este amor puro y sincero.

* * *

Maiami - Djo leroy con los ojos brillosos a su marido.

Maiami - dijo Hiram.

Se acercaron a la puerta de su pequeña no tan pequeña hija.

Amor, que te parece miami – dijo leroy a rachel

Papa ahora no, barbra esta en la televison.

Leroy no le dijo nada y cerro la puerta, luego tendira tiempo de volverle a preguntar.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de rachel

te quiero – Q

yo mas – R

te amo te amo – Q

te amo quinn ya deja de escribir – R

porque mi vida mi amor – Q

quinn :$ - R

que ahora no te puedo mandar mensajes – Q

si pero estoy viendo a barbra en la tele yy me des concentras – R

quinn? - R

amor los siento – R

rach perdona me quede dormida – Q

jajaj pense que te habias enojado – R

no como me voy a enojar que decidas mas ver la tele que responderle cariñosos mensajes a tu novia – Q

te enojaste – R

no – Q

te amo te lo dije ya? -R

te amo buenas noches – Q

quinnn – R

que – Q

te amo lion – R

rachel sabia, decirle lion era regresar unos 6 años atrás donde se conocieron por primera vez y ese apodo sensillamente le movia todo a quinn.

Amor ya dejame dormir – Q

te amo te amo te amo – R

te amo – Q

esta chica me puede – dijo rachel besando a su celular. Podria pasarse horas asi.

La hora de la cena llego. Rachel bajaba las escaleras y se sento en la mesa.

Pa cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso – dijo rachel mientras su padre le colocaba una servilleta en el cuello

es para que no te manches hija – dijo hiram

papa – dijo rachel

okey señorita tengo 11 recien cumplidos ya soy grande – dijo leroy con un tono sarcastico

rachel hizo una mueca

entonces vamos a miami? - pregunto leroy

miami – dijo rachel

solo si quinn va conmigo – dijo rachel, ella era una estrella, y siempre conseguia lo que queria

pues le dices y que le pregunte a su mama – dijo hiram

esta bien – dijo rachel comiendo.

Se acosto sobre su cama de nuevo. Agarro su celular y vio 4 mensajes nuevos:

no me puedo dormir – Q

rach? - Q

te amo -Q

te amo mucho mucho -Q

enserio, esa chica la traia tonta.

Lion – R

que-Q

maiami – R

miami? - Q

si quieres venir? - R

no se hay que preguntar a mama y nunca hablamos ya casi por su doble turno en el jardin – Q

ah preguntale si? - R

esta bien – Q

quinn? - R

quuinn no le estas preguntando ahora no? - R

hola – Q

hola amor – R

me gustas sabes? - Q

no lo habia notado – R

si mucho – Q

quinn deja ya – R

lo siento, dijo que si :d - Q

enserio? - R

si amor – Q

bien – R

amor? -Q

amor? okey me estoy durmiendo – Q

si no recibo tu respuesta en 5, 4 – Q

3,2 – Q

1? - R

que dijeron – Q

que estaba bien – R

wiii nos vamos a maiami – Q

wow enserio que estas feliz – R

como para no estarlo, veranito con mi estrella – Q

es nuestro primer verano asi, siempre salimos en patota – R

si verdad? - Q

si-R

te amo – Q

quinn, me voy a dormir – R

sueña conmigo -Q

siempre – R

tu sueña conmigo – R

miro de nuevo su celular, beso nuevamente la pantalla. Estaba hasta la luna de enamorada.

La semana paso y al fin se preparaban para el viaje

salimos mañana – dijo leroy

salimos mañana amor -R

okey, empaco entonces -Q

si te amo -R

te amo -Q

rachel ven a ayudarme con esto -hiram

esta bien papa – dijo rachel

rachel ayudaba a su padre a llevar la maleta al livin

listo – dijo hiram

a mi me faltan unas cosas – dijo rachel

ya vengo -agrego

ordeno lo que le faltaba y alli estaba, un colgante que le habia regalado quinn para su cumpleaños, una estrella dorada con una pequeña estrellita en su interior, la agarro y se la colgo del cuello.

Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir en tu casa mentras estas de viaje, y la cadena era algo que no iba a perder.

A la mañana siguiente.

Quinn vamos – grito leroy desde el auto

yo voy – dijo rachel bajandose del auto- Quinn abria la puerta de la casa

me ayudas estrellita? - dijo quinn

si amor – dijo rachel agarrando un bolsito

cuantas cosas llevas? - dijo rachel

mis camaras, mis hojas de papel, mis lapices, mi ropa, zapatos, perfumes, dijo quinn.

Oh eso es mucho para un verano – djo rachel

no te rias – dijo quinn agarrandole del brazo

no me rio amor – dijo rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de quinn mientras seguian caminando hacia el auto.

Vaaamonos – dijo hiram acelerando.

El viaje en auto era eterno, quinn y rachel jugaban con las patentes de los autos o a adivinar colores.

Mira capicuaa – dijo quinn pellizcando el hombro de rachel

no vale no lo vi – dijo rachel cruzandose de brazos.

De repente observo que otro auto venia, no iba a dejar que la rubia le ganara.

Rachel se estiro hacia el otro lado para ver mejor

que haces – dijo quinn

mira, capicua - dijo rachel pellizcando a su novia.

Amor el mapa – le decia hiram a leroy

miami beach aquí vamos – dijo hiram

la noche comenzaba a caer y decidieron parar en un motel.

Los berry se acomodaron en el piso y las niñas cada una en una cama.

Te veias tan linda con el pelo corto – dijo rachel

quieres que lo tenga corto de nuevo? - quinn

esque me gustaba cuando lo tenias corto – dijo rachel

porque – dijo la rubia

porque me gustaba desenredarlo con mis manos – dijo rachel

sos tan tierna – dijo quinn

Rachel rio y apagaron las luces de la habitacion.

Duerman niñas, mañana es otro largo tramo

Y asi completamos la primera parte de 4 capitulos especiales: Veranito Faberry


	25. Capitulo especial P2

Aaaaw :3 gracias chicas por los reviews. :3

* * *

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 2/4 de Veranito Faberry

Rach y Quinn estiraron sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos se quedaron dormidas.

La noche paso como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rachel come antes de subir al auto – le dijo leroy mirando fijo a su hija que intentaba entrar al auto con una bandeja de ensalada.

Pero papa – dijo Rachel atragatanose.

Quinn que se acercaba por detras la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se trago la ensalada automaticamente.

Gracias Quinn – dijo Leroy

Siempre funciona – dijo Quinn

Quinn se metio al auto, rachel tiro la bandeja en un cesto de basura.

Bien de nuevo en camino – dijo Hiram

No pasaron ni 10 minutos que Rachel comenzaba a bostezar.

No dormiste bien? - le pregunta quinn a rachel

Rach, amor? - agrega mirando como la morena se habia quedado dormida en el aciento.

Racheel – Quinn intentaba despertarla.

No de nuevo – dijo Leroy mirando a su hija.

Rachel entraba en un profundo sueño. Alli estaba una ruba de cabello corto tomandole de la mano, era Quinn. Pero tenian 5 años, quinn cumplia 6. De repente todo se volvio negro y escuchaba la aceleracion de un auto. Sus lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Luego ya estaba en otra escena. Mama? Dijo Rachel – Quien eres tu? - dijo la señora y de nuevo negro. Ahora veia a quinn tomada de la mano con alguien mas. - Quinn? - dijo la morena pero quinn no respondia – Quinn, lion, quien es el? - dijo Rachel. - Lion! - grito rachel al ver que se alejaba. Negro de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la vida real...

Quinn intentaba despertar a Rachel. Un dolor de cabeza invadio a la rubia. Rachel despierta – dijo por ultima vez antes de desmayarse.

Leroy e Hiram llevaron a ambas al hospital mas cercano. Inmediatamente salieron liberadas. Nadie encontro explicacion para ello.

Me duele – dijo Quinn al despertar.

Lion? - dijo Rachel acomodandoce en una camilla.

Lion que te paso? - dijo la morena preocupada por su novia al verla en la camilla.

Rachel observo su propio cuerpo. Ella tambien estaba en una camilla.

No de nuevo – suspiro rachel tras recordar el sueño. Ya le habia pasado otras veces.

Al cabo de una horas continuaron viaje.

Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? - dijo rachel besando sa su novia.

No, ya estoy mejor – dijo Quinn.

Aun no lograban entender esa conexión, cada vez que rachel tenia esas pesadillas era como si estuviece en un sueño profundo y quinn sentia la tristeza de los sueños de su novia, provocandole dolor de cabeza y a veces hasta desmayos.

Ya falta poco – dijo Leroy.

Y alli estaban. Entrando a Miami. Buscaron un departamento de alquiler para las vacaciones cerca de la playa.

Quinn acomodaba sus cosas al igual que rachel.

Quinn miro a su novia quien estaba doblando su pijama de estrellas y ositos.

Que – dijo rachel al ver la mirada de embobada que tenia su novia.

Lindo – dijo Quinn

verdad? Me lo compraron hace dos dias, por eso no lo habias visto – dijo Rachel

Y era verdad, no lo habia visto, porque cuando durmieron en el motel rachel se acosto con una remera comun.

Leroy e Hiram preparaban las cosas para la playa. Pero todo para el dia siguiente ya que el pequeño no tan pequeño percance con las niñas habia causado demora en su trayecto y ya era casi el atardecer.

Mira Lion – dijo rachel acercandose a la ventana

Raaaaaawr que lindo – dijo Quinn al oido de su novia.

Rachel y Quinn se abrazaban mirando el atardecer.

Chicas si quieren podeos ir afuera por unos helados. - dijo Leroy

Hacia calor, era verano, era miami por dios!, estaban juntas y nada mejor que tomar un rico helado mientras cae la noche.

Mira como se esconde el sol – le dijo Quinn a su novia. Ambas sentadas en un banco de una plaza que daba directo a la playa, sin edificios de por medio.

Es hermoso, no mas que tu – dijo Rachel

Ambas se miraron. Esos momentos siempre ponian a quinn nerviosa. Porque? No lo sabia, ella siempre era la cursi y cuando Rachel estaba en ese modo le daba panico y actuaba como la niña que era. Y eso hizo.

Quinn mancho con helado la nariz de rachel.

Liooon! - grito Rachel mientras Quinn corria hacia la playa.

Rachel la siguio.

Hiram fue tras ambas.

Niñas ! - grito hiram

Rachel alcanzo a Quinn y se tiro sobre su esalda haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre la arena.

Te amo – le dijo Quinn

Rachel acaricio su mejilla.

Niñas es tarde – dijo Leroy detras de Hiram.

Mañana comenzaba el verano mas esperado en los ultimos dias.

Volvieron al departamento. Se acostaron en el sillon y se quedaron dormidas viendo dibujitos.

Rach muevete – e dijo Quinn a su novia, la cual estaba por todo el sillon dejndole solo un diminuto espacio.

Rachel no respondio. Se veia tan tierna durmiendo. Quinn poso sus labios en lo de la morena.

Al sentir los labios de su novia rachel se acomodo. Rompio el contacto y la abrazo, si, todo lo hiizo dormida. Quinn sonrio.

La mañana comenzaba y los rayos del sol se apoderaron del departamento.

Buenos diaaas – dijo rachel muy feliz.

Quinn la miro raro.

Que me perdi – dijo leroy

Rachel miraba a Quinn y se tocaba los labios con sus dedos. Despues de todo parecia que no estaba tan dormida anoche. Quinn la miro y se mordio el labio.

El amor – suspiro leroy

Hiram beso la mejilla de su esposo.

A desayunar – dijo Hiram.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

Esperen – dijo Quinn corriendo a buscar su bolsito. Saco una camara.

Quiero una foto de mi familia – dijo Quinn mientras acomodaba su camara.

Rachel la miro con adoracion.

La baba – le dijo leroy a su hija en el oido.

Rachel se sonrojo. Hiram le pego en el hombro a su esposo. A veces leroy se comportaba como un niño, bueno todo el tiempo.

Quinn puso el automatico con temporizador. E acomodaron para la foto pero 2 sgundos antes quinn beso la mejilla de rachel y asi salio la foto.

Lioon – la regaño la morena. No queria salir con una cara rara en la foto.

Te ves estupidamente enamorada rachel berry . Dijo en su pensaminto la morena mientras miraba la foto.

Ahora si, todos comenzaban a desayunar.

Y como siempre..Quinn y rachel remojaron el pan en el te con leche.

Niñaas – dijo hiram

Quinn agarro su pan con una cucharita y se la dio de comer a rachel.

Quinn que – dijo Rachel antes de comer la galletita mojada.

Rico – dijo Rachel luego de tragar.

Quinn rio. Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Rachel volvio a su posicion inicial Quinn observo en el cuello de la morena la cadena que ella le habia regalado.

Rachel eres o te haces? - dijo una Quinn enojada.

Rachel no entendia nada. ¿desde cuando la rubia hablaba asi?¿Porque estaba enojada?¿Era por el beso? Esas y mas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de rachel hast que contesto.

Que?

Rachel porque trajiste la cadenita aquí? - dijo Quinn con el mismo tono anterior

Quinn , yo – dijo Rachel

Quinn nada, como la vas a traer aquí? Y si se pierde? - dijo Quinn

Quinn calmate es solo una cadena – dijo Rachel.

A los dos segundos la diva se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Solo una cadena? Eso es lo que crees que es? Solo una cadena? Enserio rachel? Asi clasificas nuestro amor? - dijo Qunn aumentando de tono y saliendo del departamento con un portazo.

Quinn corrio y rachel se quedo paralizada.

Hija, debes medir tus palabras – dijo Hiram

Pero pa yo no quise – dijo rachel estallando en llanto.

El corazon es fragil rachel, una palabra y – dijo leroy abrazando a su hija.

Tengo que arreglar esto – dijo rachel mientras salia del departamento. Tenia que encontrar a Quinn, tenia que pedirle perdon, tenia que abrazarla y besarla.

Quinn estaba sentada en un banco blanco mirando el mar.

Q? - dijo una voz detras de ella. Una voz que ya conocia.

Bueno espero reviews jajja ohh dramas, los amo ..."despues de un gran drama siempre viene una buena comedia"


	26. Capitulo especial P3

Ni glee ni bla bla bla =)

* * *

Al fin aquí taaaaaaa...

Q? - Volvio a repetir el chico.

Joe? - dijo Quinn secandose las lagrimas.

Hey Q, porque lloras? - dijo Joe

Que..que haces aquí? - dijo Quinn

Vacaciones, tu? - dijo Joe mientras se acomodaba al lado de Quinn

Igual, con la familia – dijo Quinn

Oh y porque llorabas? - dijo Joe

Ni yo lo entiendo – dijo Quinn

Quinn no entendia porque habia echo eso en el departamento. Muchas veces se sentia insegura, muchas veces cree que va a perder a rachel, de solo pensar que la morena pueda irse de su lado le daba un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Y ella creia en las señales, los sueños de rachel, el miedo de la morena alnte la posibilidad de perder el collar, todo hacia que su amor fuese tan fragil. Pero a su vez la amaba, su amor era puro y sincero, siempre lo habia sido, rachel seria su primer y unico amor, y quien quiere compartr el resto de su vida.

Quinn y Joe charlaron un buen tiempo. Claro, como no hacerlo, era la perfecta distraccion de la rubia. Que mejor que encontrarte un amigo de la escuela. Talvez asi podria tomar aire y luego volver y abrazar y besar a su novia.

Por otro lado Rachel salio del edificio en busca de su novia. Se encontro con la imagen que no se esperaba. ¿Acaso estaba viendo lo mismo que en sus sueños?

Un muchacho estaba al lado de la rubia y ella se veia bien, se veia feliz. Rachel sintio un nudo en la garganta. Celos, muchos celos tenia la morena en ese momento. El solo hecho de pensar que en dos segundos su vida podria cambiar tan drasticamente la asustaba. Decidio quedarse observando la situacion, sin que nadie pudiese verla. No era la intencion de la mini diva hacer enfadar a su lion mas de lo que estaba.

Y bueno quinn yo – dijo Joe – me tengo que ir

Quinn asintio y Joe se acerco a ella.

El brillo de los ojos de Rachel desaparecio al ver a el chico acercarse a su novia. Pero no hizo nada, queria ver que hacia su novia.

Joe intento besarla. Rachel apreto sus puños para contener su ira.

Quinn alejo a Joe.

Que haces? - le grito Quinnn

Quinn yo – dijo Joe intentando besarla de nuevo.

Rachel corrio hacia el lugar y empujo al chico.

Quinn vo a su novia en amara lenta, vio sus ojos y las lagrimas en ellos.

Rach, amor, no es lo que ...- dijo Quinn pero Rachel no la escucho.

Vuelves a tocar a mi novia y te mato oiste! - grito rachel al chico mientras Rachel le pegaba una patada

Rach – dijo Quinn pero su novia la callo con el beso mas largo y dulce que jamas allan tenido hasta ahora.

Te amo – dijo rachel – Nunca dudes de eso

ajam – fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Quinn, habia sido el beso mas embriagador que pudo probar de los labios de su novia.

Quinn, yo, quiero pedirte perdon, tal vez fuiste un poco dramatica – Quinn rio – pero tienes razon, es algo muy valioso quinn – la morena se acerco nuevamente a su novia tomandola por el cuello – y representa mi amor por ti, y el amor que sientes por mi – concluyo la morena. Quinn la agarro de la mano.

Donde vamos? - dijo la morena mientras quinn la dirigia a la playa.

Corre mi amor – le grito Quinn y juntas de la mano comenzaron a correr por la arena.

Se detuvieron y entraron al agua.

Las niñas jugaban en el agua, se salpicaban mutuamente, se hacian caras divertidas entre ellas.

Leroy e Hiram preocupados por donde estaban las niñas escribieron a su hija.

Rachel donde estan? - Papa

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Talvez en la playa – dijo hiram

Eres un genio, vamos – dijo Leroy

Los berry caminaron por la playa hasta dar con las niñas.

Oh miralas – dijo Leroy

Parece como si nada hubiese ocurrido – dijo Hiram

El amor es asi – dijo Leroy

Rachel comenzo a nadar. Al alzar la vista no vio a uinn.

Liooon? - pregunto mirando a las costados.

Al instante rachel era sumergida hacia atrás y hacia abajo. Alguien o algo la arrastraba por el pie.

Se encontro con la cara divertida de su novia.

Quinn la solto, haciendo ue rachel se undiera un poco.

Lion! - le gruño a su novia.

Sos taaaan linda – le dijo Quinn sonriendole

Y tu – dijo Rachel bajito

Quinn se acerco para besar a su novia.

Rachel no la dejo. Automaticamente undio a Quinn hacia abajo. Nadie le ganaba a Rachel Barbra Berry y ¿Respiraba para contarlo?

Quinn no se quedo atrás. Rapidamente volvio a la superficie. Y comenzo a sacudir su cabello para que la morena se enojara.

Rachel vio el movimiento y se metio dentro del agua.

Quinn hizo lo mismo. Entre nado y nado la morena y la rubia se encontraron cara a cara bao el agua.

Quinn dijo Te Amo moviendo sus labios.

Rachel la beso bajo el agua.

Ambas salieron a la superficie para respirar, y reian muy felices.

Niñas afuera es hora de buscar un buen restaurante – grito leroy

Ya vamos – gritaron ambas.

Estrellita? - dijo Quinn

Que – dijo Mirando a su novia

Te amo – dijo Quinn dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron corriendo del agua.

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar hacia un buen restaurante.

1 ensalada para 4, 2 milansas de soja, un plato de fideos y gaseosa de naranja para todos – dijo hiram ni bien el mozo aparecio.

Ya se arreglaron veo – dijo Lero

Duran poco las peleas – dijo Rachel

Quinn encogio los hombros – Perdona amor

Que linda – dijo Rachel mirando la cara que habia puesto quinn.

La orden no tardo en llegar.

Quinn puso aceite y sal a la comida, corto la milanesa en trocitos como a rachel le gustaba, le puso medio vaso de jugo de naranja a Rachel y le agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa. Quinn podia ser la damita perfecta cuando ella queria serlo, y cuidar y concentir a su novia estaba en su lista de cosas perfectas.

Rachel por otro lado amaba esos detalles y se lo agradecia con cada beso, cada te amo, cada caricia.

Terminaron de almorzar y se dispusieron a continuar su dia.

La primer semana paso y se estaban divirtiendo mas que nunca.

Muchos niños se acercaban a Rachel y otros y otras a quinn pero no les importaba pues decian que estaban enamoradas y los niños se alejaban.

Era sabado. Habria una fiesta en la playa para las familias en celebracion de aquel dia pues hacian 5 años que se celebraba la fiesta del primer sabado.

Habria carne, ensaladas, jugo, gaseosa, musica todo seria perfecto

Los 4 estaban en el departamento.

Quinn y rachel practicaban bailar pues no querian ser la burla de la fiesta mientras los berry jugaban a las cartas.

Quinn no – decia Rachel al ver que la rubia no tenia la mas palida idea de baile.

Enseñame – dijo Quinn

Mira, pones este pie aquí – dijo rachel

Quinn miraba de reojo a su novia, para imitar los pasos

Y ahora este aquí -dijo rachel

Y ahora – dijo rachel

Y ahora te beso – dijo Quinn agarrando a rachel

Quinn – la regaño rachel

Esta bien, un pie aquí y el otro aca y ..y ahora que? - dijo Quinn mirando sus pies

Y ahora giras – dijo rachel

Quinn giro pero perdio el equilibrio y termino sentada en el piso.

Rachel comenzo a reir

No es gracioso – dijo quinn levantando una ceja

si lo es – dijo rachel jugando

No no es gracioso – dijo Quinn

Amor, fue gracioso – dijo la mini diva

Amor, fue gracioso – imito con un tono burlon

Eso no fue gracioso – dijo rachel haciendose la enojada

Gane! - grito Leroy y miro a las niñas

Siiiiiii – gritaron ambas y abrazaron a leroy.

Porque se alegran tanto – dijo Leroy

Porque apostamos con papa a que tu le ganabas – dijo rachel

Apostaste con las niñas? - dijo Leroy a Hiram

Pense que ganaria, yo queria una bolsita de caramelos – diijo hiram haciendo puchero.

Ohhhhh – dijeron quinn, rachel e Leroy al unisono

Miren la hora – vamos ya – dijo hiram

Los cuatro se cambiaron y fueron a la fiesta en la laya.

* * *

Ay ven que no tienen que ser taaan dramaticas hahha...

Aviso ultrarequeteimportantisimo: Me suspendieron la cuenta de twitter no tengo idea de porque asique si no les escribo o respondo no se alarmen ...tampoco por ende funciona el ask.

Ya van 2 dias asi las extraño =(

dananikita: lo siento no se como mandarte la lista de recomendación hahhahha


	27. Capitulo especial P4: No es gracioso

Ultimoooooo! Super corto muajajja. =D

* * *

Veranito faberry capitulo final.

Quinn y Rachel corrian por la playa hasta la fiesta.

La musica sonaba.

**El quizás nunca te dijo te quiero**

Quinn y Rachel comenzaban a Bailar

**Ella quizás solo se quiso ir**

**Y por última vez la vio en ese tren**

**Se asusto**

**No supo que decir**

La gente estaba animada, todos los niños corrian y ella solo bailaban y bailaban

**Te encantaría ir a las Vegas**

**Tú lo juraste antes de morir**

**Es la ciudad en el que el amor te espera**

**No temas, solo hay que vivir**

Descansaron un poco y comieron algo.

**Coro:**

**Y Encender**

**Cada luz que alumbra**

**La música sentir**

**Cobrare vida esta noche**

**Solo quiero seguir (bis)**

Todos los niños saltaban y Quinn besaba a rachel

**Cuando te sientas tan vacío y perdido**

**Tratas de huir y no volver a pensar**

**Constantemente sigue tu mente peleando**

**El pasado quieres cambiar**

Quinn y Rachel corrieron por la playa un tramo y volvieron, todo por la orilla del mar

**Todo el dinero que tú has ahorrado**

**Mientras que esperas una vida mejor**

**Todos los sueños que nunca se cumplieron**

**Por el medio de tu corazón**

Rachel comenzaba a cantar aciendole caras a Quinn

**Coro:**

**Y Encender**

**Cada luz que alumbra**

**La música sentir**

**Cobrare vida esta noche**

**Solo quiero seguir (bis)**

Quinn se mordia el labio y comenzo a cantar con rachel

**Un mundo que solo quiere vivir**

**Un mundo tan perfecto para mí**

**Y Encender**

**Cada luz que alumbra**

**La música sentir**

las niñas seguian cantando juntas

**Vámonos**

**Hasta el final llegare**

**Vámonos**

**Noche y día estaré**

**Desde el suelo hasta lo alto**

**La gente esta brindando**

**Quiero bailar por siempre**

Ahora dejaban que la musica las lleve a su propio mundo. Continuaron bailando

**Coro:**

**Y Encender**

**Cada luz que alumbra**

**La música sentir**

**Cobrare vida esta noche**

**Solo quiero seguir (bis)**

Quinn comenzo a Girar y volvio a caerse como en el departamento. Rachel no rio sino que le tendio la mano, Quinn la jalo para que rachel callera a su lado. Ambas rieron

**Un mundo que solo quiere vivir**

**Un mundo tan perfecto para mí**

**Y Encender**

**Cada luz que alumbra**

**La música sentir**

La cancion terminaba y Quinn beso la mejilla de rachel.

Y asi los dias continuaron muy alegres. Cada mañana desyunaban juntos, luego playa casi todo el tiempo, menos un domingo, el ultimo domingo.

Quinn e Hiram hacian una carrera contra Leroy y Rachel

Gano el equipo de rachel y Quinn e Hirm tuvieron que pagar los helados.

Toma – dijo Quinn entregandole a rachel el helado.

Gracias – dijo rachel sentandose en un banquito

Si – dijo Quinn y Rachel la miro

Quinn agarro un poco de su helado y se lo puso en la nariz de la diva.

Liooooon! - grito Rachel mientras comenzaba a correr a su novia

Quinn reia a lo lejos.

Rachel fue en su busqueda.

Quinn se escondio y Rachel no la encontraba.

Rachel miraba para todos lados.

Lion? - dijo Rachel quien se empezaba a preocupar

Quinn se coloco detras de la morena. Poso sus manos en los ojos de la misma.

Siempre eres taaaaan dramatica verdad? - dijo Quinn sonriendo, aunque la morena no podia verla.

Si – dijo Rachel sacandose las manos de quinn y mirandola a los ojos.

Quinn acerco sus narices.

Tu – le dijo Quinn a su novia en susurros. - Eres PEERfecta – agrego

Rachel cerro los ojos.

Quinn poso un beso en los labios de su novia.

Vamos? - dijo a Rachel

Si – dijo quinn

Ambas tomadas de la mano volvieron al departamento.

* * *

Era hora de volver a lima.

Y terminamos!. Cancion: Hit The Lights (Version En Español) - Kevin Karla La Banda

Al fin, no saben lo que me costo. Ahora puedo continuar? Gracias =D

Jajajajjaja Beso mis ladys. Y si algun faberrian tambien lee esto pues saludos para ti =)

**Comentario de autora sobre The Pelican.**

**Cada uno tiene sus otps propios. A mi me gusta Klaine como sgunda historia. Quien no le gusta o le aburra pues es cosa de uds.**

**Otra cosa:**

**Tuve un sueño rarisimo y se creo en mi cerebro otra historia. y se diran a uds: como miercoles voy a hacer con 3 apenas puedo con 1 hahahha. bueno escribire aquella historia y la fecha de salida del 1er capitulo sera el 26 de Junio.**

**pd: Si me extrañan x lo de twitter pues leylaandcharlie arroba hotmail punto com **


	28. El ultimo año P1

_Y esto es lo que te perdiste (o no) en #IRaawrU Luego de terminar 6to año los chicos decidieron hacer un viaje familiar que fue frustrado tras una pelea que comenzó Sebastian, el hijo del dueño del camping, esto ocasionó dos cosas: Que tengan que volver más rápido y que Klaine se vuelva canon. Luego vino un verano mas intimo, en Miami, nuestras protagonistas tuvieron una pequeña pelea al principio pero ya esta todo mas que bien y ahora se preparan para el ultimo año de primaria. ¿Pueden creerlo?_

* * *

**El ultimo año (PI)**

**Rachel**

Esto es emocionante – dice al levantarse de un golpe sobre la cama

Ultimo año de primaria – dijo entrando al baño

Y luego secundaria – dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes

Y la universidad – agrego

Y Broadway – dijo preparándose para bajar a desayunar

Rachel cariño las tostadas de pan integral – dijo Hiram desde la cocina

Voy pa. – dijo la niña en voz alta

Y el estrellato – dijo Rachel mientras se ponía el pantalón

Hija ya esta el desayuno – dijo Hiram

Estoy yendo Daddy – le dijo la diva bajando las escaleras

Rachel bajo las escaleras. Se detuvo. Miro a sus padres. Les sonrío y volvió a ir a su cuarto

Quinn – dijeron al mismo tiempo

_Buenos días amor – R_

_Rach son las 6 de la mañana – Q_

_Lo se, arriba, ultimo año Quinn – R_

_Eres la única que conozco que se alegra de ir al colegio – Q_

_Vamos lion – R_

_Ya te dije que te amo?- Q_

_Hoy no – R_

_Te amo- Q_

_Te amo, que tengas un lindo día en el West Elementary – R_

_Igual que tu en el Mckinley amor – Q_

_Luego me cuentas – R_

Rachel! - grito Leroy

Ya voy papito – dijo Rachel guardando su celular

**Quinn**

Quinn aun estaba en la cama, guardo su celular pero su familia entro en su habitacion

Quinn levántate – dijo Judy

Vamos Q – dijo Britt

Quinn me como tu desayuno – dijo Josh

NI SE LES OCURRA – dijo Quinn gritando y pegando un salto de la cama

Lista para el primer día del último año? - Dijo Judy

No – dijo Quinn Bostezando

Vamos princesa – dijo Josh agarrando a Quinn por atrás

Joshie suéltame – gruño Quinn

Ya dejen de pelear – dijo Judy

No a la violencia – dijo Britt

Quinn entro al baño, se alisto para ir a la escuela, agarro su mochila, bajo las escaleras, agarro un pedazo de pan, se lo puso en la boca y salio por la puerta.

Adiós mama – dijo Quinn con el pan en la boca mientras cerraba la puerta principal

Adiós bebe que tengas buen día – dijo Judy sin saber si Quinn la había o no escuchado.

**McKinley**

Donde será el aula ahora – dijo Rachel preocupada

Necesitas ayuda? - dijo Finn

Lárgate finnocienta, vamos Rach, es por acá – dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel

Gracias San, entremos – dijo la diva entrando al nuevo aula de 7mo

Todos los chicos entraron en el salón , se sentaron muy a lo random.

Y ese quien es – dijo Britt a su novia. Un señor de unos 40 años pelado, gordito, con anteojos entraba al salón.

Buenos días clase – dijo el maestro de matemáticas

Yo soy el maestro Kirotzy – agrego

Kiroque? - dijo Sam confundido

Kirotzy, señor – dijo el profesor

Evans – dijo Sam apenado

Evans...Sam – dijo el profesor sonriendo

Si? - dijo Sam

Dime, sabes que es una ecuación? - dijo el profesor

….

**West**

Quinn entraba al colegio algo despeinada x las prisas de llegar tarde.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos.

No tardo mucho en encontrar el aula

Llega tarde señorita – dijo el profesor

Fabray – dijo Quinn

Bueno chicos por si no se han enterado soy el nuevo profesor, Bonaventura

Y esta es una clase de italiano – agrego

Italiano, Oww no – dijo Joe

Quinn lo miro y le fijo la mirada. No había olvidado lo que habia pasado ese verano. Sinceramente ya era muy trágico verlo en la clase como para encima tener que escuchar su voz.

Rastas no seas idiota – dijo Sebastian

Muchachos basta de hablar, ubiquen sus cuadernos a la izquierda y sus libros a la derecha, abran sus libros en la pagina 5 y empezamos – dijo el profesor.

_Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de un receso-_

Quinn se quedo en el aula y prendió su celular- Mientras tanto en el Mckinley Rachel se quedaba apoyada contra una pared esperando el mensaje de su novia

_Que tal la primer hora – Q_

_Matemáticas ew – R_

_Vos amor? - R_

_Italiano :S – Q_

_Nuevo idioma? - R_

_Sep, aun no me recupero del intento fallido de Frances el año pasado – Q_

_Tranquila – R_

_Oh no Santy esta peleando me voy – R_

_Amor no te metas, no quiero que te pase nada – Q_

_Tranquila – R_

_Que sigas bien tu día – Q_

_Igual tu lion – R_

_Te amo mi estrellita – Q_

Santana peleaba con un niño grande que le doblaba el tamaño

Que paso? - dijo Rachel llegando a la zona de pelea

Me dijo que era idiota – dijo Britt a Rachel

Oh no – dijo Rachel mirando a Santana golpear al niño

Y como que vuelves a decirle así te mando directo a ..- grito la latina

Uds. dos a dirección – alcanzo a decir una maestra y los niños fueron a dirección sin dejar de pelear entre ellos.

Que crees que pasara – dijo Kurt

Talvez la expulsen – dijo Artie

Espero que no – dijo Britt sentándose en el piso

* * *

Se me ocurrió hacerlo mas glee ya saben , mostrar las escuelas y como era todo eso pues lo he dejado dicho pero no me he detenido a mostrarles que onda, y pues aquí esta.

Agradezco a todas por ser como son =)


	29. El ultimo año P2

_Y esto es lo que te perdiste (o no) en I Raawr U : Luego de un gran verano comenzaron las clases. Si! El ultimo año! . Lion esta en el West y la mayoría en WMHS. El primer día Santana por defender a Britt Britt logro todo un alboroto y ahora puede que la expulsen! Oh, Crap…_

Nota: Los pensamientos de nuestros personajes están en cursiva (Santana y Rachel), el diario en negrita y el resto normal (flashbacks)

**El Ultimo Año P2: El Diario de Rachel**

**Querido Diario:**

**Ya me lo esperaba! Y conociendo a Santy quien no! Llevamos solo 1 dia de clases y san ya armo escándalo….**

*Flashback*

Digame señorita Lopez – dijo el director F – que estaba pensando ud cuando se le ocurrio hacer semejante escándalo en mi establecimiento?

_Enserio? Me va a tratar de ud?Por dios tengo 12 años nomás. O me vio cara de vieja?_

Oiga que este chico insulto a Britt – dijo Santy con cara enojada señalando al chico a su derecha

Y ud – dijo el director – _de nuevo con el ud, este hombre que se cree – _cree que esta es la forma de arreglar las cosas? Con violencia? – _y lo que este le dijo a mi novia que sera? _

Santy levanto una ceja.

Pues no veo otra solucion – _yo soy Santy Puños Lopez – _dijo San encogiendose de hombros.

Ni que la rubia sepudiese defender sola – dijo el chico – _ahí va de nuevo –_

Mire señor Morrison ud esta en igual de condiciones, puesto a que en este establecimiento ninguna clase de violencia esta permitido. Incluyo la psicologica hacia sus compañeros. – dijo el profesor

Solo le dije estupida – dijo el chico – _ahora si le pego ..no san..calmate..- _San cerro sus puñós _– callate la boca lopez_

Exacto señor Morrison, y eso es lo que no le permito – dijo el director

Pero! – dijo el chico

Pero nada! Esta suspendido dos dias – dijo el director – e ira a su expediente

El chico se retiro enojado

En cuanto a ud, sera reubicada en otra institución – dijo el director

_Que?Porque? dijo que estabamos en igual de condiciones no es justo – _Porque? – pregunto santy

Es obvio porque señoritaLopez – dijo el director – en dos semanas se trasladara al West

Pero – dijo San

Señorita Lopez, mire, si la traslado no figura en su expediente, ud tiene excelentes notas y nos encantaria verla con el mismo entusiasmo el proximo año, tal vez un alejamiento le servira para ser menos..violenta – dijo el director

_Ah claro, ahora me deja sin britt, sin rach, sin …oh me manda con Q , algo es algo – _Esta bien señor no discutire – dijo Santy haciendo una mueca

Bien, llamare a su madre para que la retire al finalizar el dia – dijo el director

Santy se retiro de la oficina principal.

*Finflashback*

**La voy a extrañar, pero mas lo hara britt.**

*Flashback*

Pasillos del McKinley

Mama …hola…si lo se mama…lo siento…entiendo…si ma…si ma…ok – dijo San por telefono

San? – dijo Britt poniendose delante de su novia

Si …al West…no hubo opcion…- dijo San nuevamente

Te vas? – dijo britt mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear

Mama hablamos luego..si adios – San corto la llamada y miro a su novia

_Ay mi amor no me pongas esos ojos, no llores o llorare – _B – dijo Santana agarrandola de las manos

Te vas? – volvio a preguntarle la rubia

Amor, no tengo opcion, me trasladaran al west – _Que delicada lopez! _

Pero entonces no estaras mas conmigo? – dijo Britt – _Ay no odio esta situación_

Britt, solo me cambiare de colegio..no es que – dijo San pero Britt la interrumpio

Y ahora quien me ayudara – dijo Britt

En que? – _Y ahora con que me va a salir, quiero besarla, tengo miedo a que me vean, Santana dios porque eres tan cobarde! Es tu novia!_

A criar a los gatitos? – dijo Britt

_Gatitos? De que habla? – _B, que gatitos – dijo San

Es que tia Judy dijo que Lady va a tener gatitos – dijo Britt – _Oh que bueno que siempre se auto saca una sonrisa_

Enserio? – dijo Santana sonriendole

Si – dijo britt feliz

Y si te digo que quiero que adoptemos uno? – dijo San – _Genial, hora de arreglar las cosas_

Enserio san? – dijo Britt emocionada

Claro! – dijo San abrazándola – _Problema resuelto. No llorara. _

Entonces no te separaras de mi? - pregunto Britt

Claro que no amor – dijo San besándole la mejilla

Ambas se alejaban caminando y se perdían en los pasillos.

*Finflashback*

**Espero todo vaya bien. Ahora ira con mi Lion. Hablando de Lion… diario, es taaan dulce! **

*FlashBack*

Casa de Rachel – (esa misma tarde)

Hija Timbre - grito LeRoy desde la cocina

Voy pa! – dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta

_Me muero, trajo algo es tan linda tan tan tan me esta mirando..no le dije ni hola, cuanto van ¿ 5 minutos? Oh no Rachel di algo…- _Hola – _Bueno algo es algo, de nuevo sus ojos, ay que linda._

Hola – dijo Quinn – _tan tan tan linda..que dijo, hola? Dijo hola? Porque me emociono tanto cuando dice hola? Bueno me emociono cuando dice lo que sea, es mas me encanta tambien cuando no dice nada..ya me perdi de nuevo…deberia dejarla pasar..muevete Berry que haces…estatica eso, es que oh no me mira raro di algo! – _emm – _claro, se entendio perfecto_

Me vas a dejar pasar o me como las galletitas – dijo Quinn

_Galletitas, trajo galletitas, ay la amo tanto – _Eh si claro – Rachel agarro la mano de su novia.

Entraron a la casa

Hola hija pasa – gritaba leroy de la cocina – Sientate! Ya tengo el te

_Te galletitas, quinn y yo..la amo tanto …y me esta mirando de nuevo..- _Gracias pa

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron a la mesa

Dime Quinn como fue tu primer dia? – dijo LeRoy

Tranquilo, tengo italiano y no entiendo nada –dijo Quinn mientras remojaba una galletita en el te.

_Es tan linda cuando hace eso – _Te amo – _em Rachel lo dijiste en voz alta_

No se de donde salio eso, pero te amo – dijo Quinn divertida

Rachel miro a Quinn – _es tan linda_

Quinn se mordió el labio y siguió comiendo.

Que lindas – dijo Leroy – _enserio papi dijo eso?_

Pa – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo – _ay le dijo pa, mas linda.._

Que – dijo Leroy mirando a las niñas

Nada – dijo Quinn tomando te.

Quieren alquilamos algo para ver? Hiram no estará hoy y me aburro solito – dijo LeRoy

Las niñas sonrieron, Leroy era como uno mas.

*Finflashback*

**Y luego ellos ..Blainu y K…**

*Flashback*

K, cielito, eso da 5 – dijo Blaine

No es cierto , da 7 – dijo Kurt

K, me dio 5 – dijo Rachel – _es terco_

Ah eh – dijo Kurt mirando la hoja

A ver, yo te ayudo – dijo Blaine acercándose a su novio.

Luego de explicarle como era el asunto de las ecuaciones y comparar resultados, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel regresaban al aula.

Entonces si x-2=12*2 quiere decir que x=24+2 – dijo kurt

Exacto, y te daria 26 – dijo Blaine

Eres buen maestro – dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine

Aprendes rapido amor – dijo Blaine sonriendo

Rachel miraba la escena mientras que caminaba con ellos – _Pueden ser mas tiernos? No lo creo.._

*Finflashback*

**Y para rematar mi primer dia… esta ese chico …como se llama? Ah si, Finn ..No deja de molestarme. Y ahora sin san no tenia idea que hacer..pero luego hable con mercedes..**

*Flashback*

Que sucede – dijo Mercedes a Rachel

Nada – _No quiero saber nada con ese Finn – _dijo Rachel

Vamos , pasa algo, te conozco Rach –dijo Mercedes

Nada cedes..es solo que ese chico finn no deja de molestarme, y ahora que no estara san estoy algo preocupada – dijo Rachel _– porque tenian que expulsarla?_

Supe que la cambiaran de colegio – dijo Mercedes

Si al West – dijo Rachel – _Al menos mi lion no estara solita ahora._

Entonces te procupa finn? No te preocupes rach, mi rubio te defendera si pasa algo – dijo mercedes

_Su rubio? – _Tu rubio? – dijo Rachel

Si, sam – dijo Mercedes

_Sam? Esta saliendo con Sam? Vaya no me lo esperaba –_ Enserio? Sales con Sam? Desde cuando? – dijo Rachel

Me pidio ser su novia – dijo Mercedes sonriente

Cuando? – dijo Rachel – _curiosa es mi tercer nombre _

En el verano – dijo Mercedes

Aww felicidades – dijo Rachel abrazando a Mercedes – _Ahora alguien podra defenderme de ese.._

Ahora tendras como defenderte del grandulon – dijo Mercedes

Y si no funciona? –dijo Rachel

Y si no funciona, pues me tenes a mi chica – dijo Mercedes

Rachel abrazaba nuevamente a mercedes.

*Finflashback*

**Creo que Sam es excelente para ella. Asique ese fue mi dia. ¿Qué pasara el resto de mi año? Buenas noches diario.**

**Rachel "Estrellita" Barbra "Curiosa" Berry de Lion "Mi novia perfecta" (Muy largo?)**

* * *

Hahah ame escribir esto. Originalmente la escena faberry ocurria de otra forma , y lo cambie mientras escribia asique voy a hacer un backup x las dudas XD.

Y asi termina este cap..les pregunto lo mismo que pregunto estrellita en su diario XD =) Reviews? Les gusto? No? Si? Cuando matare a finn? Haha lol . ¿Lord T sera el gatito que adoptaran San y Britt Britt? Puede ser Quinn mas linda? Y los pensamientos de Rach kkkk ah y su firma en el diario hahah lol.

Preguntas? En mi ask

Twitter: MeAndLeyla

pd: Tenia problemas con ff, x las dudas los capitulos los voy a colocar aqui o en su defecto en iraawruproject (tumblr)


	30. El ultimo año P3

_Y esto es lo que te perdiste (o no) en I Raawr U : Comenzaron las clases y san debe irse del colegio ya que fue trasladada al West. Quinn y Rachel están algo preocupadas por aquella situación. Mercedes le dijo a Rachel que no se preocupara porque su novio..Esperen..Mercedes tiene novio? Oh si Sam..Bueno..Esperemos que Sam pueda contra Finn y los demás niños que atormentan la vida de Rachel y Britt Britt…_

**El Último Año P3: Los López**

**Lugar: Casa López**

Santana esta sobre su cama

Todo a mi – dijo mientras jugaba lanzando un peluche jirafa al techo

Todo a mi – continuaba cada vez que lo tiraba al techo

Abrazo a su jirafa y se giro sobre su cama para observar una foto en su mesa de noche.

Porque es tan complicado todo – dijo observando aquella foto en donde se encontraban Britt a su izquierda y Quinn junto a Rachel a su derecha.

Díganme – dijo nuevamente mirando a la foto

Un golpe se escuchaba en su puerta

Pase – dijo colocando el peluche en el suelo y acomodándose en su cama

Hola san – dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta

Hola Q – dijo sentándose en su cama cruzando sus piernas

Quinn se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

Que ocurre san? Porque me llamaste para que viniera? – dijo Quinn

No voy a estar mas en el Mckinley – dijo mirando a su amiga

Lo se san, Rach y Britt no dejan de hablar de eso – dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos

No quiero irme – dijo recostándose en su cama

Es como si ellas fueran las vulnerables y nosotras las fuertes – dijo Quinn recostándose al lado de su amiga

Si, y no quiero que les hagan daño – dijo girándose mirando a Quinn a los ojos

Una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a recorrer su rostro

Oh san, nadie les hará daño – dijo Quinn más para autoconvencerse que para su amiga

San abrazo a Quinn – eso espero – susurro

Es solo un año – dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama – el próximo ya será diferente, estaremos las cuatro juntas.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Su madre entro.

Niñas ya esta la cena – dijo la señora López

Quinn agarro su mano y fueron hacia la puerta detrás de la señora López

Si, tengo hambre – dijo San

Las tres bajaron las escaleras, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar

Bueno Q, cuéntame, que tal esta semana en la escuela? – dijo la señora López

Eh, bien supongo – dijo Quinn jugando con su tenedor – tengo italiano – dijo mientras comía un bocado de fideos con carne.

Oh genial, con lo que me cuestan los idiomas – se quejo mientras enrollaba un poco de comida en su tenedor.

Yo te puedo ayudar en eso si quieres hija – dijo la señora López

Gracias ma – dijo llevándose mas fideos a la boca.

Cariño te vas a atragantar si sigues metiéndote tanta comida de una sola vez – dijo la señora López.

Lo siento – dijo tragando despacio

Quinn reía por lo bajo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Mañana ya estaremos juntas – dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga

Lo se – dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

*Suena el teléfono*

López - dijo la señora López atendiendo el teléfono – Hola Judy, si ah OK espera – se dirigió a las niñas

Hija Britt al teléfono – dijo la señora López llamando a Santy

San? – dijo Britt del otro lado de la línea

Hola bonita que pasa – dijo a su novia

Tengo miedo – dijo Britt

Porque? – dijo con un tono suave

Porque quien me defenderá en la escuela? – dijo Britt

*Suena el celular de Quinn*

Amor? – dijo Rachel del otro lado

Tengo miedo – agrego

Oh estrellita porque tienes miedo? – dijo Quinn con un tono suave

Porque quien me protegerá en la escuela? – dijo Rachel

Y sam? –dijo Quinn

Lo pensé mucho y no creo que pueda el solo – dijo Rachel

Quinn y Santy se miraron através del comedor.

Te amo – dijeron a la vez a sus respectivas novias

Lo se pero aun así tengo miedo – dijeron Rachel y Britt del otro lado

Tranquila amor – dijeron a la vez

Un silencio inundo la casa López. Luego de unos 10 minutos más de charla ambas volvieron a la cena. Cada tanto alzaban la vista y se miraban. Definitivamente pensaban lo mismo. Era inevitable sentirse terrible por no proteger a sus novias en el horario escolar. Como protegerlas era una pregunta que se hicieron internamente durante toda la cena.

Que ocurre? – dijo la señora López mirando a ambas chicas.

Cosas de novias – dijeron Quinn y San a la vez

Vamos sigan comiendo que sino van a desaparecer – dijo la señora López

Las chicas devoraron aquella fuente de fideos con carne y volvieron a la habitación de Santy.

No creeas que siempre será así – dijo Quinn sonriéndole

De que hablas? – pregunto a su amiga

Que vendré cuando quieras – dijo Quinn prendiendo la tele

Pues entonces dame eso Fabray – dijo quitándole el control remoto de las manos

San dámelo – dijo Quinn forcejeando

Haha gane – dijo con el control en la mano

Quinn cambio su cara totalmente. Oh no ahora era "Lion furia Fabray"

No me mires así, no quiero ver películas de Disney – dijo mirando a su amiga mientras cambiaba de canal

Como quieres que te mire, es mi única cara – dijo Quinn tratando de quitarle el control nuevamente.

*Suena el celular de Quinn*

Es Rach seguro – dijo al ver la cara de boba de su amiga

Te amo - R

Quinn leyó el mensaje de texto y no dudo en responder

Puedes ser mas tierna? – Q

No lo se, eso intento – R

Que hacías? – R

Peleo con san – Q

Y eso? – R

Quiero ver una peli y no me deja – Q

Pero eres su invitada, te tiene que dejar que veas lo que vos quieras – R

Cállate enano – Q

San devuélvele el celular a mi novia –R

Quinn comenzaba una nueva lucha por recuperar su celular y sin querer entre tanto forcejeo terminaron llamando a Rachel

Lion? – dijo Rachel del otro lado pero se detuvo a escuchar a su novia y a Santy

San dámelo…que me lo des – escuchaba Rachel del otro lado – No para hahahah

Rachel sonrío. Escuchar a su novia reír era lo mas hipnotizante que había, aunque sea por teléfono. Imaginar aquella situación de pelea con Santy la hacia reír.

Párale san hahahha – continuaba Quinn del otro lado – Amor? – dijo recuperando el teléfono

Si? – dijo Rachel

Perdona, fue culpa de san – dijo Quinn

Están locas – dijo Rachel

Por eso la quiero – agrego refiriéndose a san – y a ti te amo – dijo a su novia

Ay que cursi Berry – dijo Santy del otro lado

Lo siento amor, altavoz – dijo Quinn

Hahah oigan esto es divertido – dijo Rachel

Que tal Rach – dijo san

Hago zapping – dijo Rachel

Quinn le quitaba el control a Santy

Busquemos algo juntas – dijo Quinn

Oye esa esta buena – dijo Santy a Quinn

Que canal? – dijo Rachel

33 amor – dijo Quinn

Santy y Quinn en la casa López y Rachel en su casa . Las tres mirando una comedia romántica del momento.

Santy busco un colchón y lo puso sobre el suelo

Que haces? – dijo Quinn

Mi cama – dijo San agarrando una bolsa de dormir

Al finalizar aquella película..

Ame ese final – dijo Quinn

Si – dijeron san y Rachel

Amor – dijo Rachel bostezando – San – agrego – Me voy a dormir

Buenas noches estrellita – dijeron san y Quinn al unísono

Quinn apago el televisor y se acomodo dentro de la cama de san

Buenas noches Q – dijo Santy tapándose con una frazada

Quinn no le contesto pues ya se encontraba durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente..

Adivina quien soy – alguien tapaba los ojos de Santy

Amor? – dijo Santy sacándose las manos de encima

Buenos días – dijo Britt dándole un beso

Que haces aquí? - dijo Quinn a su prima

Desayuno listo – se escucho una voz desde la cocina

Rachel? – pregunto confusa Santy

Sip, Rachel esta abajo, vamos a desayunar - dijo Britt agarrando la mano de su novia

A Quinn no le dieron los pies para vestirse y salir en busca de su novia. Britt y Santy miraban aquella escena muy divertidas

Britt terminaba de despertar a Santy con una cantidad incontable de besos.

Vaya vaya – dijo Quinn al bajar las escaleras

Buenos días princesa – dijo Rachel al pie de la escalera

Si hubiese sabido que ibas a estar aquí no hubiese dormido tanto – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

Y si yo hubiese sabido que te veías tan linda hoy hubiese traído mas de esto - dijo Rachel alzando un paquete de galletitas

Espero hayas traído suficientes – dijo Quinn acercándose a su novia

Porque? –dijo Rachel

Porque tengo hambre – dijo Quinn

Rachel le dio un tierno beso

Lion – dijo una vez terminando el beso

Quinn agarro la mano de Rachel entrelazando los dedos y arrastrándola a la cocina

Por el otro lado san ya despierta y cambiada bajaba las escaleras junto con su novia.

Y mama? – dijo San mirando para todos lados

En el jardín – dijo Britt

Buenos días mami – grito san para que su madre la escuchara

Buenos días amor, buenos días Quinn – grito desde el jardín

Buenos días! - grito Quinn

Definitivamente iba a ser un Buen día

* * *

**=) tarde pero lo subí ha. Las actualizaciones las cambiare para cada miércoles a las 8pm argentinas (6 PM México DF y ni idea otros países ha)**

**Reviews? **

**Twitter: MeAndLeyla**


	31. No es sencillo

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas. No tengo excusas. Volvimos. Despues de taanto tiempo.

Me gusto saber q hay nuevas lectoras y que mis historias siguen atrapando y gustando.

Recuerden que ando en ask todo el dia, si quieren preguntar algo, lo que sea me lo hacen saber x ahi o via twitter. Se agradecerian Reviews (si quieren putearme pues adelante hahaha lol)

* * *

Pues en que nos habiamos quedado? Oh si: Santana es la nueva integrante del west, veamos como le va …...

**No Es Sencillo**

Porque siempre todo yo. Que hay de diferente esta vez a las otras? Porque esta vez fue decisivo? Quisiera enterarme alguna vez porque a pesar de que siempre peleo, solo esta vez me han expulsado. Me han expulsado, como se atreve, oh dios no puedo dormir, peo no quiero llamar a britt despertaria a toa la casa, quinn se enojaria conmigo, aunque no lo creo, siempre ha sido comprensiva, que digo...son las 5 am y mñana comienza el colegiooo nonnono no puedo llamarla esque miren si saca su leon feroz y me dice algo malo? No ps...y a la enana? No tampoco aunque ya debe estar por despertar, ella no se pierde de salir a correr, esa mania que solo le agarro a berry...ya san duermete y callate...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 nueve malditas ovejitas saltando un estupio cerco en un estupido pensamiento de mi estupido cerebro y no puedo...no puedo dormir simplemente no uedo. Y el techo no me ayuda, porque mama tenia que poner madera en el techo, dios que es eso?...lluvia? Genial, mañana estara todo empapado, lleno de barro, me ensuciare, llegare asi al colegio y todos se reiran de mi, golpeare y me expulsaran...positivo lopez, piensa en positivo. Que hora es ya oh dios no son las 6 am no he dormido nada y a las 8 tengo que estardentro del aula nono...ay yo y mi cabeza...berry, el enano ya se devio de haber levantado, la llamare, no y si la despierto, ow ya estoy macando.

R: San, Hola Que Paso?

S: Hola rach, no he dormido nada

R: nerviosa por hoy? Tranquila estaras con Lion. Todo saldra bien

S: eso espero, hey cuidense tu y britt si?

R: No te preocupes. Oye te dejo, tengo el desayuno listo

S: Ya..disculpa. Ve a alimentarte

R: Adios San

S: Adios enano

No le dio tiempo a que rachel respondiera. Giro sobre su cama y se dispuso a prepararse para el primer dia del colegio.

Tranquila – Se dijo al espejo

No tardo mucho en estar lista, era esa clase de chicas que se visten con lo primero que ven, por supuesto tenia casi todo de el mismo estilo, camisas, camisetas, remeras y buzos, todo un solo color o sus variantes: el rojo. A menudo usaba ropa blanca o se ponia modo hippie, le gustaba mucho eso.

Se preparo, Desayuno y salio drecto al colegio.

Suerte mi amor – Se escucho el grito de la madre de san tras cerrar la puerta prncipal

hoy va a ser un gran dia, planteatelo asi – dijo tarareando la cancion de fondo que habia visto en una propaganda en la tv.

Llego al colegio. Caminaba hacia la entrada cuando observo a Quinn dirigiendose hacia ella.

Buenos dias, eres nueva? - Le pregunto Q

Graciosa Fabray, Muy Graciosa – dijo San con una mueca

Santy, estamos llegando tarde.

Y asi fue. San y Quinn entraron al colegio y al observar que ya todos estaban en las aulas, se dspusieron a correr. Bueno, no correr literalmente pues es algo que estaba prohibido hacer en lso pasillos de la escuela.

Tarde señorita fabray – dijo el pofesor Grin

Lo lamento profesor, es que traigo compañía – dijo quinn y detras e ella aparecio santana con una version de ella que pocos conocian, una cara dulce y tierna.

Señorita – buscaba en sus papeles – lopez...lopez, es ud latina?

Mi familia entera lo es – dijo sonriendole

Bueno, señorita lopez sientense donde mas le parezca y comenemos la clase.

Hola – dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio, algo risado

Hola – dijo la latina quien se sento a su lado

Soy derek – el chico le estrecho la mano

Santana – dijo devolviendole el gesto.

La clase paso sin mas, y llego la ora del primer recreo.

Entonces, quieren comer algo? - Dijo derek a Quinn y a San

Gracias D, no , no se, no tengo hambre – hablaba Q

Pues un sandwich o algo no me vendria mal – dijo San

Y derek, san y quinn se disponian a ir al quiosco cuando de repente se toparon con alguien conocido.

Vaya – dijo el niño a la morena – miren quien tenemos aquí...a la bruja encarnada

Sabastian – dijo santana frunciendo el ceño

Bien me recuerdas – dijo sebastina

Largate – dijo quinn

No sin antes decirte un par de cosas – dijo sebastinan con la mirada puesta en la latina

Eres irritante – le dijo a latina

Oigan parenle ya vamonos – dijo derek poniendo una mano entre san y sebastian

Vamos san – dijo quinn agarrandole del brazo

Ay si vee con tu noviaa que es obvio que no te sabes defender solita – le dijo sebastian

Ahora si le parto la cara – dijo san queriendose safar de derek quien la agarraba fuerte

Ay necesita de el nene flacucho para defenderse tambien? - dijo sebastinan

Ya bastaaaa – grito derek

Un niño paso con un slushie por el lado de derek y el se lo quito y se lo tiro a sebastian

Para que se te enfrien las neuronas – dijo derek enojado

Quinn lo miro con desaprobacion aunque le causo un poco de gracia y San no paraba de reir

Slushies – dijo san – wow son buenos para contra-atacar a los enemigos

Ya vamos x ese sandwich – dijo quinn

No terminaron de llegar a la enorme fila cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre.

El estomago de san crujia

Muero de hambre – dijo San

Tendras que aguantarte al almuerzo – dijo derek a la latina

Los tres se perdieron en la puerta de su aula hacia su interior.

Y ese es el origen de los slushies. Proximo cap: 30 de julio.

Mis disculpas , de nuevo :P


	32. Solo son amigos

Ay que bueno les gusto el regreso.

* * *

Aquí seguimos

(tres meses despues)

* Fin de Clases – Periodo invernal*

*Suena la campana* Lugar: Mckinley

Britt caminaba mientras enviaba un mensaje a su celular nuevo

(Inicia conversacion via sms)

Amor que haces – B

aquí en clase de italiano, ya salieron? -S

cuando me van a enseñar italiano? - B

yo te enseño unas palabras - S

siiiiiii siempre quise ir a francia – B

B, amor, eso es frances – S

Ow – B

entonces ya salieron? - S

(10 min despues)

B? - S

(5 minutos despues)

*Llamada entrante: Santy 3*

*Inicia conversacion telefonica*

S: B? Hola?

B: san, encontre un trebol

S: de cuatro hojas?

B: sii, que? Oh espera

B: san rach manda saludos

S: aw dile que yo tamben le mando saludos

B: tengo que colgar

B: adios amor

S: okey amor hablamos luego

B: besitos

B: rach como se apaga esto

*fin de llamada*

Britt y Rachel caminaban junto a mercedes, sam, kurt y blaine hacia la heladeria de la esquina

M: Helado en invierno? - hace una muec

B: es rico

Bla: si, no hay epoca para un rico helado

M: pero no hara mal no?

Sam: Confias en mi?

(Mercedes toma de la mano a sam y sonrien)

(Llegando a la heladeria)

R: y de que hablaban con san?

B: no mucho, aun estan en clases

M: aun?

B: italiano, creo.

R: ow pobre lion, debe ser una tortura

B: con derek ahi no sera tan dificil supongo

R: quien es derek?

(Entran a la heladeria)

Empleada: Buenos dias, ue van a pedir?

Todos: Batidos

Empleada: que sabores chicos?

Sam: chocolate

M: vainilla

B: frutilla

K: cereza

Bla: dulce de leche

R: dulce de leche y vainilla

Empleada: son 50 chicos

(todos sacaron dinero de sus bolsillos y pagaron)

M: sentemonos alla

(se sentaron en un sillon amplio)

S: como que quien es derek?

R: si quien es?

B: un amigo de q

M: y no sabias rach?

R: tu tambien sabias?

M: no

R: alguien mas a parte de britt?

Todos menos britt: No

R: genial..- comenzo a tomar su batido

S: es como un hermano para ella

K: hermano?

S: si, no se, viene mucho a casa

R: y porque nunca lo habia visto?

B: nunca viene cuando estas

Kurt y Blaine se miraron extrañado

R: porque?

B: no lo se

Kurt tomaba su batido casi de costado

R: kurt se te va a caer el batido

K: oops – dijo derramando un poco el el pantalon de su novio

Bla: mi pobre pantalon

K: te lo recompensare

Bla: amor, no es nada

R: entonces? - dijo intentando retomar la conversacion sobre derek

B: creen que si le compro hekado a lord t dejara de fumar?

M: ahora fuma?

B: si bueno eso creo

R: entonces derek..- no se daba por vencida

Sam: igual b, sale mas caro un helado que un atado de cigarrilos

K: como sabes?

Sam: papa fumaba mucho

bla: fumaba?

Sam: si bueno, ya no lo hace mas

B: pero no me gusta que fume

M: pues acostumbralo a otra cosa

R: y entonces derek – intentando una vez mas

M: deben ser simplemente amigos rach

K: eso es rach, son solo amigos

(En ese momento, lugar: west)

San, Derek y Quinn caminaban fuera de la escuela

S: le dire a britt que ya salimos

D: podriamos ir al parque

Q: si claro

*inicia llamada*

S: B, ya salimos

B: quieren que vayamos?

S: iremos al parque

S: vayamos? Aun estas con rachel¿

B: si

*se escuchan la voz de mercedes, y kurt*

S: por lo que oigo estan todos

B: sipi

S: bueno entonces no hace falta b

B: pero

S: quedate con ellos, se que te cuidan

B: esta bien

S: y que estan haciendo?

B: tomando helado  
B: uds?

S: pues iremos al parque

B: con

S: si derek tambien va

B: le mandas saludos?

S: claro amor

B: sii

S: colgare, te mando un beso

B: millones

S: millones de besos

B: te amo

S: yo tambien te amo

*fin conversacion*

(llegando al parque)

D: quieren algo de comer?

Q: no traje dinero

D: yo invito

Q: esta bien

D: que quieren?

S y Q: sandwiches

D: con o sin jamon

S: con

Q: sin

D: con o sin mayo

S: sin

Q: con

D: que selectivas que son

(derek compra unos sandwiches en un carrito ambulante y regresa donde estan las chicas)

(en ese instante rachel se despide de todos y emprende su camino a casa, acompañada por sam)

R: cortamos paso por el parque?

S: si es mas rapido si

R: si veras como llegamos rapido

S: ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer d eproyecto de literatura?

R: no y tu?

S: no, pensaba leer alguna novela

R: si?

S: si , no se, algo corto y facil

R: jajjaaj

(Sam observa de lejos a quinn, derek, y a san)

S: que esos no son?

R: no me dijo que vendrian aquí

S: no te dijo?

R: no – modalidad celos

S: bueno tampoco tienen que vivir pegadas digo

R: si eso creo

(siguen caminando)

(quinn, derek, y san conversando)

S: entonces al fin vacaciones

D: ni tanto

Q: mucha tarea nos dejaron

S: enserio piensan hacer tarea?

Q y D: si

S: ñoños

Q: se llama responsabilidad santyyy

(quinn se mancha la nariz con mayonesa)

S: tienes

Q: que

D: mayo

(derek se acerca a quitarle la mayo)

D: listo

S: que tierno

(quinn rie y derek le golpea el hombro)

Q: ouch

S: no peleen

Q: ya quisieras

S: a si?

(los tres luchaban contra los tres tirados en el pasto)

D: cosquillas

Q: no de, cosquillas no hahahhaha

S: no te salvas

R: quinn?

(derek y quinn pararon de jugar y santana miro a rachel)

derek sencillamente me cuerda a alguien :D

ya se lo odiaaan

o no?

Ask: meandleyla

Chicas estoy buscando alguien para un video de este fic, voluntarias?

Kisses and see ya next monday


	33. No entiendes

Chicos/as perdon por no actualizar ayer! Las/os que me siguen en Twitter pues avise y los/las que no en serio mil discupulas.

* * *

**No entiendes**

* * *

S: Rach

R: Quinn quien es el?

Quinn entendio que debie explicarle a Rachel. Pero no supo como. No salieron palabras de su boca.

R: Quinn explicame

Q: El – pero fue cortada por santana

S: Rach ven.

Santana y Rach se alejaron un poco

R: me dices quien es el? Porque tanto misterio?

S: mira, es dificil porque es un tema delicado que

R: no entiendo

S: es algo que tienen que hablar las dos. No es nada malo rach

R: sigo sin entender

S: yo no puedo decirte nada ahora

R: entonces

S: entonces solo espera a que ella quiera hablarte del tema

R: pero que tienen que ver ellos dos, quien es el?

S: ya te lo dira.

R: no confia en mi?

S: no es eso rach no pienses cualquier cosa

R: san, mejor no pienso en nada

S: no pienses enano, porque no es nada malo, bueno?

R: esta bien, esperare a hablar con ella

S: ve a tu casa ahora, luego te busca

R: esta bien..

Santy y rachel se despidieron.

(Sam y Rachel siguen camino a lo de los Berry)

Sam: Rach, que fue todo eso?

R: No lo se, pero espero que me lo diga pronto.

Sam: bueno, vamos.

El camino fue silencioso. Llegaron a la casa de los Berry, Rachel entro a su casa y se encerro en su habitacion. Millones de preguntas le rondaban en la cabeza. ¿Quien era ese tal derek? Y porque todos con tanto misterio? Que tendra que ver con quinn? Sera algo malo? Tantas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, asique opto por dormir.

Al dia siguiente Quinn estaba en la puerta de Rachel tocando el timbre.

Tenia que contarle, no habia vuelta atrás.

_Flashback_

_Q, puede pensar cualquier cosa – djo santana con una mueca_

_Lo se, por eso tengo que contarle – dijo quinn_

_Pero – dijo derek_

_Sabes la historia rubio – dijo Santy_

_Tengo miedo que se ponga histerica – djo Quinn_

_El enano es dramatico pero no para tanto – dijo Santy_

_Dramatica es poco – dijo Sam que regresaba de dejar a rachel_

_Sam – dijeron Santy y Quinn_

_Me van a decir que pasa? - dijo sam_

_Es algo de Q, ella tiene q abrirse con rachel -dijo Santy_

_Y pero no entiendo – dijo sam_

_No hay nada que entender y ya dejen de maquinarse cosas – dijo quinn levantandose del suelo_

_Pues entonces tenes que hablar con ella – dijo derek_

_Lo se De, lo se – dijo Quinn_

_Mañana sin falta Q – dijo Santy_

_Mañana sin falta – dijo quinn con el mismo tono._

_Fin flashback_

Rachel abrio la puerta.

R: Lion

Q: Hola

R: me explicas?

Q: puedo pasar?

R: si perdona amor

Quinn y Rachel pasaron a la sala

R: dime que pasa

Q: es dificil para mi contarte

R: tan grave es?

Q: estrellita para mi si lo es

R: cuentame ,me estas preocupando lion

Q: no se por donde empezar

R: pues quien es derek?

Q: solo somos amigos, lo conoci en la escuela

R: y que es lo que tanto misterio entonces

Q: derek, el sabe algo

R: dime

Q: prometeme que no te pondras histerica

R: no prometo nada

Q: amor, el sabe que – comenzaba a balbusear

R: que sabe?

Q: el sabe algo de mi padre

R: y que tiene que ver conmigo

Q: mi padre escapo amor, el papa de derek es de la policia de los angeles donde mi papa habia sido trasladado hace menos de 3 años

R: ay no, no no no quinn no

Rachel comenzaba a dar vueltas al rededor del sillon

R: y si viene por ti y si te hace daño?

Q: por eso no te lo queria contar amor

R: quien mas sabe esto

Q: pues tus papas claro

R: y no me dijeron nada

Q: nadie quiso alarmarte ni nada

R: pero dejaron que piense cualquier cosa

Q: calmate, ven

Quinn tomo su mano y la llevo a la cocina.

Rachel tomaba un vaso de agua y al finalzar continuo hablando.

R: y si viene por mi?

Q: es por eso que tengo miedo

R: y este derek

Q: pues su papa esta buscando al mio

R: y no hay pistas?

Q: no las hay aun

R: lion y si esta aca? Y si esta cerca? Que hacemos?

Q: no lo se mi amor

Rachel y Quinn se abrazaron y volvieron al living.

R: perdoname por pensar cualquiera

Q: esta bien, ahora lo podes conocer y veras que te va a agradar

R: el no, no quiere nada contigo verdad?

Q: que? Te habias puesto celosa porque pensabas que...

R: si amor

Rachel agacha su cabeza mirando sus zapatos y Quinn se acerca a ella.

Q: te amo – le dijo al oido

R: me perdonas?

Q: amor porque me pides perdon

Rachel la mira a los ojos .

R: soy re tonta

Q: no no lo eres.

R: s si lo soy

Q: ven aquí

Quinn abraza por la espalda a rachel

R: crees que me pueda pasar algo malo?

Q: no conmigo a tu lado

R: eres mi angel lo sabes verdad?

Q: y tu eres mi estrellita hermosa

Y asi se quedaron un rato, mirando a travez de la ventana como el sol desaparecia lentamente. La luna llena comenzaba a hacerse presente. Hiram y Leroy no tardaron en llegar a casa, y hablaron los cuatro. Juraron protejerlas ante cualquier cosa. Quinn se quedo a cenar. Comieron tranquilas y luego volvio a su casa.

(Casa de Q)

*Suena el telefono*

S: ya hablaste con ella?

Q: si

S: y?

Q: pues no esta muy tranquila que digamos

S: no es para menos

Q: sabes habia pensado que derek y yo

S: jajaj naaaaaa

Q: si es como que no verdad?

S: es muy gracioso

Q: lo se, es una celosa

S: debiste haberselo dicho antes

Q: sabes que no sabia como

S: tienes miedo?

Q: un poco

S: hablaron con los papas del enano

Q: si

S: y que dijeron

Q: que nos portejerian, pero sinceramente san, no se lo que russel pueda ser capaz suelto

S: tienes miedo que te haga daño o te secuestre de nuevo?

Q: tengo mas miedo por rachel, el juro matarla

S: eso no va a pasar

Q: jamas dejare que le pase nada

S: jamas dejaremos que le pase nada

Q: se que estan conmigo

S: siempre

Q: gracias amiga

S: de nada fabray

* * *

OMG el pasado nos asecha xD dejan reviews? jaja nadie se esperaba esto cierto?


	34. Final Primera Parte

Hola! Regresamos :p osea la inspiracion y yo. Disculpen si esta corto esque lo escribi desde el celular.

Las amo mis fieles!

3 Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1 del Gran final.

Titulo: Carta de Terror - Primera Parte

No habiamos sabido de russel en meses. La policia lo habia dejado de buscar porque todos los meses desaparecia uno oficial y sospechaban que el era el culpable. Mi estrellita ya estaba demasiado estresada, habian dias en que no se aguantaba y rompia a llorar. Debiamos ir a todos lados con custodia al igual que la familia.  
'Vivir asi no es vivir' decia mi madre en las mañanas mientras cocinaba. A veces se me hacian flashbacks del tiempo que estuve sin ellas, y me alegro de haber tenido alguien como thomas para que haya sido mas tolerable todo. Ya son las vacaciones previas a entrar a la secundaria.  
Es la primera vez en tantos años que rach y yo estamos separadas en vacaciones.

Ya terminamos de empacar, bajo las escaleras, ella me toma de la mano y caminamos saliendo de la casa. Derek tambien ira con nosotras, esta de lo mas entretenido ayudando a hiram a colocar los bolsos en los automoviles. Kurt esta jugando cartas con blaine y Britt Britt le hace un intento de masajitos a Santy mientras ella grita algo como 'tengo hambre podemos salir ya?' , me rio y recuerdo que no ha desayunado, se pone nerviosa antes de salir. No hace poco que cumpli años, observo el ultimo regalo que me hizo mi estrellita, es un leoncito de oro en una pulcera, recuerdo bien ese momento

Flashback

- Es para ti - me dijo ella mientras me colocaba la pulcera

Mis ojos se posaron en los de ella intentando descubrir que pensaba, estaba a punto de besarla cuando...

- La comida ya esta en la mesa - dijo su papa desde la cocina

Y eso fue todo, ya la familia estaba toda reunida para mi cena de cumpleaños

finflashback

Un bocinazo me quito de mis pensamientos 'ya besense que se hace tarde' grito santy desde el auto, todos rieron, estrellita se sonrojo y la bese mucho mucho.

'hasta empalagan' grito derek siguiendole el juego a santana

'demasiado gay' gritaron cantando el duo de divinos

'callense quieren' dije antes de volver a besarla.

Vamos fabray ya al auto - dijo santana ya mas calmada

Ya voy ya voy - me despedi de rach y ella de mi e ingrese al auto

Todos listos? - dijo leroy

Vi como rach negaba la cabeza y me observaba por el aciento trasero de su auto.

Te amo - fueron lo que sus labios pronunciaron antes que partieran

Coloque mi mano en el vidrio y ella hizo lo mismo

I Raawr U - le dije moviendo mis labios

Ella sonrio con una lagrima en sus ojos

Aqui vamos! - dijo mi madre arrancando el auto

NYC nos espera - escuche decir a hiram

Y se marcharon.  
Comence a llorar

Ya Q deja los sentimentalismos que voy a pensar que no nos queres - dijo derek cruzandose de brazos y vi a santy y a britt hacer lo mismo  
Rei , era para fotografiarlos

Ya - me seque mis lagrimas - vamos

Oh no - dijo derek buscando algo por todos lados

Que olvidaste rubio - dijo santy

El permiso para viajar - derek respondio mientras seguia buscando

Lo debiste dejar en tu casa, iremos, se lo pides a tu mama y ya - dijo mama mientras arrancaba

Esta bien - dijo derek

El camino a su casa fue rapido, estaba a pocas cuadras. Cuando llegamos el se desespero igual que todas. La puerta estaba abierta. Mi madre le pidio a uno de los que nos custodian que si podria entrar a ver si habia alguien dentro.

Espero papa este bien, mama dijo que llego anoche de improviso. - dijo derek preocupado

Aqui no hay nadie Sra - oi decir al custodio  
Entre junto con derek, mama y el custodio mientras los otros custodios cuidaban a las chicas.

Mama? - pregunto derek

En ese momento recibe una llamada, era su mama asique eso lo tranquilizo, ella habia salido a comprar no hacia dos horas y ahora estaba trabajando.

Papa? - pregunto nuevamente

Pa? - volvio a decir mas alto

No habia nadie, no habia discusion en ello.  
Fuimos a buscar el permiso.  
Busca en el estante de papa, yo busco en el cuarto - dijo derek  
Entre al escritorio del padre de derek, busque busque y derepente observe una carta arriba del escritorio.  
Conocia la letra, la vista se empezo a nublar, esto no podia estar pasando.

Dereeeek - grite y el vino corriendo junto con mama

Me sente en el suelo y le di la carta, pero el custodio la leyo primero.  
Sra tenemos que salir de aqui no es seguro, nadie esta seguro. - fueron las ultimas palabras que oi en aquel entorno

Desperte tres dias despues en el hospital, me habia desmayado y golpeado mi cabeza. Digamos que mi padre volvio a arruinarme la vida.  
Derek esta preocupado por mi, nadie le ha dicho que dice la carta, no queremos que sepa que mi padre ha secuestrado al suyo. No quiero que rach se asuste con esto. Esta demasiado cerca, demasiado.


	35. Final Segunda Parte

Capitulo 2 del Gran final

Titulo: Temo lo peor

PROV RACHEL

No se nada de mi lion hace dias. Estoy preocupada. Mis padres no me quieren decir y han ordenado que otro custodio mas me cuide. No hago mas que pensar en ella. Ni siquiera quiero disfrutar estas tontas vacaciones. No sin ella. No sin lion. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, solo quiero seguir estando de su lado, hacerle mimos, jugar con ella, seguir siendo niñas eternamente.

Racheeeeeeeeeel - grito Kurt desde la cocina del apartamento  
Estrelliiiiitaaaa - grito blaine

Que - me apoye en mi cama mirando hacia abajo  
Ya estamos listos para recorrer NY! En que nube andas que no te has cambiado? - dijo mi padre mirandome a los ojos.  
Pensaba - le respondi dandole la espalda  
Que pasa mi cielo - mi padre apoyo su mano en mi pequeño hombro  
Lion - dije a punto de llorar - no se que le paso, porque no me escribe nadie, si llegaron bien, si les paso algo, tu no me dices nada, papa tampoco. - agrege  
Amor, esta bien, todos estan bien - me dijo para que me calmara - ahora cambiate que ya salimos.  
Me cambie, de mala gana. Era NYC pero yo preocupada por ella. Sentia que algo no andaba bien.

Ya rach! Vamos que se hace tarde - decia Kurt comiendo una pizza fria  
Deja eso - Oi que blaine lo regañaba - luego comemos alla.  
Aish esta bien - le respondio el dandole un beso en la mejilla. Y salimos. Lo recorrimos todo. Era impresionante. Pienso que , despues de todo, aquella promesa de niñas si se cumplira. Pronto se oscurecio y definitivamente es mas hermosa la ciudad asi, llena de luces. Cenamos y volvimos al apartamento. No pude dormir en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

PROV SANTY

Ya no se si avisarle a rach o no. Q esta desesperada x verla.

Pero esta en NY hija - oigo decir a judy mientras recuesta a Q  
Mama puedo sola - dijo lion - y no me importa quiero ir a NY con ella - agrego mientras se safaba de los brazos de judy  
Ya Q yo le aviso que estas bien y luego se convinan para hablar - le dije para calmarla  
Esta bien - dijo la rubia, totalmente resignada.

Le escribi: "Rach, tu lion esta bien, se nos retraso un poquito el viaje x unos papeles. Saldremos mañana luego convinamos para una llamada. Detesto admitir que te quiero enana. ¿Que tal NY?"

PROV RACHEL

Recibi un mensaje de santy. Me siento mucho mejor al respecto. Se que esta bien. Se que ellos la cuidan. Pero sigo queriendo estar con ella.

Amanecio, otro dia nuevo empezaba. Esta vez iremos a recorrer por todas las ciudades alrededor de la gran manzana.  
Papa y papi solo contemplan todo lo que ven y no paran de sacar fotografias. Blaine y Kurt, mas que nada Kurt, se ven fascinadisimos con cada piedra que se encuentran en el camino.  
Empiezo a disfrutar el viaje.

PROV QUINN

No se porque no puedo salir de la cama. Ya me siento bien!

Mama estoy bien puedo irme ya de la cama? - grite al aire  
Su mama y su custodio salieron a comprar alimento Srita Fabray. - dijo rey, mi custodio.  
Ok ray, pero quiero comer algo - dije cruzandome de brazos.  
Pequeña, ya le mando a preparar algo - me respondio y lo oi avisarle a alguien que me prepare un sandwich de esos que me encantan.

Increiblemente santy me trajo el sandwich, dos para ella, tipico y me presto su celular para que le escriba a rach.

"estrellita te extraño. Estoy bien, ahora como un sandwich de esos que a ti no te gustan xD Saca muchas fotos de NY! Ya quiero verte"

No respondio, apuesto a que lo dejo en vibrador y a penas lo siente.

Golpean la puerta. Un custodio le entrega una carta al mio.

Lo lee con los ojos abiertos y guarda la carta. Inmediatamente la calle se llena de policias. Temo lo peor.

* * *

Hola! Estoy que me como las uñas, nah mentira. Se viene el final y el comienzo de la secuela,

Para las que me quieren putear por whatsapp - +542944519955

Para las que me quieren decir cosas bonitas x twitter - /imleyla23

Para las que quieran hacerme preguntas de algo¿? /meandleyla

NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA RM PARA MI FABERRY ES LA VIDA MISMA

Besitos :+


	36. Gran Final

Chararan! Gran Final!

Titulo: un disparo

PROV Santy

Esta todo lleno de custodios y policias. Una amenaza x carta, otra carta. Esta vez iba dirigida a Q.

Suena el telefono

Hola? - oigo decir al custodio  
Hola? Rachel? Hola? Holaaa - y corta la llamada.

Hola? Señor Berry? Que? Tenemos que reunir a todos los custodios, tenemos que ir a NY - corri al escuchar eso

Que le paso a estrellita! - le dije al custodio

Tranquila, empaquen todo tenemos que trasladarnos a NY - me informo el custodio

Pero que le paso - insisti

Menos pregunta y mas preparacion - me respondio

de mala gana fui a prepararlo todo. No sabia lo que habia ocurrido. Nadie sabia.  
No tardamos en empacar y nos trasladamos a NY.

En NY...

Eres un irresponsable como pones a ese custodio para mi niña - gritaba leroy a hiram  
Ambos lloraban, peleaban, pero lloraban. Lion estaba ida, en shock. No era para menos. Esta vez se llevo algo mas preciado que su propia vida, se llevo a su otra mitad.

Todos estamos perplejos, un segundo de descuido y estrellita ya no estaba con nosotros.

Encuentrenla mama por favor la va a matar yo lo se el me lo dijo - oi decir a lion a judy

Ya mi amor, la vamos a encontrar hijita, lo vamos a atrapar - judy intentaba ser fuerte pero era inevitable llorar.

Santy, va a estar bien verdad? - las lagrimas de mi novia me partian el alma

No quiero quedarme sin diva - decia Kurt en los brazos de blaine.

Derek estaba ido. Ni llantos ni nada. Observaba el techo, como si le fuese a responder o algo.

Anochecio. Una estrella fugaz se aparecio en mi ventana. Pedi con todas mis fuerzas que no le pasara nada. Que la tuvieramos sanita y salva, que regresara.

Prov RachelNo se donde estoy, esta frio, oscuro. Es el, yo no lo vi pero oi su voz. Tengo miedo. Tengo que escapar de aqui. Observe para todos lados. Encontre la salida, pero no era facil. Hay mucha gente aqui dando vueltas. Intente ser invisible, no lo logre, me encerraron sin comida x dos dias. Me siento debil. Se que alla afuera me estan buscando. No creo que me encuentren.

- el auto ya esta listo señor - oi decir a un hombre  
- bien, carguen a la niña - dijo russel  
- de acuerdo - dijo otro hombre

Oi pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba, un hombre me tapo los ojos, y otro me ato las manos y pies con fuerza.

Nos vemos en el infierno preciosa - alcance a escuchar antes de no oir absolutamente nada. Solo sentia que estaba en un auto. Supongo que era viejo, sentia olor a combustible.

PROV QUINN

Mama, los berrys, y los custodios estan investigando junto con la policia, rastreando llamadas.

Suena el telefono.  
Hola - temble, era la voz de el, no era un sueño, no lo estaba imaginando.  
Donde tienes a mi hija - dijo hiram intentando controlarse  
Donde esta la mia - respondio el  
Me dieron la orden de hablar, de no desesperarme, de hacerlo todo al pie de la letra, por mi amor, por estrellita, por rach.  
Hola - le dije  
Hija, tanto tiempo, sabes? Como nunca te separaste de ella y me encerraste, ahora la pagara caro, dile adios porque te esta escuchando - dijo el.

Maldito bastardo. No pude reaccionar de buena manera, lo intente pero no pude.  
Donde la tenes hijo de puta - grite  
Mas respeto mocosa - me respondio con el mismo tono - preparate para no verla nunca mas - se escucharon ruidos de fondo, la comunicacion se corto.

Los policias aislaron los sonidos, ese era un puente ubicado a las afueras de NY.

Subimos todos, autos, camionetas, motos llena de nostros, los custodios y los policias.

Llegamos al lugar. El nos vio, bajo del auto con estrellita.

Nadie dispare - indico el jefe de policia

Todos lloraban menos yo.

Que pretendes - me acerque a el

Hija ven aca! Quinn vuelve! Lion que haces! - oia varios gritos pero no les prestaba atencion

Crees que matandola vas a lograr que - le dije

Un paso mas y te mato - dijo el

ah si? Pues haslo - le respondi desafiante - yo por ella la vida.

Me apunto con el arma.

PROV Santy

Dos meses despues tengo flashbacks de la situacion. Solo hubo un disparo. No dejo de rebobinar. Que le hicimos para merecer esto?

-

Mis amores! Muchas me han dicho "no mates a nadie", lo siento ya habia escrito el final jajajjaj Busquen este fin de semana el pilot de la secuela del fic mas tierno y dramatico del mundo faberry..."De Leones y Porristas" y esten atentas a la prox semana porque andare actualizando a todos los fics que me han quedado sueltos. Espero reviews, comentarios, insutos, agradecimientos, declaraciones(? we jajaj ...en fin, he regresado y con mucho tiempo libre y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo

Las amo! Felices Pascuas (Pesaj para mi ^^)

Besitos  
Leyla


End file.
